<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The beginning, the end and the new beginning by Sleepingcurse_23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578375">The beginning, the end and the new beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepingcurse_23/pseuds/Sleepingcurse_23'>Sleepingcurse_23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepingcurse_23/pseuds/Sleepingcurse_23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story AU Three years ago Robin and his children had to buried his wife. And now, three years later, she was standing in front of him and he couldn't say if he was crazy or not. What is the story behind her disappearance and reappearance? How will be their reunion? Terrible summary, I know sorry, but the story is better hopefully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first story so please don't be too cruel to me. English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistake that there could be. </p>
<p>Unfortunately I own nothing but Alyson. </p>
<p>A big thank you to @LaNaniuska for the help and for the big push about publishing the chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 - The return</p><p> </p><p>That morning, Robin left two of his kids at school and then he went to  the hospital to see his son before going to work like he has done every  morning for the last week. But when he arrived to the room he saw that  his son wasn’t alone, in fact there was a woman with him, a woman that he  didn’t immediately recognize, but when she turned around he thought he was crazy.  The first thought that came to his mind when he saw her in his son's hospital room  was that he was hallucinating, that lack of sleep and worrying for his three kids was  messing with his mind. But when she turned her head towards him he stared in her eyes,  eyes that he thought he would never see again, beautiful brown eyes that could almost talk,  eyes that he had loved staring in, eyes that held love only for him at the beginning and then  that held love for his children. Or their children because the woman that was in Henry’s room was  his not so dead wife, the same wife that he had buried three years before when a psychopath killed her.  Or so he thought. </p><p> </p><p>Regina  never thought  she would be standing  there, outside the hospital  room where Henry, her beautiful  son, was resting. But, to be honest,  she never thought that her life would turn out  to be like this. Three year before she had to leave  her family because a psychopath wanted her dead; she didn’t  have a choice because her bosses decided everything while she  was unconscious and when she woke up her family already thought  she was dead.</p><p>And now here she is, with her family again but at  the same time alone because Robin, her husband, still couldn't wrap his  head around the fact that his wife was in fact alive, that she had to fake  her death in order to survive and protect him and her two sons and daughter.  So even if the two of them where in the same room they didn’t speak with each  other; sometime she would catch him staring at her from where he was standing but he  would immediately look away. She didn’t even talk with Roland, her younger son, or Alyson,  her daughter, because their father wasn't sure it was a good idea that they see her; at least  for now or until he could find a way to break this news to them. It wasn't exactly easy, he couldn't  just say to them ‘your mother is alive, it was all fake, let's be a family again’.</p><p>After hours of silence  she couldn’t take it anymore: “Are you going to talk to me at all or you’re just going to stand there?”</p><p>Robin  looked at her like she had grown two heads: “And exactly what should I tell you? I thought you were dead Regina,  the kids thought you were dead, hell everybody thought you were dead. And then here you are, in our son’s hospital room,  alive and well after three years of nightmares and hell and you want talk, like nothing had happened? I’m sorry but I don’t  think I can do that.”</p><p>And now it was Regina's turn to stare at him: “ I don’t want to talk like nothing happened, the opposite  in fact, I want to talk about what happened.” But he just stare at her. “I know you must have a lot of questions and if I can I  will answer them. But please say something because I spent the last three years alone, talking only when I couldn’t avoid it during work  and with an agent that kept me updated about you. So please, please, please say something, yell at me, be angry at me like you have every  right to be… Just don’t stay there in silence, staring at me like this because it’s killing me more than when they told me that they decided  to fake my death for the safety of my family and mine.”</p><p>There were tears in her eyes that she tried to keep at bay but she failed miserable because now there were tears running down her cheeks and the only thing that he could thought was wrapping his arms around her because he hates to see her crying,  he hates seeing her like this but he’s still too angry and the only thing that he does is go to sit in the chair near his son’s bed without looking at her  again; she couldn't blame him, after all she abandoned them. Regina left the room, she couldn't stand watching her son in that bed and do nothing to help him, she  couldn't stand watching Robin just stare at her but at the same time staring at her without really watching her. This was all a mistake, she should have listened to  the liaison agent and stay hidden where she was; she shouldn't have come back even if it was killing her stay away from her family, even if her son was in the hospital  and she couldn't do anything to help him.   </p><p> </p><p>He  didn't  hear her  when she left.  At some point he  must have fallen asleep  and when he woke up and   looked around the room he didn't  see anyone. Robin thought it was only  a dream, his desire to have is wife back,  the desire to have someone else here with him  to deal with everything that was happening. But after  a few minute when he was more awake Robin realized that  there was a blanket on him; he was sure that it wasn't a  nurse who covered him because it wasn't the first time that he  fall asleep in Henry's room but not once did he woke up under a  blanket so it must have been someone else, and the only ‘someone else’  that came to his mind was his wife and that would have meant that what  happened that morning wasn't a dream.</p><p>Every doubt was cleared when Regina walked  in with two cups in her hands. “Thanks for the blanket”, she just shrugged.</p><p>“You’re  welcome. I don't know if you still take your coffee in the same way so I thought I  couldn't go wrong with a cup of tea. There is also coffee the way I knew you drank it  so you can choose.”</p><p>He looked at her blinking a few times: “and for you? Have you take something  for you? When was the last time you ate something?”</p><p>Regina was touched by the fact that he was worrying  about her, “Don't worry about me. There are things and people more important than me and more worthy your  attention, she said without looking at him.</p><p>“Don't, don't do that. The fact that I'm angry at you doesn't  mean that you are not important or that you are not worthy of attention. I know for experience that when someone  is not feeling well and you take care of that someone you forget to take care of yourself. How many times I had  to force you to drink, eat or rest  while  you were  taking care  of the kids?”  </p><p>“Fine, you always  could read me like I’m  an open book so I won't  even try to lie to you about  it by telling you that I've already  ate. I’ll eat now but I have one condition  and no, it’s not to see the kids even if I’m dying  to see them; for that I’ll wait until you’ll feel comfortable  with the idea and I’ll be gone before Henry wakes up so we won't  have to explain anything to him just yet.” She was ready to do anything  to see her kids again and if that mean that she has to wait a bit longer…  she had wait for three years, what would have done wait a bit more?  </p><p>“You've  been back  for less than  a day, I swear  I will tell them  just give me at least  a couple of days and for  Henry, it’s ok if you are here  when he wakes up. Since he was brought  here the only thing he asked for, other than  when he could go home, was you.”</p><p>She couldn't  help but smile “If you are sure about this, I’m  more than happy to oblige that request.”</p><p>“Of course,  I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure. So what is  this condition?” he asked, now curious about this mysterious condition. </p><p>“That you talk to me and not like we are doing now. I know you want  to ask something from when you thought I was dead, so please say what you  have to say or ask what you have to ask. As I told you , if I can I will  answer it.”</p><p>He didn’t answer right away but when he did he asked something that  was bothering him since the moment he was sure he wasn’t seeing a ghost but a real  person. “Why now?” She looked at him confused, “They captured Jefferson a year and half  ago, why you didn’t come back then? Why now?”</p><p>“I wasn't going to come back; they wouldn’t  let me. Every time I tried to come back after Jefferson was captured they found a way to block  me. But when I found out that Henry was here… I was ready to do everything to come, even if just  to see him and not to stay. At the beginning the plan was that, come here, see Henry and then be gone  before anyone could see me.” She took a deep breath before continuing: “But when I saw him I realized that  I didn’t want to run and hide anymore, that it was time that I try to get back to my family even if it means  I had to see them from far away, because I’m not that naive to think that after all that happened they would want  me with them again. I knew it wouldn't be easy to come back but it doesn’t matter, they kept me away from my family,  even if it was to protect all of us, and I was, I am, ready to fight to be back with my family because every day without  you was terrible, heartbreaking and I don't think I can go on much longer by myself.”</p><p>There were tears in her eyes that threatened  to fall out: “I don’t pretend to think that we can go back being the family we were before everything, to be wife and husband, I mean  it wouldn't be wrong if you had moved on from me after three years, it would only be natural and I wanted, still want, you to be happy, but  I just needed to at least to see them because if I have to leave you another time, I don't think I could survive it.”   </p><p>And  now she  was crying but  it wasn't important  because she was crying  in front of Robin, her husband,  well ex husband, her best friend, the  man that had already seen her weak more  times than she likes to admit.</p><p> </p><p>They were both  silent and she was still crying when he got a call  and left the room to answer it and a second later she  heard the voice of their son:“Dad? What’s going on? Why  are you arguing? And with who?”</p><p>From where her son was lying  down on the bed, he could only see her back. But his father couldn't  answer the question because just before his son had made the question he  had received a call and he went out of the room to answer it. Without thinking  she turned around and when she saw her son’s beautiful eyes open she began to cry even  more.</p><p>Henry’s eyes were wide open the moment he saw her and he struggled to make a sentence:  “Mommy? What…? Dad? What’s… What’s going on? Am I dead? Is that how you are here?” he asked looking  at his mother. But Regina couldn't talk, she was just standing there, looking at her son and crying.</p><p>Finally  his mother answered him: “No, no you’re not dead my little prince.”</p><p>“If… If I am not dead how can I see  you? I don't understand. Where is dad?”</p><p>“Oh sweetheart… I didn’t want you to find like this”</p><p>“Find out what? Where  is dad?”</p><p>“He’s just went outside to answer a call, don't worry he'll be back soon".</p><p>Her son continued to stare at her  but finally spoke again "Mom if you are really here can I have an hug? Please?"</p><p>And so she did, she went to her son's  bed, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. And that scene is what Robin walks in after his call ended.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Please let me know what do you think.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Story AU Three years ago Robin and his children had to buried his wife. And now, three years later, she was standing in front of him and he couldn't say if he was crazy or not. What is the story behind her disappearance and reappearance? How will be their reunion? Terrible summary, I know sorry, but the story is better hopefully.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all thank you to anyone who have read the chapter.</p><p>English isn't my first language and for this chapter I didn’t have a betareader so any mistake is on me.</p><p>Ok so here there’s the chapter.</p><p>I own nothing (unfortunately) but Alyson</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 - The beginning</p><p> </p><p>Years earlier</p><p>A 4 years old Regina was sitting alone on the ground playing with some twigs and mud.</p><p>"Why are you sitting here alone?" 5 years old Robin asked.</p><p>"Because I'm new, I don't know anyone and the other girls are scared of a bit of dirty, like some mud could hurt them so I play alone" she said with a strange look in the eyes.</p><p>"Can I play with you? I'm not scared of the mud. I'm Robin" he said outstretching his hand like his father had told him to do when he introduce himself to someone.</p><p>"Shouldn't boys only play with boys and girls only with girls?"</p><p>"and why is that?" he asked smirking and taking back his hand.</p><p>"I don't know, it's kind of an unwritten rule?" she shrugged.</p><p>And to that he just laughed "Nah, I just don't like playing with who is scared of the mud. And you aren't scared of it so can I play with you before playtime is over?"</p><p>"Sure, why not. I'm Regina."</p><p>And that was the beginning of a very long friendship.</p><p> </p><p>"So are you going to the party this saturday?" 10 years old Regina asked to an 11 years old Robin while they were doing their homework.</p><p>"I don't know… I mean it's not like the High school dance."</p><p>"Of course it's not the High school dance, you are in 5th grade and I'm 4th grade" she said laughing like it was the most obvious thing, and of course it was but wasn't what he meant</p><p>"I know that. It's just it's elementary school, it's not important. It's just a party where there will be junk foods and drinks."</p><p>"Of course it's important, it's your last year of elementary school. And you love junk food. It'll be great, believe me." She said smiling at him.</p><p>"And how do you know it will be amazing? Last time I checked I was older then you and I still have to go to said party" he said,</p><p>"Zelina told me, and you know how she is about parties." Her sister was a fanatic of parties, so if she said it was a good one it should be true.</p><p>"Will you come with me? Please, please, pretty please?" he asked making the best puppy eyes he could.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I wouldn't miss it! I thought you never asked! But you have to come with me next year" she challenged him,</p><p>"You got yourself a deal!"</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" she asked when she saw him by the gate.</p><p>"It's your last day of middle school so I thought we could celebrate with ice cream" he said like it was something that they normally did. And it used to be, she thought sadly.</p><p>Go get ice cream after school was something they use to do before he started high school. Since that day Robin often ignore her but she was determined to not end their friendship and she did everything she could to prevent it, from go to see his practice and basketball games to go to his house unexpectedly to spend time with him. But at some point she stopped to go to his practice, then to his games but it was like he didn't even notice. The bell of why she was doing this rang in his head only four months after she stopped to go also to his house. So he went to their favorite ice cream shop and bought as much ice cream as he could and then he went to Regina's house to ask for forgiveness. It took a while but in the end Regina forgave him.</p><p>She couldn't be happier with the answer he gave her and soon the pair was walking toward the ice cream shop to celebrate his last day of the first year of high school and her last year of middle school.</p><p> </p><p>They were watching a film where a girl professed her love to her best friend but he just friendzoned her and it was so sad. So he took a decision, it was now or never; he just hoped that the conclusion would be different from the one in the movie. </p><p>"Be my girlfriend", it was the only thing he said.</p><p>Regina looked at him with wide eyes and popcorns that fall from her mouth "What?"</p><p>"Be my girlfriend" he repeated like she hadn't heard the first time.</p><p>"I heard what you said. It's just… Why? Why now? Why are you asking me this? We are good friends, well best friends. Why ruin this?"</p><p>"Because I might only be sixteen but I think I'm in love with you. In love like a 16 years old can be but every time I look at you I have butterflies in my stomach, my heart it's like it goes faster and I'm always so much happier when you are around."</p><p>"I don't what to say. Robin… I…"</p><p>"Why don't I tell you something and then we'll go from there?"</p><p>"What other things you could say? You just told me that you are in love with me…"</p><p>"I might have seen your diary." And if before she looked speechless now she looked angry, but he continued anyway "Please don't kill me, I didn't see it on purpose. I saw your sister in your room reading it and I took it away from her. And I might have seen a page where you were saying that you have feelings for me but you didn't want to ruin our friendship because it was too important to you, as it's for me. And to all of that I can add the fact that you always hated every girl that I asked out and the two girls that were my girlfriends only received killer looks from you."</p><p>She was speechless. No one should have seen that diary, Robin in particular. But he did and he said that he also has the same feelings. She wanted to scream but the only thing that came out from her mouth was "wow! I mean… wow... I spent years trying to hide the fact that I had a crush on you, trying to not act like a crazy, jealous and possessive person every time you introduced me to one of your 'girls friends' and you profess your love for me like this. Well… wow!"</p><p>"So what the problem? I have feelings for you, you have for me. Why you don't want to be my girlfriend? I know I can be an idiot sometimes but..." He asked like the most normal thing, like he was asking her what kind of ice cream she wanted.</p><p>"Why? Argh, you're such a boy."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"It means… I don't know what it means. Maybe I mean that in my head I often pictured you profess your love for me… don't laugh and don't look at me like that…" She said pointing her finger at him,</p><p>"I wouldn't dream of it" he said and so she continued to speak</p><p>"...like in a movie with the romantic things and everything but this… this is so you and it's perfect. And it's so perfect that I'm scared this is only a dream and soon I'll woke up."</p><p>"Can I do something to show you it's not a dream without you freaking out?"</p><p>She nodded and so he kissed her, but that kiss was different from the ones he had gave to his previous girlfriends; it was like that kiss was magical and the fact that it was her first kiss was even more magical. And since that day they were together, with the funny moments and the sad one, with the laughs and the tears after the arguments but always together.</p><p> </p><p>"So college. Have you thought about it?"</p><p>"No. You?"</p><p>"Me? I have another year to think about it. You have months!"</p><p>"Well with the basketball and my good grades I can go everywhere but I was thinking to stay local."</p><p>"Stay local? You could go everywhere and you want stay here?"</p><p>"Yes well you're here, so yes I was thinking of staying local."</p><p>"While I really appreciate this I don't want you regret anything by staying here, you have to where you really want to go and I'll be here only for another year. Maybe next year I can go to the same college as you."</p><p>He was now looking at her like she was crazy "It's not that we live in the desert we live in New York, the colleges are really good here. And what do mean you don't want me regret something if I stay here? Staying here with you is not something to regret." And now he was looking at her with a serious expression,</p><p>"What I mean is that we are young and we don't know what will happen in the future; if for any reason we should break up, I don't want you to regret anything, like go to a college you didn't really want to go only to stay near me." Yes well she had a point he thought, they were young and anything could go wrong in their live but he didn't really believe it, he knew he was going to marry her one day.</p><p>"While you are perfectly right I believe we are going to be together for really long time. And if you don't like the fact I want to stay local to be close to you, well put the thing like this: I want to stay close to my parents." And he was smirking and showing her his dimples and he knew she couldn't resist his dimples.</p><p>"Smartass. Alright you win this round but don't get to use to that."</p><p>Laughing he said: "I'll mark this date on the calendar, you admit that I won! I want remember this day. And I was thinking about the Columbia University." He said smirking.</p><p> </p><p>They were sitting on stairs in front of her house, in her hand the letter that could change her future in a good or in a bad way. "You open it, I don't wanna see it"</p><p>"Calm down I'm sure you got in. You're amazing, intelligent, you have this amazing intuition… If they didn't accept you they're a bunch of idiot!" She smile and he put his arm around her shoulder, "Ok let's do this" He open the letter and start reading, his face showing no emotion.</p><p>"So? Came on, tell me!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but you're about telling your mother you're about to go to the 'John Jay College of Criminal Justice'! I knew it! I think it's the right moment to tell you 'I told you so!" She didn't know if being angry at him for what he had just did and almost gave her an heart attack or being immensely happy to go to her college dream.</p><p>"You are an idiot! You almost gave me an heart attack! I really got in? Like, for real?" he nodded and he hugged her and kissed</p><p>"I told you, you are amazing." Her mother will have un heart attack when she'll find out she's going to public college.</p><p> </p><p>They were at Regina's graduation and she has lost the count of how many picture Robin has already took of her. She just wanted go to eat!</p><p>"I want another picture with the graduated girl, by that that plant with the white roses"</p><p>"Another one? I lost the count of how many pictures we took."</p><p>"Just another one, okay?" He took her by the shoulders and moved her to stand in front of the big bush with the white roses, then he checked that someone of their family was ready to take the pictures or film the moment and then he got down on his knee and her mouth fell open</p><p>"What are you doing? Get up, everyone is looking at us!" And it' was true, all the people at the ceremony were now looking at them but he just shook his head and began to speak</p><p>"Just shut up for once and listen to me ok? I had all this speech ready, I even practiced in front of the mirror but I don't think I'll follow it. The first time I saw you, you were playing alone with the mud and I remember I thought 'what girl would play with the mud?' and my friends said it was better stay away because you were strange but while they were thinking that I was thinking that it was amazing that also girls like play in the mud. And I'm so glad I didn't ignore you like my friends told me because that day I meet my first girl friend who became my crazy best friend and then my girlfriend. And now I'm hoping she'll becoming else, so Regina Mills will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"</p><p>She was speechless, with tears that were wetting her face and a smile so bright that could light up a room "Please say something, I'm dying done here! I need to know if I have to go and hide my head under the mud..." She still could only stare but in that moment she couldn't love him more</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes! I'll marry you! Yes! You are the most sappy man I know but I couldn't love you more in this moment!"</p><p>"I love you too!" He put the ring on her finger then he got up, picked her up and swung her around until they both fell on the ground still in each other arms. Their families watching them crying too.</p><p> </p><p>They found an apartment in the between their colleges, and started living together. They married a year later after the proposal and a couple of years later they had their first child, well children a little boy named Henry and a little girl named Alyson. They both finished college, Robin become a lawyer and Regina decided to go into police. Their live was amazing and become even better when they had their third child Roland when the twins were four.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> A.N. I know nothing about the school and the college system in America and I'm sorry if I had wrote something in the wrong way.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t know when I’ll be able to update again since life is a mess right now but I hope to be able to update soon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If you want and have time please tell me what you thing. Constructive criticisms are welcome.  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Story AU Three years ago Robin and his children had to buried his wife. And now, three years later, she was standing in front of him and he couldn't say if he was crazy or not. What is the story behind her disappearance and reappearance? How will be their reunion? Terrible summary, I know sorry, but the story is better hopefully.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to who had read.</p><p>Unfortunately I own nothing and none but Alyson.</p><p>I couldn’t find a title for this chapter so if anyone have an idea I’ll be really happy to read it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 </p><p> </p><p>When Robin went back in room the scene that was in front of him was one he thought he would never see again: his son cuddle in the arms of his mother, something he dreamt about but never thought to have again. Robin was on the phone with his brother Will to ask if he could stay with the kids a bit more because something came up; ‘something came up Will so if you could stay with the kids a bit more it would be really helpful’ it’s what he said had happened to his brother. Because how do you say to someone that your dead wife isn’t so dead anymore? How the hell he is going to tell to his kids that their mother, the one that every time there was the occasion of making a wish they asked for her to came back, was actually alive? Well at least one of them already know. Henry knows and while he was really surprised he was also really really happy to have his mother back. And now he has to find a way to tell his daughter and son and while tell Alyson is going to be easier than to tell Roland, it still isn’t going to be a walk in the park. </p><p> </p><p>She could feel him staring and she was torn: look at him knowing that if she does she would have to face him or continuing to stroke her son’s hair and ignore Robin. That was a really big dilemma. Regina decided to stay with her son until she was sure he was asleep and then she got up from the bed and she went where Robin was standing. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to tell him like this, but then he woke up and I just turn around and answered him without thinking. Just like everything I ever done…” the last part was just a whisper but Robin heard it anyway and in any other moment he would have told her that he wasn’t true, that she was always rational in every thing she did. But now he couldn’t because he was still trying to figuring out his feeling. </p><p>“It’s okay, I’m glad that at least one of them know. I don’t think there is a right or wrong way to tell your kids that their mum is alive. It wasn’t easy tell them you were dead either but at least that was it” Okay maybe this wasn't the right way to start this conversation and he hurried to add an <em> I’m sorry </em>to her. But she didn’t say a thing; he was right: it would be better if she had stay dead. </p><p>“Before telling the other two I was thinking that it could be a good idea talking with the psychologist that helped us when…” he couldn’t end that sentence, it’s still hurt to much even if she was standing in front of him. </p><p>“Whatever you think is best for them, I have no rights to tell what is right or wrong for them.” And to that he didn’t know what to say. </p><p> </p><p>They stare at each other for a moment before he moved past her and he went to his son’s bed to stroke his hair. </p><p>“I’m going to go. Call me if you need, if after you tell the kids by some miracle they decide they want to see me or if you decide it’s better if never see them again.” With that she wrote down her number and then she went to say goodbye to her son.</p><p>“Bye sweetheart, I love you. I’ll see you soon hopefully.” She kissed his forehead and she made the move to exit the room when her son’s voice stopped her; apparently he wasn’t asleep as she thought “Mommy, where are you going?” </p><p>“I have to go home, I have things to take care of, I still have to talk with my mother…” </p><p>“You don’t want to stay here with me? You don’t love  me anymore?” And God he sounded so little and so scared.</p><p>“Henry, of cour…” his father began to speak but he was interrupted by his mother. </p><p>“Of course I love you. I love you and your siblings more than anything in this world but I have to go to my house.” House and not home, because there’s no home without her family. </p><p>“But why can’t you stay here?!? Soon dad will go home and I’ll be here alone again” Henry argued. “But then he will came back with your siblings and we still haven’t told them what is going on.” </p><p>“No, he won’t because he never brought them here in the evening, they always come after school. And dad will left right after dinner. Please stay, I don’t want to go to sleep without you again!” And now he was crying and both his parents heart was breaking. Robin didn’t know what to say but for the first time in three years he wasn’t the one who had to try to calm down his son because since the moment Henry saw his mother it was like Robin didn’t exist anymore and he couldn’t blame his son since he miss Regina so much too. </p><p>“How about this: mom goes to her house and she does whatever she has to do and then came back after your dinner so when I’ll go home she will be here. What do you both think?” </p><p>“Work for me. Is it okay for you sweetheart?” </p><p>“You promise to came back this time?” </p><p>“I'll came back really soon and from now on I'll tell you every time I have to go somewhere.” With that she made her way out of the room only to be followed by Robin. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going now? I know it's not my business but…” </p><p>“I understand. I have to go to my mother. I have to try to talk to her without giving her an heart attack. I just hope Robert or Neal are there. I’ll see you later.” And with that she was gone, before Robin could stop her again. </p><p> </p><p>She was standing in front of her childhood home and she didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t just go, knock and wait for her mother to open the door; doing this would really give her an heart attack. But what she could do? Well someone somewhere must really love her because behind her appear her brother and that could solve part of the problem, or so she hoped. </p><p>“Reggie?” </p><p>“Yes...” </p><p>“It’s really you?” </p><p>“It’s me” </p><p>“How? You were dead, we buried you, I cried… Our parents cried… And now you here, alive and well?” </p><p>“Would you believe me of I told you it wasn’t my decision leaving all of you but it was for the best because we all were in danger?” </p><p>“That’s depends. Are we still in danger? Are you going to stay or are you going to disappear again?” “No, yes, no.” but after she saw his confused face she explain better: “No, we are not in danger anymore; yes, I’m going to stay; no, I’m not going to disappear again.” </p><p>“You’ll tell me the whole story another time but now can I please hug you? I missed you so much! Never thought I would say that thought.” </p><p>“You have no idea how much I missed all of you.” </p><p>“Have you already seen Robin and the kids? They must be so happy.” </p><p>“I saw Robin and Henry and while he was happy to see me, Robin not so much...” she said sadly “That explain your face, you look good” </p><p>“I look like shit, you can stop lying. I have to ask you something tough: I have to tell my mother I’m alive but if I’ll go in by myself I don’t know what will happen. And since I don’t know if your father is in…” </p><p>“My father is out now but I’ll try to break the news to her. Come in, I’m going to talk to her and you’re going to wait in the hall”.</p><p> </p><p>While she was waiting she had the time to think how her mother was: she was a loving mother but also really strict when it was needed; her sister was 12 and she was 9 when their father died and on their mother it was really hard but they stick together. She was 11 when her mother introduced them Robert and Neal and the next year they got married; at the beginning it was strange but then it was just normal. Like it was normal having her big brother helping her when she was in trouble. And now she was in really big, bad and terrible trouble.</p><p> </p><p>“You are telling me she alive and you pretend I believe you? We buried her!” Regina could heard her mother’s voice from the hall. </p><p>“I know it’s hard to believe but it’s her. I’ve talked to her and I’ve hugged her. It’s really our earthquake” and now Regina was crying hearing her nickname. </p><p>“I need to see her. If it’s true I need to see her with my eyes. Where is she?” </p><p>“She’s nearer than you think, wait a moment. Earthquake why don’t you join us?” And so she did and she almost gave an heart attack to her mother, thank god to her brother. </p><p>“Hi mom.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Please let me know what do you think </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reunion, hopefully</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Story AU Three years ago Robin and his children had to buried his wife. And now, three years later, she was standing in front of him and he couldn't say if he was crazy or not. What is the story behind her disappearance and reappearance? How will be their reunion? Terrible summary, I know sorry, but the story is better hopefully.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unfortunately I own nothing and none but Alyson. </p><p>As always an HUGE THANK YOU to @LaNaniuska. </p><p>I hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 4 - Reunion, hopefully </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard tell what both women were feeling because both of them were able to mask their emotion perfectly, but now Neal didn’t know what to do: stay there, go in the other room and give them space or go to take the good stuff and three glasses? In the end he decided to go in the other room to call his father; he wasn’t going to him what was happening on the phone but at least he could tell him that something had happened and he needs to come home real fast. His father was confused but he agreed to come home as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi mom? You’ve be gone for three years, I thought you were dead for three years, three fucking years of hell, three years of seeing your kids struggling because they missed you more than it could be said, three years where I thought I had to bury you, and no parent should buried her own daughter, and you come here and the first thing you say is ‘Hi mom’. After your brother came here and he told me you're alive, like it was normal?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The second thing would have been ‘I’m sorry’ but it doesn’t even began to cover for what I put you and anyone else through. So I’m just going to say ‘Hi mom, I’m sorry for everything I did’ and wait for you to yell at me the way I know I deserve.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina expected screams and anger, telling her she shouldn’t have come back because it complicated everything, that it would be better if she stayed dead, but once again her mother surprised her </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here you, I can yell at you later. My little earthquake.” Regina didn’t expect that hug until she received it and oh boy, she couldn’t describe how much she missed her mother and how much she needed that hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended the hug when they heard noise from behind them. Regina could swear on her life, okay maybe not on her life given the situation but on something really important, that her almost emotionless and strange stepfather Robert had never cried but she could also swear that in that moment he had tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robert didn’t know if he could believe his eyes or not because the woman he had seen as his daughter since he had married her mother and that they had to bury was wrapped in her mother’s arms and both women were crying; not that he could blame them since he himself was about to cry, not that he would never admit it though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to tell you over the phone that she was alive, she already had to face Robin and I don’t think it went so well.” </span>
  <span>Neal said coming up behind his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the only answer Robert was able to give was: “I’m going to take the rum and the glasses, I’ll be right back.” and with that he left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina and Cora sat on the couch with their arms still linked together, Neal sat on the armchair while Robert came back and he passed a glass to Regina as he sat on the other armchair, but she refused: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks but I can’t accept, I have to go back to the hospital to Henry. I promised him I would go back after his dinner to stay with him” she said leaning her head on her mother’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you already saw Robin and the kids?” her mother said a bit surprised, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only seen Robin and Henry. When I found out that Henry was in the hospital I came back, against my best judgment, and I went immediately to him.” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course you came back, your baby boy was sick. But come back from where? From what? Why did you go away in the first place? Why pull all of this? Not that I’m not happy to have you back because I really am, Regina. It’s just I don’t understand...” her stepfather said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in Portland,  my boss sent me there to save your life and mine. I was in the witness protection.” And then she went on explain what she could. When she finished, they could have done a competition of who had cried more between Regina, Cora and Neal. Robert had tears in his eyes but they didn’t fall. All of that was just so surreal that they didn’t know how to behave or what to feel. Cora tightened her arms around her daughter like she could vanish before their eyes but then Regina stomach rumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was the last time you eat?” Regina laughed a bit knowing that the answer wasn’t going to pleased her mother, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday evening for sure and this morning I drank a coffee and took a few bites of I don’t remember what because it was terrible hospital food. I left home really early this morning, I wanted to fix some things before going to Henry” and to this Neal’s eyes go widen </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t really eaten since yesterday? Who are you and what have you done with my sister, the one that would always steal my food since she never had enough and could eat an elephant without gaining weight?” he said laughing only to receive a slap and a stern look from his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This won’t do, come on there’s some leftovers in the kitchen.” They ate in silence, only sometimes one of them asking some questions. One of these questions was from her mother about her sister and if she already had seen her since she was at the hospital that morning, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t seen Ze. For some reason I don’t think it will be a good idea seeing her after three years in the place where she’s working knowing her temper.” Regina said. She loves her sister, but they have the same temper and confronting her at the hospital wasn’t a great idea. “We need a neutral place, I can go to her home with one of you or she could come here. God she’ll hate me for this and I’ll be lucky if she doesn’t try to kill me with a scalpel.” Regina and Zelena were really close and after their father’s death they become even more close; all this situation is going to be very hard on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can talk about how to break the news to your sister tomorrow. Now you need to finish eating.” Cora wouldn't have let her daughter out of the house unless she finished her food. After they ate Regina got ready to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go, dinner time is almost over and I don’t want to leave Henry alone more than I already did.” The guilt of abandoning her family was eating her alive and she couldn't do anything about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you staying now?" Cora asked, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In an hotel room" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? In an hotel? Why don't you come here? Your room hasn’t go anywhere." For her it was unacceptable that her daughter continue to stay alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It wasn't her room the one I saw running away from home the other day? If not hers, whose room was that?" Neal said, earning a glare from everyone and a punch from Regina who also laughed a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really missed you, you know? I missed you and your stupid sense of humor." She said to her brother, then to her mother, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks but I don't count of staying there for too long. I already found a little apartment nearby and I'm going to move my things in there in tomorrow or the next day at latest." She said and then she hugged her mother, her brother and her stepfather before she moved toward the door. But before she could go towards the door her mother hugged her again, making her promise to call and not disappear again otherwise "I'll find you and I'll kill you with my bare hands, have I been clear?" She whispered in Regina's ear, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you've been clear enough. I won't disappear again and I'll call you every day. I promise." Regina then hugged Robert and Neal and left to go back to her son. 'Back to her son', what an amazing thing to say again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile at the hospital, Henry wasn't still so sure that his mom would came back. "Are you sure mom will came back?" Henry asked to his father, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, she will. And about mom, I have to talk with the nurses to let them know it's ok for her to be here with you for tonight. I have to talk to the doctor too, I'll be right back." And with that Robin left the room to go looking for the doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Whale was a strange man but a good doctor. It was difficult explain who was the woman that would stay with Henry was, but fortunately he had an open mind and he didn't asked to many questions. While he was coming back to his son's room, he saw Regina from the elevator. She looked more tired and her eyes were puffy and red like she had been crying. He waited for her and he had to resist the urge to take her into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you're okay?" She let out a strange sound at that question, it was obvious that she wasn't okay but she smiled a bit at the thought that he still care enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not okay, I don't think I will be okay any time soon but one day I'll be okay. Don't worry about me." He was ready to say that he will always worry about her but Regina stopped him with a question. "Have you talked to the doctor and the nurses about tonight and the fact that I'll stay with Henry?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, he didn't ask too many questions and he said it was okay. He also said that tomorrow afternoon or tomorrow evening at most, he will be discharged." Saying this brought a big smile on both Regina and Robin's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is an amazing news!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is. They don't keep patients in the hospital too long for an appendicitis if there aren't complications. And this brings me to ask you something. I have an appointment with doctor Hopper before going home to Alyson and Roland. I’m going to let the kids skip school tomorrow so I can tell them in the morning. Can you stay here with Henry for breakfast too?" He asked her, like there was the need to ask her if she wanted to stay with her son, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here for the night, of course I'll stay for breakfast too. Let me know if you need anything after the appointment and how you want to proceed." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. I'll ask the doctor some advice but I'm going to tell the kids what happened tomorrow for sure. They need to know. I think I’ll go with telling them directly that you’re alive, see how they react and then move from there." And together they began to walk towards Henry's room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we should talk too. You asked almost nothing of what happened and I know you want to ask and you have every right to know. Maybe it could be better if you know something more, so if the kids will ask you something you could answer them. But it’s just an idea, we don’t need to…”, she couldn’t finish her sentence because Robin interrupted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that us talking is a good idea, however I think it will be better if you are the one answering their question.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think they will want to talk to me? You are too optimistic. Please never change.” He smiled before he went on with his thought </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll have to talk to you if they want answers. I wouldn’t answer their questions even if I knew what to say, which I don’t since we still didn’t really had the time to talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is manipulation, you know that right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not manipulation” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forcing them to ask me questions to ensure they’ll speak with me is not manipulation? And how do you call it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well okay maybe it is, but I think it’s the best if they heard the truth from you instead of me. In this way they can’t say I had invented anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is still manipulation, but works for me. Maybe it’s better if I’m not here when you come to get Henry, this way they won’t see me right away and I could come later when you all are home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you are trying to find a way to postpone the inevitable. I’m sure that once I tell them everything they’ll want to see you right away. We’ll see you here and if we need to change plans I’ll call you” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina stared at him with widen eyes “Wow, you’re more understanding than I thought about all of this. Not that I'm complaining, but I thought you would put up more of a fight when I asked about the kids. Instead you're going to talk to them tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I haven’t elaborated everything that happened completely. And Henry knows. It wouldn't be fair ask him to not talk about you because his siblings don't know. Come on, let’s go to Henry.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They reached Henry’s room, who raised his head when he heard voice. “Mom you came back!!” Regina put her purse on a chair and she went to hug his son, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I would come back didn’t I?” Henry just smiled and cuddled more into his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go now. Mom will stay with you tonight and tomorrow morning but I’ll see you both tomorrow in the late morning.” Robin said glancing to his watch; if he wanted to be on time to meet Dr. Hopper he really needed to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why late morning and not morning as usual?” Henry asked to his father; the kid was a bit worried about this change of plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because before coming here I have to talk with your siblings, so I’ll come later with them. There’s nothing to be worried about, Henry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you wanna know what the doctor told us earlier?” Regina asked, trying to distract Henry from the fact that he wouldn’t see his father in the morning, and Henry nodded, “He said that tomorrow afternoon or tomorrow evening at most you can go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally! The food here is terrible. I can’t wait to go home and eat your lasagna.” he exulted. Right, they haven't told Henry that she wouldn't live with them </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry, I’m not going to come home and live with you guys. I’ve found an apartment and you can come visit whenever you want but I won’t live with you.” Henry’s bottom lip began to tremble </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… but why not? You’re here again, why you can’t come home? You two are married, we are a family.” and now he was openly crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry come here little prince,” she said taking him into her lap, “I can’t come home with you because what I did created a huge mess, it hurt a lot of people included you, your siblings and your father. Just because I’m back it doesn’t mean we can go back like we were before. We can’t just pretend that nothing happened and erase this past three years. I have to live with the consequence of what I did and everything I changed. You made a life, the four of you, in this three years and neither that can be erased.” she said sweeping away Henry’s tears and her own. This was an easy way to put it. She had said everything and nothing in that little speech but she didn’t know how to explain the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fair. You just got back and you’re going away again.” This time it was Robin who speak, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, none of that. The fact that she’s not gonna live with us doesn’t mean she will go away. It only means that she’ll live in a different house and, as far as concern me, you can see her whenever you want and so your siblings, if they want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promise we will see her again even if she doesn’t live with us? You pinky promise?” </span>
  <span>He hadn’t use the pinky promise thing in a while but Robin was glad that even if Henry was ten he still use it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I pinky promise. Now give me a big hug. I have to sneak out of here before nurse Blue sees me. And you know how she is when someone is where he’s not suppose to be. I love you, Henry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night Regina.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night Robin.” and with a last glance behind his shoulder, Robin left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Henry, it’s time to sleep. I’ll be right here with you in the morning when you wake up, I promise, but now you have to sleep. Come here.” she said opening her arms so that Henry could lay down, “Good night Henry, I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, mommy.” he said snuggling more into his mother while dreamland called him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin went a couple of floors up, to Dr Hopper’s office. The doctor had been very helpful three years prior for him and the kids and still was when Robin needed to talk with someone. So it was natural that for this delicate situation, he asked Dr Hopper’s help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a while Robin, I thought things were going better.” the Dr said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were until Regina raised from the ash and came back into our lives.” Robin said, too much calmly for the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Regina isn't dead? But I thought… That man... Wow… This is a lot to elaborate, right? How are you doing? You seem so calm about the situation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As it can be expected, it's a shock. I'm in shock. But I'm sure it will be better once Regina explains everything. It's not for me that I'm here. I need an advice on how to tell the kids. At least Henry already knows" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… well this is certainly a difficult situation, one that I never face before. How come Henry already knows but Alyson and Roland not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because when Regina found out that Henry was in hospital, she decided to come back. She didn't plan for Henry to see her but he woke up while she was still in the room. He knows she’s alive but he doesn't know why she did all of this. She’s with him now and she’ll stay with him in the morning so I can talk with the other two little monster. I was planning on telling them in a few days but the fact that Henry already knows and tomorrow he will be discharged, it made sure I have to tell the kids tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how did you find out she was alive? How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was in Henry’s room when I arrived so I basically walked in on her. She didn't plan either for me to see her. And, as I said, now I’m not here for me now. I just need a way to tell them without traumatizing them more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you tell them that their mother was dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sat them down, I told them to remember that their mother loved them very much and that something terrible had happened to her because of a bad man. But they were so little, they didn’t really understand what had happened. They just understood that their mother wouldn't come home anymore. Of course the twins understood that better than Roland.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could approach the situation in the same way and now they’re older, they’ll understand more and better. I think a direct method is better with them. They’re smart and from what I know, they don’t like it when you sugarcoat something for them too much. Even for little Roland.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Direct method, okay. Thank you doctor. And I think I’ll make an appointment at least for the four of us. I can’t speak for Regina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. And I’m here for anything you might need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re paid for saying this, Doc.” And with that Robin left the Doc’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Robin got home it was really quiet. Hopefully the kids went to bed easily even if he wasn’t at home. Alyson and Roland didn’t like when they couldn’t see their father and the fact that he had talk to them just one time that day didn’t help either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beer?” Will asked, scaring the hell out of Robin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Will? You almost gave me an heart attack. I had enough excitement and surprise for today.” Robin said, taking the beer from his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And exactly what happened that was so exciting and surprising?” Will asked taking a sip of his own beer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh nothing, beside the fact that Regina is alive, today Henry and I saw her and in the morning, I have to tell that to the kids.” Robin said like it was a normal thing while Will began to splutter his beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, can you repeat? Because I think I just hear you saying Regina is alive but I’m not that drunk yet so I didn’t imagine it. It’s not funny at all. Can you repeat it please?” Will was trying to understand what was wrong with his brother for saying something like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina is alive. God, in a day it happened so many things that is could be a month. I found her this morning in Henry’s room. I still don’t know the whole story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you say it like this? Like it's a normal thing that she disappeared on you and the kids and then came back like this? Because I don’t think I could be so understanding and neither you are. And she didn’t even tell you the whole story? Come on man, really? And you are here apparently so relaxed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me I’m everything but relaxed. I don’t know the whole story because we didn’t had the time to talk about it. And I’m partially understanding because it wasn’t her choice leave us. Knowing that actually help a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t her choice? What that is supposed to mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean that her boss decided everything without her agreeing to it because she was unconscious, in order to save her and us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, all of this is crazy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely crazy. I’m going to see my kids and I’m going to bed. Feel free to crash here tonight. And thank for taking care of the kids all day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ok. This is why there are the cool uncles, to stay with the kids, spoil them and make sure they don’t do their homework.” Will said laughing and then he added:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Robin. And don't worry, they did all their homework and ate their vegetables.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night Will”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Will went to the guest room, Robin went to his daughter’s room. She was sound asleep, hugging tight a teddy bear that was half her size; in the last three years not once she went to bed without it: it was the last gift her mother had give to her. Robin fixed her covers before kissing her head and left the room to go to Roland’s. The boy was sleeping like a starfish: head on the pillow, arms hanging on either side of the bed like the legs; the covers were on the floor like always, Roland always kicked them away, so he fixed them, he kissed his head and he went in his own bedroom. Sleep didn’t come, he was thinking at his life before Regina’s death, at his life after her death and trying to imagine how his life could be now that she was back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin tossed in the bed until 5 AM when he decided to get up, he turned off his kid’s alarms since he decided to let them sleep in considering the long day that waited for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will left around 7.30 AM in order to go to work so Robin was on his own until the kids wake up. In the meantime he exchange texts with Regina, who had barely closed her eyes that night. Around 9 AM the kids came running down the stairs yelling, “Dad we’re super late, why you didn’t wake us up?” Alyson said; she likes school and she loves learning; like mother, like daughter. Roland, on the other side, was happy that their father didn’t woke them up, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the problem, we slept in, we don’t have to sit in class all day, what’s wrong with that Aly? And stop yelling this early in the morning.” Roland said; he really hates school and he prefers staying outside; like father, like son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that today we could all stay at home and then go get your brother since he’s coming home today. Come on guys, let’s have breakfast.” Robin was trying to act normal but it wasn’t easy and his kids were perceptive so they picked up the fact that something was wrong and they shared a questioning look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not normal. Beside the fact that Henry is coming home today, why dad kept us home?” Alyson asked Roland but the boy was more focused on the pancakes on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not important, we’re at home and that’s okay.” They sat at the kitchen island and they began to eat but Alyson knows that something was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we really at home? And don’t say that it’s just because Henry will come home. I know there’s something else.” And from they way Alyson said it, it was clear that it wasn’t a question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, there’s something else. So why don’t we eat breakfast and then we talk about it?” Robin was trying to postpone that conversation as much as possible. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell them about Regina, but he thought he had more time to adjust to her return and to tell the kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s something bad?” Roland asked now curious to know what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… It’s not bad but I don’t know how you are going to react to the situation. Finish your breakfast, we’ll talk later.” And this buys him at least another half hour, or so he thought because ten minutes later Alyson and Roland were ready to talk; they never eat their breakfast this fast when they didn't have to go to school. Robin sat the kids on the couch, he knelt down in front of them, he took a deep breath and then he start talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What I’m going to tell you is something that is very difficult to understand even for an adult, so I need the two of you listening to me very carefully.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are scaring us daddy. What are you talking about?” Alyson was on the verge of crying but she tried to stay strong for Roland and her father, who seems rather sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's about mom and what happened after that man hurt her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She died. That’s what you told us had happened. A man shoot her and she died."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes and it's true. It was true. Now I want both of you to remember how much your mother loved you and before jumping to conclusions, I want you to listen to what I have to tell you." Before continuing, Robin took a hand of each of his kids into his, looked into their eyes and he started talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that mom's job was to chase the bad guys, right" - Alyson and Roland nodded - "One of this men was really angry at her because she found out that he was guilty of some horrible things and decided to get revenge on her. Mom's boss already imagined that the man wanted to hurt her so they did something, they were ready in the case the man really went after her. But in order to outsmart him she had to do something extreme and there was a lot of lying and that something and the lies weren't entirely her choice, most of them weren't. Yesterday morning when I went to your brother I found out he wasn't alone, there was a woman with him. You see… That woman… God this is so difficult… Alyson, Roland that woman was yo…" But Robin couldn't finish the sentence because his daughter surprised him once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was mom, isn't it? She was the woman in Henry's room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? What are you talking about, mommy is dead you dummy!" Roland said, speaking for the first time since the beginning of the conversation. “You told us she was dead daddy, you said a bad man took her away from us.” His 6 years old brain was trying to understand what was happening. All he knew was that his mommy was dead but now his father is here telling them there was a woman with their  brother and that woman was their mommy. But if she was dead, how was it possible?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How his daughter arrived at that conclusion was a mystery to him, but instead of asking that he decided to answer his son. “Yes, I told you that because it was what her boss and the doctor told me. They told me that man hurt her and even if they had try really hard they weren't able save her. But this morning I saw her, while she was with Henry.” Robin stopped and took a deep breath then he started to talk again, saying the words that would have change all their life all over again “Alyson, Roland your mom is alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Alyson and Roland stare at their father. The question in their head was the same but the one who give voice to that was Alyson: “How is it even possible? You said she was dead, she was gone but now you say she alive. How she was able to come back? I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aly, your mother never really died. You can’t come back if you’re dead, you know that. Her bosses made her go away for a while to protect her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She had to go away in order to save us.” Aly said. Wow, her daughter was really a genius, Robin thought. But Roland didn’t have the same idea as his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She abandoned us. She just left…” Robin took a deep breath; he knew making Roland understand would be more difficult than make Aly understand. He was only three when they said to him that mommy was gone and she wouldn’t come home anymore and that was his life in the last three years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buddy, it’s more complex. She didn’t just left and abandoned you. She had to leave because the man that hurt her wanted to hurt the three of you, me and the rest of our family. The people who helped your mom did all of this to make that man believe that she was gone so he wouldn't come after us. This is all I know but if you want to know more I’m sure mom would tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can see her? Really?” Alyson asked with a light in her eyes whom Robin hadn't seen in three years. “Yes, if you want you can see her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When?” Now that she knew that her mommy was alive Alyson wanted nothing more than hugs and a lot of cuddles from her. Roland on the other hand wasn’t so sure about seeing her, “I don’t know if I want to see her…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Roland, you don’t have to. And Aly we’ll go in a bit. She still at the hospital with your brother so when we'll go to him you’ll see her. Why don’t you go get dress so we can go?” Alyson didn’t need to be told twice and as soon as her father finished to talk she sprint up the stairs instead Roland remain still on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on Roland? “Why you don’t want to see mommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember her. I see the picture but I don’t remember her being my mommy, I don’t remember playing with her or do my homework with her like Henry and Aly do. I don’t know her and she’s my mom.” Robin took a crying Roland and put him in his lap before talking </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know all of this is difficult, it’s difficult for me so I can’t imagine how it is for you. I know that for you she is a stranger, you don’t remember her and this is normal, you were only three… But how about this: we go there, you see her and if you don’t want to talk to her it’s okay. I won’t force you. And if want to go away then we'll think about something. You know it’s difficult for us but it’s difficult for mom too. Can we gave her a chance? Deal?” Robin asked extending his hand; Roland took and shake it </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal. I’m going to get dressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And both Locksley boys went to get dressed. Not five minute later Alyson appears on his door </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see that. Alyson how… How did you know I was talking about mom earlier? And how do you know she went away to protect us?” Alyson plop herself up on her mother’s side of the bed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I read a book where a man had to go away because he was in danger and he stayed away for a while. When you said that mommy had to go away for a while and come back I thought about it. Mom gave me that book a month before...” she said shrugging, she didn’t need to finish that sentence. Robin was amazed: his ten years old had figured out the situation better than he did, like it was something so simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready daddy.” the littlest Locksley said appearing on the door while Robin was hugging Alyson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina was passing her hand through Henry’s hair while he slept; she was still amazed by the fact that she was here with him. She almost hadn’t slept that night; it didn’t matter that she was overtired and hadn’t sleep decently in three years, because she wanted to be able to see Henry as much as possible. So she continue to look at him and didn’t listen to the nurses that told her that if she slept Henry wouldn’t go anywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry woke up with a start when he realized that someone was touching his head. He opened his eyes, blinked a couple of times before remembering what happened the day before and realized that the body next to him was his mother. With this thought he threw himself in her arms, thanking her for not disappearing; she hugged him back, holding him as close as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eat breakfast and when they finished the doctor came in for the last visit “Well everything is okay so you can go home this afternoon. I’ll get all the paperwork ready to sign for your father” Dr Whale said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, doctor. For everything.” After Whale left they went back to cuddling on the bed. Robin, Alyson and Roland arrived almost an hour later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin was the first to enter and like the day before he found the pair cuddle on the bed; Henry was almost on top of his mother and he was the first one to see him. “Dad!! Aly! Ro!” In his excitement Henry completely missed the whispered ‘Oh my God’ from her mother when she saw her other two kids or the fact that she got up from the bed; Robin on the other hand didn’t miss it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on guys, come on in.” Both kids where sort of hiding behind their dad. It was strange seeing her there, considering that they went to the cemetery a couple of weeks before. Alyson looked at her with widen eyes while Roland looked at her for a second before putting his gaze on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina continued to stay still next to bed, leaving the decision of going to for the kids to make, without forcing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin had texted telling her what had happened during their conversation so she could be ready, or at least trying to be, for both kids behavior. She won’t force them, they have every right to hate her. The first one to come out from the hiding spot was Alyson; she stared at her mother for five good minutes before speaking “It’s really you-” Regina only nodded and went down on her knees so she could look in her eyes, “-you come back, like the man of the book.” Her eyes were still wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina nods again. “Yes, butterfly.” The use of her nickname was all it took to Alyson to run into her mother’s arms and hug her fiercely. It was difficult to say who cried more between Alyson and Regina. Alyson was asking her mother to not leave again and saying how much she loves her. Regina was telling her she would never leave again without telling them where she was going and how much she loves her, how much she missed her and how big she become “I love you butterfly, so much!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too mommy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Mommy’, that sound would never grow old to her. Roland was still standing near Robin even if the man was trying to coax him to at least say ‘Hi’ to his mother. Regina tried to pull away a little from Aly but the little girl embraced her tighter, but in the end she was able to move her daughter on her side so she could finally look at her son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Roland. I know you probably don’t remember me and that’s okay, you were so little when I had to go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my mommy. There’re a lot of your pictures at home. Daddy, Tweedledum and Tweedledee tell me stories about you.” The use of that nickname for the twins cause them to let out an ‘Hey!’ before their father silent them. “I remember you calling me ‘knight’ or something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I called you ’little knight’. Like I call your sister ‘butterfly’ and your brother ‘little prince’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if I don’t remember you, can I have un hug too? They said you always gave a lot of hugs, so maybe I can remember them...” After that Regina asked herself how she could still cry since she hadn’t stopped since Robin’s arrival and now she was crying like a waterfall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course sweetheart, you can have all the hugs you want. Come here.” Still a little hesitant Roland moves close to Regina but he was a little unsure of what to do. The problem was solved when Alyson took his arm and pulled him into her mother embrace, who gladly hug tightly both of them before saying "I think we should move all this on the bed with Henry. If that is ok with you." She said looking also at Henry. The twins both nod their head vigorously and Alyson was already on the bed before Regina could even get up from the floor and they were discussing the best accommodation for all of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roland looked between his parents and then he opted to go to sit with his father who was sitting in the armchair. Regina got herself up on the bed and immediately Henry and Alyson snuggled in both her sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't talk much if not for some questions from Regina to the twins and from the twins to her. They stayed like this, the twins almost laying on Regina and Roland snuggled with his father, until lunch time and the hospital's staff brought Henry his lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin, Alyson, Roland and Regina would have lunch later. But just before starting eating Henry asked the question Regina feared the most: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you ever tell us why you went away and were you where?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>N.A.: I don’t know a thing about hospital and their rules, hopefully I haven’t wrote it too wrong.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me know what you think and if you have time (and if you want) please leave a review?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Story AU Three years ago Robin and his children had to buried his wife. And now, three years later, she was standing in front of him and he couldn't say if he was crazy or not. What is the story behind her disappearance and reappearance? How will be their reunion? Terrible summary, I know sorry, but the story is better hopefully.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A huge THANK YOU to @LaNaniuska for the big help! </p><p>Unfortunately I own nothing but Alyson.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 5 - The end</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three years and some months prior </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina and her partner Graham were investigating murdered victim number seven. Seven women killed. Seven mothers taken away from their kids, and they didn’t know why they that was happening. There was no logic behind the murders and there wasn’t a regular time lapse; it could have been a week as well than a month, and the places were all different. The only things these women had in common was raven hair and a fair complexion and this scared the shit out of Regina, even if she didn't let it be seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was this guy, or woman for all they knew? And why he or she was doing this? It’ has been five months since the first murder and they had nothing. Nada. Nulla. Rien. This person could shot from a great distance and with a great precision. There weren’t a lot of people who could do that, if not someone from the special force, but they couldn’t figure out who could be and this was driving them crazy. Regina couldn’t remember the last time she spend time with her family without worrying about this psychopath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their boss, Ingrid Ardell, understood that it wasn’t a simple case and it was difficult to get results and find a lead when there were no clues or witnesses; the real problem was their ‘big boss’, as they called him, Leopold Blanchard, always ready to criticize their work even if they were doing their best and always demanding updates and telling them they need to do more. It didn’t help the fact that Blanchard always compared their work with his son-in-law’s work. David Nolan was a good man and a good cop but he worked for the internal affairs so it was an unwritten rule that they had to detest him, sorry not sorry man.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need a coffee, or ten” Regina said, letting her head fall on her desk, “This case is destroying me” she added without lifting her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham looked up from his paperwork before letting out an undefined sound, “We could try to ask someone to bring us coffee” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so lazy” she said, but he continued to talk ignoring her,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the woman who wanted coffee but didn’t get up to get it.” Graham stops and then he starts to talk again “or we could just wait for your husband and your little baseball team to arrive at our desks with coffee and food.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sure enough when Regina lifted her head from her desk, she saw her husband and her kids coming toward them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought coffee and the kids are bringing food!” Robin said, smiling at them while the kids were bunching on their feet with the food in their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham and Regina hurried to close every file to make sure the kids didn’t see anything. Robin then gave them their coffee and the food was put on a desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a life savior!” Regina said, taking a sip of her coffee before opening her arms for the kids to eagerly step in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my moments” Robin replied before kissing her. He, as the kids, missed Regina at home, but he knew the importance of solving this case as fast as possible so he tried not to complain too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham just smiled at the scene playing in front of him while drinking coffee and eating donuts. He and Regina were the most cliche cops that could exist: they live on coffee and ate an unhealthy quantity of donuts and hamburgers. Plus, Regina was addict to Skittles so there was always a bag on her desk or in a drawer and everyone knew that if they valued their life, the best thing to do was not touch her Skittles.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent some time like this, talking and eating, with the two little boys in Regina’s arms and the little girl in Robin’s. After a while, Roland fell asleep, half on Regina and half on Henry and that was the signal for Robin that it was time to go.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try to be home at a decent hour, but I can’t guarantee anything…” Regina said with despair in her voice. She missed her family and couldn’t wait to finally finish this case to go back to her normal life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, I can take care of the kids. You worry about finding this monster who is taking mothers from their kids. I’ll see you later. Be careful both of you!” Of course Robin knows that there was no way Regina wouldn’t worry about her kids, but he tried anyway to ease her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that Robin left with a sleeping Roland and two bouncing twins, who ate too many donuts, while Graham and Regina went back to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina arrived at home later than she would have liked, the kids were already sound asleep and Robin was waiting for her on the couch with a glass of red wine and her dinner already heated up. Regina was sure he was an angel; she didn’t know how many husbands or wives would have done this for their spouse: waiting up for them most nights and with dinner always ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina curled up against Robin while eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why lasagna was always better the day after, she didn’t know, but that leftover was amazing. They talked about her case, but there wasn’t a lot to say so they just enjoyed the quiet and being together. Regina sat between Robin’s legs with her back against his front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was their routine for a while and the only thing that changed was the time Regina got home: sometime she would ask Graham to cover for her and other times it was Graham who insisted that she went home since he didn’t have anyone waiting for him. After his last girlfriend broke his heart, he decided to take a pause from love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally found something after the ninth victim. Someone saw like a flash, a reflection on a roof. In his hurry the killer committed an error: he left behind a shell of a bullet; it wasn’t a lot but it was a lead that allowed them to start looking in the firearms stores because now they knew what kind of weapon they were looking for. They would have done that sooner if the bullets weren’t too damaged to allow that. They found something in the fourth firearms store: the suspect was indeed a man, light brown hair, blue eyes, almost 6ft tall. But they were still without a name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regina already feel terrible because she couldn’t spend enough time with her family so every time a family’s member of one of the victims asked for news and she had to give a negative answer, the situation only got worse. Nothing seemed to help her; talking to Robin, talking to Malvina, well Mal since her best friend literally hated her name, and even talking with the shrink wasn’t helping. And the fact that sometimes they had to work on other cases that not always ended in a good way was just the icing on the cake.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally were able to give a name to the face. After the eleventh victim, they were able to frame the face of the man and found someone who could identify him. Jefferson, that was his name. He was like a ghost, there was nothing on him. But that was enough: they made sure people knew his face and his name and they also made sure people knew who to call if they saw him. It was a couple of days after they made sure his face and name where everywhere that they had another problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jefferson didn’t like the fact that the police knew his name and his face and the only reason why they know that was because of two nosy cops. He could easily kill both of them, but then he would have more people looking for him. He had a mission and the two nosy cops were just a bump in the road. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was looking for his next target, another mother who didn’t deserve that title, like his mother who seemed sweet and caring but she was exactly the opposite, or the mother of her sweet girl who decided to take his daughter away because she was scared of him. Like he could do something to his beautiful and sweet daughter. He could see them: they seem loving and amazing mothers but the reality was another; he knew that but nobody wanted to believe him. So he had a job to do. He didn’t have to look a lot to find the next person, she was right there under his nose. After a bit of snooping around he discovered that the ‘oh so great’ detective Mills, who found out who he was, was also a mother and being a cop was the perfect cover, she seemed like the perfect detective, the perfect mother and wife but he knew better, he knew the truth, he knew it was all fake and she wasn’t the mother those kids deserved. So he was going to fix that. He knew for sure that they would be better without her exactly as all the other children. And after taking care of all the other mothers, he would take care of his daughter's mother. She will pay for taking her away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The first time he tried to kill her, he failed and it was all her partner’s fault. To avoid the reflection of the sun on his rifle, he has decided to act at night and everything would have been good if it wasn’t for a car and its lights. He had chosen that place because it was a road with almost no traffic but that car chose the wrong moment to pass. The lights hit his rifle in the moment he was about to shoot and so he was busted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were coming out the police station ready to go home and Graham didn’t know why he stopped or why he looked up but thanks God for whatever motive he did that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the sound just before seeing the reflex and he yelled “Down!” while he pulled Regina down with him. They found cover behind a car and then they informed the other police officers of what had happened. Since nothing happened for a while, they decided to go back into the police station, where they would be safer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From where the hell was that thing coming!” Regina yells, to nobody because yes, she was angry, but not at the people in that room but to the bastard who tried to kill her. She was angry and, even if she wouldn’t admit it, scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From a roof a couple of blocks from here and that bullet was clearly for you.” Graham said voicing what both of them were thinking. Regina was his next target and the only way to save her was by stopping him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina thought of not saying anything to Robin but in the end she did. She called him telling him to come to the station, that something had happened and she need to talk to him without the kids.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Robin arrived at the station, he found Regina in her boss’s office and what she said when he entered the room made him become pale as a ghost: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He found his next target.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all she said but for Robin it was enough to understand: she was the next one and tonight they went really close to losing her. He took her in his arms and held her tight. Regina wasn’t one for PDA, but in this moment, she needed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s our next move?” Robin asked. He was in a desperate need to do something; he just couldn’t stay there and do nothing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everybody in the room, from the detectives to their boss, stayed quiet. After a couple of minutes, it was Graham the one who answered: “That bastard won’t stop until he’s dead so there’s only one thing to do: stop that son of bitch. We know his only targets are women so you and the kids are safe, Robin.”  But it wasn’t like that piece of information really reassured Robin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then? We are safe but Regina isn’t. How can you guarantee that she won’t get kill while you try to stop him? She’s still alive only because you saw something and moved her from the trajectory of the bullet. And thank God for that but what about the next time?” Robin was scared but was trying in every way to mask it, the only problem was that he was covered his fear with anger.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, it was Regina the one who spoke: “If you are suggesting that I have to go into hiding, Robin, you can forget about it. I won’t hiding. I’ll try to not put myself in unnecessary danger, that I can do, but I'm not going to hide. And that’s final!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really Regina! And if he kills you? Then what? We have three kids at home.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Robin for reminding me we have three kids, I didn’t remember. Even a car crash could kill me. Listen Robin” -Regina took a deep breath before she continued to speak- “I know this man is dangerous, but if we don’t stop him he’ll continue to kill. He could kill me, yes, but after me there would be someone else. We need to stop him not only for me but also for every other woman out there. It’s not fair towards them, we need to make sure that they have a change as well.” Robin just stared at her, but he knows she was right, so he didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he is smart as we think, he won’t try anything any time soon. He will wait, make us think he changed his mind. We can find a way to stop him, but right now the only thing you all need to do is go home and rest.” Ingrid said before dismissing everybody while sitting down at her desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too boss. No need to sleep in the office again when we all have amazing beds at home. And those beds might have some good looking friend in there so… See you all tomorrow.” John said trying to break a bit of the tension and he did, hearing a chuckle from everyone and a glare from his boss. John was a big man with a terrible sense of humor but if you needed a good laugh, he was the right person. And that big man loved two things more than anything: his computers, in fact he is the computer genius of the team, and food, if his big form gives anything away. For that reason, his friends call him Little John, since he was anything but little.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, they all went home. If you asked Graham, he would deny it but he followed Robin and Regina home just to be sure. She’s his partner after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jefferson was furious: not only was she still alive, but now that he tried to kill a cop and failed, he would have all departments on his heels. His job just became harder, but not impossible. He just needed to change his plan. He couldn’t try to kill detective Mills again, not so soon, they would expect that. No, he would wait and then he will hit when they least expected it. In the meantime, he might also find another mother who needed a lesson, he knew there were so many out there. Yes, that was a perfect plan: wait, try again and succeed. Then change cities, maybe even State, and continue the job.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin and Regina left the station very late and when they arrived home, they found the kids asleep in their bed. It was something they did when both parents were out late: snuggle in the big bed with the littlest of the Mills-Locksley siblings between the oldest siblings. Normally, they would have taken them to their beds, but tonight they didn’t have the heart to do it. They paid and thanked the sitter, got ready for bed and got in, Regina next to Alyson and Robin next to Henry with their hands tied together over the three kids. Sleep didn’t come easily and Robin and Regina spent the majority of the night looking at their kids.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following weeks were spent with Regina and everyone else always looking behind their backs. They decided to not tell to their family what had happened, it would only scare them, and there was no use in that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin’s parents visited a week after the fact and at the question of what was wrong, they answered they were tired because of work and that everything was fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Hatter, as the media call him, since he always hit in the head, didn’t try anything again towards Regina, but instead he killed another mother, following the scheme the detective thought he would follow. But this time there wasn’t only the mother, but also the daughter with her. Normally he would hit when the women were alone, they didn’t like this evolution one bit. It was a dangerous step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The Hatter’ It was appropriate, Jefferson thought while he was cleaning his rifle. After all he always aims at the head. He has taken a bold decision today, he knew that, but that woman was always with her daughter glued to her hip so he had to act anyway. The little girl would be scared for a while but then she would be fine. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another victim, the twelfth. Why they couldn’t catch this bastard? They were already feeling like shit and the presence of Blanchard, who was going on about how they were doing a terrible job and how they should have already captured Jefferson, didn’t help. The only thing Regina wanted to do was go home, cry for a bit under her blankets and then stay with her kids. Graham wanted to go home to get drunk, so drunk that he would forget his name. Philip wanted to finally spend some time with his wife. Kristoff and John couldn’t wait to go to a bar to see who was able to find more girls in a night. Mulan couldn’t wait to go back to her strange hobby: swords. But for now, they couldn’t do it. Graham, Regina, Mulan, Kristoff, Philip and John decided one thing: at the end of the case all the team would have gone to the house of one of them and get terribly drunk. They deserve it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But things not always go as they think.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He decided to wait until after Thanksgiving, he would let them celebrate, let them think they were safe and then he would hit. He was really a genius, he thought. But things didn’t go according to plan for Jefferson as well.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have him!” Mulan said entering in the room, “Don’t ask me how because I can’t explain it, but John was able to find him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? What are we waiting for? Let's go!” but as always, Kristoff never thought about the fact that they needed a plan. Going in without one would be a suicide mission. Before going in you always need a way to get out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, we can’t go in without a plan.” Philip, the voice of reason of the group, said “We need to look at perimeter, check some escape routes and block them, find the best way to enter and… Really I have to tell everything we need to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need.” Ingrid intervened. “We all know what we need to do. Let’s stop him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made a plan, checked the entrance and the exit, found security cameras that could help them and then they left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin answered at the third ring: “Hey beautiful, not that I don’t like hearing your voice but… it’s everything okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi handsome. Of course it’s okay. Why wouldn’t be?” But Robin knew better and Regina replies, “We found where the Hatter is hiding and we are going there. I just wanted to let you know and…” Regina didn’t finish the sentence but Robin knew ‘and I wanted to talk to you in case something goes wrong. “Well I have to go now. I love you and tell the kids I love them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too and the kids too. Regina… Be careful, all of you. Bye.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jefferson didn’t know how they were able to find him, but they did, but he was ready for them and most important, he was ready for her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the team arrived, the place was strangely quiet. They saw no movement with the cameras. They all had a strange sensation, the negative vibrations that make you want to stay in your safe place and not out there. But they soon discovered that there was nothing quiet about that place. There were traps everywhere, some of them they were able to deactivate and other almost hit them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to go further in without too many problems, but when they reached the center of the building, the real problems began. The room at the center was full of weapons. Bullets were shot from everywhere so they found cover and waited for the blast of bullets to stop.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jefferson had thought of everything: hiding, waiting for them to enter and then jump out and hit them. And his plan worked out perfectly: he was able to hit two of them and one of them was his target, he couldn’t be happier, but he needed to leave. The occasion presented itself when the other cops focused on the ones that were hit.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything after that happened really fast. After the end of the blast, they waited for a moment, then they entered the room: Kristoff first, then Mulan, Philip, Graham and Regina. But as soon as they went in, Jefferson jumped out from his hiding spot and hit two of them: Philip and Regina were down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against everything that had been taught to them Mulan, Graham and Kristoff only focused on Philip and Regina and they didn’t try to stop Jefferson from escaping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They called for help, they applied a pressure on the wounds to try to stop the bleeding, they talked to them encourage them to not give up and they waited for the ambulances.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the hospital, they didn’t talk to anyone; they knew they need to leave a statement, but right now they just wanted to be left alone while waiting for news on their friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the meantime, Blanchard and Ingrid arrived at the hospital, the latter with the family members of the injured agents, Philip’s wife Aurora and Robin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora sat near Ingrid and another detective while Robin sat near Regina’s colleagues. He didn’t blame them, he knows it’s the work. An hour later Zelena joins Robin. She was working when she heard that two cops were just brought in and were bad injured. She always checked the names to make sure her sister was not one of those cops, but when she saw her name she went where she knew everybody would be waiting for news. She sat down next Robin, she took his hand in hers but they didn’t talk.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last to arrive was John, who said that he decided to stop to take coffee and something to eat for everyone. And now they have to wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What all of them didn’t know was that Blanchard had already thought to the next move. Jefferson was on the run and while they were sure that he would never try to kill Philip again, the same couldn’t be said about Regina. So after talking with the Marshals, he decided that Regina would have gone under the witness protection. He also talked to the doctors to tell them what would have to happen after the surgery. Regina’s family will be devastated but it was the only option. If Regina should die under surgery, there would be no problem; none of them would be in danger again because of Jefferson. But if Regina should survived and went back to work, they all would be in danger again, Regina and her family included. With his idea Regina would be able to come back once Jefferson would be caught.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first surgeon that come out after four hours was the one the operated Philip. He was okay, but he would need a lot of physical therapy for his arm. Jefferson was able to hit him in the arm three times and do a lot of damage.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was another three hours before the surgeon who operated Regina came out. And he didn’t need to talk, his face told everything they need to know: Regina didn’t survive. Robin asked to see her, but the doctor advised against it. This statement should have made all of them think, it wasn’t normal, they should at least let Robin see her, so why the doctor didn’t let them see her? But right now they were too devastated to really think about it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a imperceptible nod towards Blanchard, the doctor left the room. He wasn’t happy about this plan but he was ordered to do it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin’s world just collapsed on itself. Regina was dead. His friend, best friend, wife and mother of their children was dead. He couldn’t believe it. How the hell he was suppose to tell it to the kids? Roland was only three and the twins seven, they needed their mother.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone reacted in a different way: someone went out, other stayed where they were, Graham punched the wall but no one dared say anything, Zelena was crying silently and Robin was just standing there.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how much time passed by or what happened, but at some point he was home and he had to face his children, but for now they were still at school. Zelena said she would talk with her mother and stepfather so Robin could focus on the kids.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelena went to her mother’s home and waited for her stepfather to be with her mother. She only said a sentence but that sentence and the fact that she had tears in her eyes told everything: ‘Something had happened to Regina…’ The only reason why her mother didn’t fall was because Robert caught her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The first to arrive home was Roland who was with Ruby, Will’s girlfriend, as usual. Roland didn’t really focused on the fact that his father was crying but Ruby did. Words weren’t needed. She hugged him and told him how sorry she was and that if he needed anything, he only had to ask. Sooner or later he would have to face everyone but now he needs to focus on the children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin was watching Roland playing in the garden when the twins arrived home and got out from the schoolbus.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on? Why are you already home? Why are you crying?” Aly asked. The seven years old realized right away that something was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go in.” Robin said picking Roland up. And so they did and they all sat on the couch. This was going to be so difficult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happen to mommy?” Aly and then Henry asked. Robin looked at them through wide eyes. How they did know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re crying dad. You never cry.” Henry’s eyes were full of tears but he was trying to not let them fall as he continue to speak “If something had happened to someone else mommy would be here, but she’s not so…” Henry couldn’t finish the sentence so his sister did:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happen to her daddy? Tell us please!” She said crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how mommy was looking for a bad man. She, Graham and the other had found him today. Alyson, Henry, Roland your mommy… Your mommy died today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” the twins said “No… no… but… but…”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was hurt real bad, the doctors tried their best but…”  Robin took his children in his arms and hugged them tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Roland spoke for the first time “When mommy home?” And if Robin was trying to not cry, this question made all his attempts go to hell.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy is not coming home Roland. Do you remember what happened to Candy?” Robin asked and Roland nodded. Candy was the neighbor’s cat who died a couple of weeks before. In this case, it was Regina who explained Roland what had happened: the cat went to heaven with the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to heaven.” Roland said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Roland, mommy went to heaven with the stars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no mommy, I want mommy! I want mommy! Mommy!!” Roland began to scream and sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To that Robin, gathered his children in his arms as they all cried together. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The funeral was three days later. Everybody told him to leave the kids home but Robin thought it was better if they came with him, for him it was the right thing to do. For the twins it was clear what was happening but for Roland, not so quite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everybody were there: Zelena, her daughters and her husband, her mother, her stepfather, her stepbrother, Robin’s parents and brother, all they friends and family and a lot of cops, not only Regina’s unit but also cops from other units.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelena was trying to be strong for her mother, right now it was her who needed Zelena more, even if she was dying inside. Her little sister was dead, her other half, her partner in crime. But she couldn’t allow herself to broke down, she would do it later at home after putting to bed her daughters and when only her husband could see her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the funeral they all went to Will’s bar. They talked, they ate, someone did a little speech and they drank, who more who less. Every member of Regina’s team came to Robin to give their condolences. They were obviously really shocked about what had happened, but Graham was the one who had it worst. He was blaming himself, saying it was his fault that she was hit. But they all know the truth: they fell into an ambush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Robin’s parents offered to take the kids, but Robin wanted them close. They went home and they snuggled together. That night they all slept in the ‘big bed’ as the kids called it and, they continued to do that for almost a week before Robin was able to coax them in their own beds. But even if the twins had their room often Robin would find Henry in Aly’s room or Aly in Henry’s room; they couldn’t sleep alone even if they tried. One night when Robin went to check the kids before going to sleep, he found three empty beds. Opening his bedroom’s door he found the children asleep, all three of them on Regina’s side of the bed: they said it smelled like their mother, like apple, caramel and cinnamon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After two weeks of nightmares from all the four of them, Robin decided it was time they all talked with someone, so he made an appointment for him and the kids with doctor Hopper, a psychologist.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would take a long time, but they needed to find a new normality. Roland often asked for his mother and every time they told him that she won’t come back, he started sobbing. The twins usually full of life were too quiet for two seven years old. Robin was trying his best too, but sometime he needed to get away for a while because he needed to let all his frustration out and he couldn’t do it in front of the children. So the family would take turns to stay with the kids when Robin reach the danger level.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin didn’t know it, but this would be their new normality for the next three years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Regina woke up, she was a bit confused about where she was and what had happened. When her eyes adjusted to the light of the room, she realizes that she was in a hospital room. But how she got there? She tried to recall the previous events, but the only thing she could remember was that they found where Jefferson was and then nothing, she couldn’t remember anything else.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nurse came in, she didn’t say anything, she just checked something on a display and left. It was all strangely silent, too silent for a hospital.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what it seemed like hours, three men came in: one was the big boss and the other two she didn’t know.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina I'm happy to see you’re finally awake.” Blanchard said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally awake? How long I was out? Where’s Robin? What happened? Why I'm here? Who are they?” She might be only wakes up but she didn’t like to be left in the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow down, one question at time. We are in a private hospital, away from prying eyes. You’ve been out four days. You and your team fell into an ambush and you and Philip were hit.” Then he stopped and took a deep breath before continuing, “Philip is alright but you, you are dead.” Blanchard answered. And what? She was dead?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? How can I be dead when…” but she was interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jefferson escaped and he already tried to kill you twice, so four days ago you died under surgery. Your funeral was yesterday. Since then you are under witness protection. And when you’ll be clear to travel, this two fine men will bring you to your new house.” He said all of this like it was normal and Regina couldn’t believe her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO! No way! I’m not doing it! I’m not going to abandon my family! Let me go, I have to see them!” Regina yells at the nurse who was trying to sedate her. “NO! No! No… no…” she said as the sedative took effect.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next time Regina woke up it was already dark outside and Blanchard was in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to listen without going crazy now or I need to call the nurse again?” Regina nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What alternative do I have? You already took everything from me when you made this decision.” she said quietly. Her whole family believed that she was dead. There was no coming back from that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did this to prevent you from losing everything. You’re going into witness protection, you’ll have a new identity and a new job. You’re going to stay there until we catch Jefferson. And when this happens, because it will happen, you’ll be free to come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back to what? And when? Who knows how much time would be needed to capture him. Weeks? Months? Or years? Knowing how Jefferson is, I'm more inclined to the latter. And after that, what? I come back to my family like nothing had happened? It doesn’t work like that, we’re not in a movie. There’s no guarantee that I’ll be able to come back. My son could not remember me and the other two and Robin would hate me.  My only consolation is that they will be safe and hopefully they would move on. They need to.” The last statement made Blanchard’s eyes go widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want your husband to move on knowing you could come back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Could’ is the key word. With no guarantee I want him to be happy, even if it’s without me, even if it will be another woman that my kids will call mommy and Robin calls wife.” She didn’t cry while saying all of this even if she was broken inside, her walls up to the max. “Who knows about all of this? Where I’ll be going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just me and the marshals for the witness protection. I have no idea where they will take you, for your safety and mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask something before my life will be completely deleted?” Blanchard nods, “I want photos of my family: my husband, my kids, my sister and nieces, my parents and my brother. Just one of all of them. I know it could be dangerous but I need something to look to remind me why I need to do all of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see what I can do. Good luck.” and with that he left the room and Regina wouldn't see that man again for the next 3 years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week later, her new life begins: Blanchard was able to find the photos she asked for and he gives them to the marshal that took her to Portland, where she would live as Roni Garcia in a little apartment near a diner where she would have work for the next three years, until a call made her come back to her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please leave a review, it would make my day know what to think! Constructive criticisms are always welcome!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Story AU Three years ago Robin and his children had to buried his wife. And now, three years later, she was standing in front of him and he couldn't say if he was crazy or not. What is the story behind her disappearance and reappearance? How will be their reunion? Terrible summary, I know sorry, but the story is better hopefully.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to how have read the chapter and had left a review. The reviews always make me happy.<br/>While I was rereading the story I realized that in all the chapters I wrote the name ‘Neal’ in the wrong way: instead of ‘Neal’ I wrote ‘’Neil’. I don’t know when because I’m lazy but I’m going to correct it sooner or later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6 - The talk</p><p> </p><p>"Will you ever tell us why you went away and where were you?"</p><p>Regina just stared. She didn’t know what to answer or how to answer that question. On one side it was simple, she left to protect them, but on the other hand, it wasn’t that simple; they could have done something different, try to find another solution. But no, her boss took the easy way out, if you can call ‘faking someone’s death’ easy. </p><p> </p><p>She locked eyes with Robin but he looked at her, as if to say ‘told you they would ask you that’. </p><p>Regina hugged Alyson a bit tighter after that; the girl has been sitting on her mother’s lap since they got up from the bed so that Henry could eat.  </p><p>“Will you mommy? Please?” Alyson said to emphasize her brother’s request. </p><p>Regina looked at Henry, then at Aly and then finally at Roland, who was still in his father’s arms. Then she looked again at Robin who nodded, encouraging her. She closed her eyes before answering with a quiet “Okay.”</p><p>Alyson moved herself so that she could look at her mother in the eyes; Henry, who had finished eating, sat straight on the bed and locks hand with his sister; even Roland moved himself so he could look better at his mother. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay” she repeated again. “Do you remember that before I went away I had to work so much? That I would go out of the house really early and come back very late?” She waited for the kids to answer, she knew it was almost impossible for Roland to remember that but he nodded anyway and after their nods she continued to talk. “I had to work so much because there was a man who was hurting a lot of women and there were a lot of kids like you who were left without a mommy. Graham, Mulan, Kristoff, Philip, John, Ingrid and I were working to stop him. But then he got really angry because we found out who he was and we were really close to capture him. So he tried to hurt me to discourage us to go after him. The first time he tried to hurt me he failed, but not the second time.”</p><p>All the three kids stared at her until one of them talked. It was almost a whisper but it was enough to be heard and it was enough to break Regina’s heart.</p><p> </p><p>“So you were really hurt. It wasn’t all fake?” Henry whispered.</p><p>“Yes, I was really hurt.” Regina felt Aly tighten her arm around her while she answered.</p><p>“What did he do to you? How did he hurt you?” this time was Alyson who asked.</p><p>Regina looked at Robin who nodded, encouraging her once again. There were things that were better they didn’t know, but both parents thought that maybe the kids should know that their mother was really in danger, that she had to go away to protect also herself. “He shot me. And he shot Philip too.” She said.</p><p>“Where?” It was the first time Roland had spoked after asking for a hug.</p><p>“What sweetheart?” Regina was too stunned from the fact that Roland had spoken to her to really understand the question. </p><p>“Where did he shot you?” Roland clarified. </p><p> </p><p>Both parents looked at him with widen eyes. Their six years old asked where she was shot. What the hell? She expected that question from the older kids, but not from little Roland.  She took a deep breath and the she answered. “I was hit in different parts. Here,” she said touching a part of her chest that was just above the bulletproof vest, “the bulletproof vest didn’t cover up all my neck and this is what created more problems. Here in my arm and in my shoulder.” She said pointing at scar that would make sure she never forget what she had lived.</p><p>After that there was a long moment of silence, a really long moment of silence. No one spoke, no one moved, just silence. </p><p>The kids were staring at her with wide eyes and Henry moved to be close to his mother. Even Robin was staring at her with widen eyes; he obviously knew that Regina was shot but he didn’t know how many times and where. </p><p> </p><p>The silence was interrupted by Dr. Whale how needed to visit Henry one last time before discharging him. </p><p>Regina made the move to get up from the bed but Henry look at her like she would disappeared while Alyson clung at her like a koala. She reassured both of them that she was just getting up from the bed so the doctor could work, before actually getting up and moving to stand next to Robin, Aly still glued to her. The girl was heavy in her arms but Regina didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>“Well everything is fine so I’m going to get the papers ready, then I only need your father to sign them before letting you go out of here.” The doctor said with a small smile. </p><p>“Yesterday mom come back and today I can go home! This is awesome!” Henry said without realizing that maybe the fact that his mother was back wasn’t to shout out. </p><p>The doctor eyed Regina, Robin, Henry and then Regina again before leaving the room without a word.  </p><p>Robin was the first to break the silence: “Well, how about I go and sign those papers while mom helps get Henry ready so we can go home?”</p><p>“Okay.” He answered quietly. But that ‘okay’ was so quiet that it was like it hid something; in fact not two second later Henry added: “Are you coming home with us mom?” He asked even if he already knew the answer. But the silence that came after his question was an answer itself for him. </p><p>“I don’t know sweetheart, for now let’s get you ready so you can go home.” Regina answered him even if she perfectly knew that she wasn’t going home with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t the two of you come with me while mom helps Henry get ready?” Robin asked the other two children. But while Roland had no problem saying yes, Aly was torn. She didn’t want to leave her mom, but the way her dad asked that they go with him made her think that maybe that was a rhetorical questions and the only possible answer was yes.</p><p>Her mother solved the problem. “I won’t go anywhere butterfly, you can go with your dad. I’ll be here when you come back.” And so she did after hugging her mother one more time before leaving the room. </p><p> </p><p>It took a while to Robin to complete all the paperwork and not just a signature as Dr. Whale had said, so when he and the kids went back into the room, they found Regina and Henry snuggling together in the bed. </p><p>“Everything is fine, we can go home.” He said.</p><p>Robin held Henry’s bag in one hand while in the other he held Roland’s hand and Regina held Henry and Aly’s hand and together they walked out of the Hospital towards Robin’s car. </p><p>“Come on you three, into the car.” Robin said.</p><p>Aly and Henry looked at their mother “I’ll talk to you later okay, you need to go now.” she said kissing their cheeks. </p><p>“Aren’t you coming with us mommy?” Alyson asked.</p><p>“No butterfly. I have to go and get my things and bring them to my apartment.”</p><p>“Your apartment? Why an apartment and not at home with us?” Aly said with her eyes full of tears.</p><p>“Because a lot happened, I can’t just come back and start over living my life like I was gone for day. But you don’t have to worry, I won’t go away like before. I’ll be here, a phone call away.” Regina said swiping away the tears from Aly’s cheeks. </p><p>“And you can talk and see her whenever you want. You just have to tell me.” Robin added, he still wasn’t sure how it will work now that Regina was back but he needed to trying to calm his daughter. </p><p>“Okay sweetheart?” Regina said and Aly nodded. “Now give me a kiss,butterfly, and hop into the car. “You too my little prince.” She bent down kissing their cheeks before looking into the car for Roland. “Can I give you a kiss my little knight?” She asked Roland. She didn’t want to force him so before doing anything she was going to ask him. </p><p>“Okay.” He answered quietly. It wasn’t like he didn’t want a kiss or a hug from his mother, he always dreamt about that, but it was strange. For half of his life he didn’t have a mommy and then one day she come back. It was a lot to adjust. </p><p>Regina bent down into the car to kiss his cheek and after that she pulled back, staring at him with an hand on his cheek. Of all three of his children, Roland was the one who changed the most and it was logical, he was just a toddler back then but at least his curls were still there despite some haircut.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I have to go and you have to go. If they want I’ll talk to them later. And we need to talk seriously, in particular about the kids. This is my address, I don’t think you’ll need it but anyway...” She said to Robin; then she turned one last time towards the kids. “I love you. Bye.”</p><p> </p><p>After that she left, because if she had waited one more second she would have burst into tears and begged them to take her home with them. While she walked to her car she turn around in time to see Robin’s car leave and she left the tears come down freely. </p><p> </p><p>After the hospital, Regina went to her hotel room to grab her things before going into her new house. It wasn’t big but it wasn’t too small. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a study that could become another bedroom and then another area with the kitchen, the living room and the entrance of the house. She tried to make this more hers by putting in the living room the picture her boss was able to give her three years prior, by putting some of her things, not that she has a lot, but it was all useless. There were something, someone, missing and she couldn’t do a damn thing about it. She sat on the couch and started to cry again. </p><p> </p><p>In another part of the town, Zelena was out with her mother and she couldn’t understand the strange behavior of the older woman. Cora was so tempted to tell Zelena the truth, to put partially a stop to her oldest daughter’s suffering, but she couldn’t, it wasn’t her place. Yes, she promised Regina to help her with that but it was Regina who needed to talk with her sister, not her mother. So Cora went on, trying to act like nothing changed.</p><p> </p><p>Robin arrived home and told Henry to take it easy, so the three siblings decided to watch a film, because if one of them couldn’t play, then neither the other two would: Locksley’s siblings forever, it was their motto. </p><p>Not even an hour later, Will and his girlfriend Ruby arrived at their home to see Henry. Ruby went immediately to the kids while Will went to Robin. </p><p>“So how did it go with Regina?” Will asked after he took a beer from the fridge.</p><p>“Oh suit yourself, would you.” Robin said but Will only shook his shoulders. “It went… I don’t know how it went. We didn’t really talk, the twins did most of the talk. She tried to explain why she went away, the twins cuddled a lot with her…”</p><p>“Then what it’s bothering you? Do you want one?” Will said pointing at the beer. </p><p>Robin took the beer before answering “It’s not bothering me, it’s just make me think. Roland almost didn’t want to talk or see her. I mean I understand, no I know, it’s really difficult for him but she is his mother. You have no idea how many times he asked about her and now… I don’t know…” Robin said taking a sip of his beer. </p><p>“Give the lad time Robin. He only knows life without her. It’s normal that for him it’s more difficult than for the twins.”</p><p>“When did you become so wise?” Robin asked only to earn a dirty look from Will.</p><p>They continue to talk and so happened in the other room between Ruby and the kids. </p><p> </p><p>“I bet you’re really happy to be home, don’t you, Henry?” Ruby asked with a cheerful voice and a big smile on her face.</p><p>“Oh yes! I’m so happy, I was tired of hospital food and that uncomfortable bed. And you what it’s even better?” Henry said trying to not bounce too much on the couch. </p><p>“No, what?” the woman answered with the same energy and wide eyes. Of all the thing she could think about certain, she didn’t expect what Henry said.</p><p>“Mom come back! Our mommy come back!” Henry almost shouted.</p><p>“What?” For all the things he could say, Ruby didn’t expect that at all.</p><p>“Yes! She had to go away because we were in danger or something like that, but now we’re not in danger anymore so she come back!” Ruby watched dumbfounded two smiling kids and an emotionless one. </p><p>“Isn’t that amazing aunt Ruby? That mommy in back?” This time, it was Aly the one who spoke, her big, bright eyes looking at her aunt. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s amazing. Excuse me for a moment.” It was all Ruby could say in that moment before leaving to reach Robin and Will in the kitchen. The kids stared at her for a moment before going back to their film.</p><p>As soon as she arrived there, she took Will’s beer without caring about his ‘Hey’ and took a big gulp. Will and Robin just stared at her, waiting for her to speak.</p><p>“You know, I was talking to your twins and then one of them said something that didn’t make sense. So I thought it was because of the medicine they gave him but then the other one confirmed what the first one said. So now I’m gonna ask you: Is it true? She’s back?”</p><p>“Why didn’t you just ask instead of saying all the other things that got me confused?” Will said taking back his beer.</p><p>“You got confused because you have the emotional range of a sock sometimes, and I’m asking. Is it true? Is it true that Regina is back?”</p><p>Robin hesitated a bit before answering, “Yes, she back. She’s been back for a couple of days.”</p><p>“Just like that? ‘She’s been back for a couple of days” Ruby said mocking Robin, then she adds “Robin she is dead, well was dead, you can’t just say that she’s back like it’s normal!” </p><p>“It’s what I said last night.” Will murmured, but it was soon followed by a ‘Shut up Will’ from Robin and Will took this as his cue to go to the kids. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell happened Robin? Why she faked her death? Because she did that, right?”</p><p>“Do you remember The Hatter, right?”</p><p>“If I remember the psychopath that ‘killed’ Regina? Yes, I remember him. What about him?”</p><p>Robin cleared is voice: “He tried to kill her, twice. The first time, she was unharmed, but not the second. They faked her death when she was in the hospital. She wasn’t going to come back but then she heard that Henry was in hospital and she came back.”</p><p>“Like that?”</p><p>“Like that.”</p><p>“And you are okay with that?”</p><p>“I’m not okay with that. I mean I’m happy she’s actually fine, of course. I am extremely happy that the kids have their mother back but I’m not okay with the whole situation.”</p><p>“Where is she?”</p><p>“Here, actually. She doesn’t live far from here.”</p><p>“She’s really back? For real?” Ruby knew she sounded like a little girl, but since she knew Regina, she always saw her as her sister, so even if she was angry, she was extremely happy she was fine and alive.</p><p>“Watch yourself if you don’t believe me.” Robin took his phone out of his pocket and showed her the picture he took a couple of hours prior of the twins and Regina. </p><p>“Oh my God!” Ruby said with tears in her eyes. </p><p>Robin hugged her before speaking “Give her a couple of days before going to visit her, would you?” Ruby nodded before putting her head against Robin’s shoulder. They both lifted their head when they heard laughing from the other room.</p><p>“Wanna go to see what they are up to?”</p><p>They went into the living room with the others, where they stayed until they finished the pizza they order for dinner and it was bedtime for the kids. </p><p>As promised, Regina called the kids before bed, but only Henry and Alyson talked to her; Roland only said to his father to say goodnight for him. Regina said she understood, but that doesn’t mean it hurts any less. </p><p> </p><p>Regina woke up to a message from her mother ‘When are you going to talk to your sister?’ God, she was back for less than three days. She picked up her phone and dialect her mother’s number. </p><p>“When are you are you going to talk to your sister?”</p><p>“Good morning to you. Yes I slept well, thank you and you?”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you slept well because I won’t believe it even if you told me straight to my face. You need to talk to your sister. I was with her yesterday and you have no idea how difficult it was keep my mouth shout about it. I want celebrate my daughter's return, not hide it.” Regina rolled her eyes at this.</p><p>“Is she working today? If so, when does her shift end?”</p><p>“Yes and I think in the afternoon. Why?”</p><p>“I can meet her this afternoon at your home if that’s okay with you.” Regina said but she was meet with silence from the other side of the line. “Mom? … Mom? … Mother?” She knew Cora despite the word ‘mother’, too formal, she said, but that did the trick to get her attention.</p><p>“Don’t call me ‘mother’.” Cora replied and it was follow by a ‘sorry’ from Regina. “I was asking to your sister if she could come here this afternoon. She said she’ll be here around 2PM. How do you want to manage it?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I could already be there when she arrives and then we move from there.”</p><p>“Whatever you what Regina. We can always think of something else.”</p><p>“It’s not what I want, it’s what I have to do. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“I’ll see you later. I love you, earthquake.”</p><p>“Love you too, mom.”</p><p>When the call ended, she fell back into the pillow. This was going to be a long day and she almost didn’t sleep. She needed coffee, a lot of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Robin almost didn’t sleep all night. After putting the kids to bed, he spent the majority of the night walking between their rooms. There wasn’t a real explanation why, he just feel the needed to check in them. </p><p>When they woke up, they wanted to talk to Regina immediately and his eyes widened when he put the speaker on so they could talk with her all together, and Roland spoke a bit with Regina; not much, just ‘good morning and yes, I slept well. Bye’ but at least he talked  to her. </p><p>After breakfast Robin made sure that Alyson and Roland got into the school bus, then he went to check on Henry who was settled on the couch, before going to his study to get some work done. </p><p>After an hour of just staring at the screen of the computer, he opened a folder where he kept some of his more precious pictures and while he was watching them, he started to cry. It was then that he decided he needed to talk with Dr. Hopper again. And the kids too. </p><p> </p><p>The third call Regina made that morning was to the big boss. She needed to know if she could go back to work and if she could talk with her ex colleagues. Naturally there was someone else how took her place in the three years she was gone, but the big boss said that if she wanted to go back, there would be a place for her, after she took all the requalification’s she needed, of course. She accepted and that meant she also needed to talk to her, now-not-so-ex, colleagues, or at least to Graham.</p><p>Graham…  Just another person to add at the list of people who would hate her. Tomorrow, she decided. Today she would see her sister and tomorrow, her colleagues. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the big boss spoke with Ingrid, Regina’s boss, and he explained her the situation. She wasn’t happy. She understood why they did it, but it wasn’t fair. She promised to talk with her agents. It didn’t matter if Regina came back to work with them or not, but they needed to know. The agents weren’t happy, that was an understatement and everyone reacted in a different ways, but the one who took the news worse was Graham. </p><p> </p><p>That morning at the hospital, Zelena was thinking at the odd behaviors of her mother the day before, and after her text she was worried. What was it that her mother wasn’t telling her?</p><p>While she sat at the cafeteria during her break, she came out of her thoughts when she heard someone talking about a woman who come back from the dead after years because her kid was in the hospital. How can someone do something like that? It was so cruel making the people you love going through something like your own death and then you are alive. It was selfish, she thought. Her first thought was to her sister, but Regina wouldn’t do something like this, right? She didn’t know how she would react if someone would tell her that her sister was alive. She would be happy? Angry? Maybe a bit of both? But it was useless speculating on something like that. Her sister was dead and she wouldn’t come back.</p><p> </p><p>Cora called Regina around 11AM to know if she wanted have lunch with her. Cora was ready to bribe her if  needed and to do that, she had made paella, since it was one of Regina’s favorite foods from her mother.</p><p>“I’ll be there around noon.” Regina said “And there better really be paella.”</p><p>“There will be don’t worry. I’ll see you soon.” And so she did, because not even an hour later, Regina was asking for her paella even if it wasn’t really lunch time.</p><p>“Wow, I don’t even remember the last time I ate this. It’s amazing.”</p><p>Cora didn’t say anything, she just stared at Regina. It was still difficult to believe that she was really here. </p><p>“Your sister will be here soon. You want to wash your face, you have food everywhere. I swear you are worse than your kids.” Her mother said laughing, tucking a lock of hair behind Regina’s ear.</p><p>“Really? I’m not so bad, or am I?” Regina asked. She had tears in the eyes, she had missed so much and she wanted to know everything, even if it was about the kids, even if it was about food. </p><p>“Yes, you definitely are. Last time I made paella, Roland managed to get rice in his hair and in his underwear. We still can’t understand how he did that though. Maybe you can enlighten us on that since it seem he took that from you.” But Cora stopped a moment when she saw her daughter’s eyes fill with tears. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Cora said when she realized that her little story made Regina cry. </p><p>“I’m okay, it’s okay. I want to know everything and every stupid little thing even if it could seem insignificant. But now I need to go to the bathroom, I feel like I have rice down my shirt.” She said with a little laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Once in the bathroom she cleaned herself up, but when she met her eyes in the mirror, she broke down crying. Not even a second later Cora was there hugging her and telling her that with time everything would be alright. Yes, she was still angry but she was just too happy that her daughter was back. </p><p>After the event in the bathroom  they settled back onto the couch with iced tea in front of them, waiting for Zelena. They didn’t have to wait too long because her, like her sister, was early. </p><p>Cora went to open the door while Regina stayed on the couch. She couldn’t hear their whole conversation but only some part.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I’m fine, why wouldn’t I?”  Cora said answering something Zelena asked.</p><p>“Maybe because the other day you behaved in a strange way and today you send me a cryptic message asking me if I could come here? What’s going on? Someone is sick? Are you sick?” But Cora just shook her head. Zelena was losing her patience, she was worried but her mother wouldn’t give her the information she needed. </p><p>“Then what’s going on? What happened?” Zelena almost pleaded, she needed the answers. </p><p>“It’s better if I show you.” She started moving toward the living room, followed by Zelena. </p><p>“Show me what?”</p><p>“Her.” </p><p> </p><p>Cora moved aside, revealing Regina who has gotten up while the pair was talking. </p><p>“Hi, sis.”</p><p>“Is this some sort of cruel joke? Because it’s not funny at all.”</p><p>“It’s not a joke Zel.” But Zelena wasn’t listening. </p><p>“Where did you find her mom? Where did you find someone who look exactly like Regina? How can you believe this is Regina?”</p><p>But Cora wasn’t answering, she just watched her daughters finally together again. It was like a dream come true to see them together again.</p><p>“She could say a stork brought me here but you’re a doctor, you know where babies come from.” Regina said trying to break the tension. But the only thing she did was earning a stern ‘Regina!’ from their mother. </p><p>“You think this is funny? Who are you?” </p><p>“You know who I am Zel.”</p><p>“No, my sister is dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a tattoo," Regina said, trying to convince her, this was a story that only three people knew. "a little cupcake with green frosting. You did it when you were sixteen, but you didn’t say anything to mom and Robert until you were eighteen and asked for one for your birthday. You said you couldn’t show them because it had to stay covered so the skin would heal perfectly, then you showed them, but by then it was already almost three weeks later so they didn’t question the fact that the skin wasn’t red. You and Neal made a deal with me because I heard the two of you talking about it. You said…” But Regina was interrupted by a now crying Zelena.</p><p>“We said that if you kept your mouth shut then we would have take you and we would have pay a tattoo for you. We took you for your seventeenth birthday and you decide for some kind of strange bird on the back of your neck, and your wore your hair down for almost a year around other people before asking for a tattoo and used my technique… No one knows about this story… Regina.” Regina didn’t say anything, she just hugged Zelena tightly when she went towards her almost running. </p><p>“It’s really you!” But then Zelena pull back from the hug and her eyes were full of anger. “But how! How could you do something like this! Do you even know how much we suffered! The hell you put mom and your family through?” Zelena was angry, and she has every right to be, Regina thought. Zelena stepped even more away from her and looked at her sister angrily. </p><p>“Zelena calm down. Let your sister explain.” </p><p>“Calm down!? Calm down!? ‘Let your sister explain.’ Do you realize how absurd all of this is?”</p><p>“Yes I do, but if you listened to her, you might be a little less angry towards her.”</p><p>And so she did. They sat down on the couch, Cora next to Regina and Zelena on the armchair. She listened to her sister, she listened the explanation she was giving, she tried to be understanding. What Regina was saying made sense; yes it was crazy, but it made sense. She knew Regina would have never left her family willingly.</p><p>“So you came back? Just like that?” The fact that she understood didn’t mean she wasn’t angry anymore. </p><p>“It’s not ‘ just like that’, like it’s easy. And if Henry hadn’t been in the hospital, I wouldn’t be back. I knew it would have been better if I had stayed away, so you didn’t have to suffer through all of this again. I’m sorry, this was a terrible idea. I’m going to go.” Regina said trying to not cry while getting up from the couch, but she was stopped by her mother. </p><p>“No, you’re staying right here. Zelena, I understand that you’re angry, I am too, but you need to understand that it’s not your sister’s fault. I’m not saying you can’t be angry but maybe you should be angry toward someone else.” Cora said.</p><p>“It’s not easy when you wake up and you expect your family to be with you but instead you have someone telling you that you are dead for the world and you’re going to the witness protection. The only thing that made me go on during these three years, was knowing that all of you were safe. Because with me out of the way, The Hatter wouldn't be coming after you. But knowing that I couldn’t see my family anymore? That wasn't easy.” She said before wiping away the tears from her checks. “Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom. I can only imagine how my face looks like right now.” The younger woman said.</p><p>“You look like shit, but that’s okay. I saw you in worst conditions.” The redhead said, making all the three of them laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“So about those tattoos…” Cora said when Regina came back, making the sisters look at each other with a look that meant, ‘we’re screwed even if we are adults’.</p><p>The three women spent the afternoon and part of the evening like that, talking about those tattoos, talking about their lives, talking about their kids and what Zelena’s daughters and husband were up these days and trying to reconnect. Zelena and Regina always had a strong bond, they were going to get through this too.</p><p> </p><p>That afternoon, when two kids out of three were still out and the third was napping, Robin called his parents. It was better if they heard the news from him rather than the kids. At least he could explain something. </p><p>“Hey ma, it's me.” </p><p>“I know that dear. I can still read a name on my phone. How are you? How's Henry? We haven't talked to you in days.” His mother said and it was enough to make Robin feel a little guilty.</p><p>“I know I'm sorry. It's just that a lot of things happening. But going back to your questions, I'm fine and Henry's fine too. He's home actually but he's sleeping now. How’s dad? How are you? ”</p><p>“Well, that’s good. We’re good as we can be at our age. So what happened?”</p><p>“What I’m about to tell you sound crazy but it’s real so bear with me.”</p><p>“Okay, let me just grab your father so he can hear too.” His mother said calling for his father.</p><p>“Okay now you can talk.”</p><p>“Okay, here we go. Regina is alive and she’s back.” Robin said but his mother, after a moment of silence, laughed while his father didn’t say a word. </p><p>“I’m sorry sweetheart, I’m so sorry. But you’re right it sound crazy. Robin, I understand that you miss her, but it’s been more than three years now and the fact that you still see her in other women it’s not good. You need to speak with someone, you need to move on.”</p><p> </p><p>Robin took a deep breath. His mother wasn’t entirely wrong. Right after Regina’s death, he could swear to see her everywhere, but this wasn’t the case. She was alive and he wasn’t crazy. </p><p>“I’m not just seeing her mom, she really is alive. I’m going to send you a picture so you can see yourself.” So Robin sent his mother the picture he showed Ruby the day before and he waited for her reaction. </p><p>“Oh my God. But where was she?” This time, it was his father the one who spoke.</p><p>“Long story short: she was sent into witness protection by her boss because of the psychopath they were looking for. But since Henry was in hospital and it was safe, she did everything she could in order to come back.” He really needed to get the full version from Regina.</p><p>“And now she’s going to stay or she’s going to disappear again?” She asked cautiously, she was worried about the answer.</p><p>“She’s going to stay. She go-” But Robin was interrupted by his mother.</p><p>“Good. I need to see her with my eyes. Not that I don’t believe you but…”  </p><p>“No, mom wait. I think it’s bett-”</p><p>“Get the room ready, we’re going to visit soon.”</p><p>“Mom she’s not-”</p><p>“Made sure my grandkid calls me when he wakes up and I want to talk with all of them. I’ll tell you when we’re coming. I love you all.” And with that she closed the call without letting him really talk. Typically of his mother always doing the things racing.</p><p>When the kids got home and Henry woke up, he made them call their grandparents and later before bed, he asked them if they wanted to talk to Regina. They eagerly agreed to that, even little Roland. </p><p> </p><p>For Robin and the kids, the following day was like the previous one: Alyson and Roland at school, Henry doing the homework he hasn’t done while he was in the hospital and Robin working; he really needed to look at those projects before going back to the office to see the client. He's an architect and that make it easy for him to work from home, at least until Henry can go back to school.</p><p> </p><p>Today was the day. If she was going back to work, she needed to talk with her colleagues and she perfectly knew who start with. This was going to be a long day; actually she hadn’t had a normal day since that damn day three years before. </p><p> </p><p>But how her day was it didn’t matter, she needed to talk with Graham, she knew he took her ‘death’ the worst, they were partners after all and more than that, they were friends, and knowing him as she did, she was sure he was blaming himself for her ‘death’.</p><p>She knew that someone already informed her team about her situation and she also knew they have been asked to not go to her, even if she didn't know why they had done this courtesy to her instead of jumping on her throat. After talking to the kids, she got ready and went to Graham’s house. During that period, she thought about how Robin was practically ignoring her and how he barely talked to her, not that she could blame him. </p><p>When Regina arrived in front of Graham’s house, she remained in the car, trying to find the courage to knock at that door and face him. She knew he had spent days and nights trying to find that bastard, so even if she knew he was going to hate her, she needed to tell him the truth. She needed to tell him that the fact that she was still alive and that she was able to come back was all on him because he hadn’t give up and he had found the bastard. She had to thank him.</p><p>Gathering up the courage, she got out of the car and went to his door. She knew he was home because they were given a couple of days off. Taking a deep breath, she knocked at his door and waited.  </p><p>Graham and his colleagues still couldn’t believe what they have been told. Regina, their colleague and friend, the one they believed dead was alive. They have been lied for three years. But what made him angrier was that they had lied to her family too, to her husband and to those three sweet children he considered his niece and nephews. He could forgive her without a problem, from what they were told, it wasn’t her choice, but he couldn’t forgive the big boss. He understood why they did that, but it wasn’t fair what they put her family and her through.</p><p>Graham was drinking coffee and eating some leftover pizza for breakfast when someone knocked on the door. He went to the door, still eating, but when it opened, the slice of pizza fell on the floor because in front of him, at the other side of the door there was Regina Mill in flesh and blood. Knowing she was alive was one thing but seeing her was another. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I know I’m probably the last person you wanna see so I’ll be fast. I just wanted to thank you for never give up on the case. It’s only thanks to you that I was able to come back to be with my son while he was in hospital. So thank you and I’m sorry for everything. I’m so sorry.” </p><p>Graham just stared at her, with his mouth open and without saying a word and listening to her. The thanks made sense but why she was sorry? </p><p>“Anyway I’m going to go now.” </p><p>Graham shock his head as to wake himself. </p><p>“No Regina wait! Why you don’t come in?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Come in, so we can talk. I made coffee. I swear I got better at doing it.”</p><p>“Are you sure about that? Because your coffee was absolutely shit.” The brunette said with a serious face that made Graham burst laughing.</p><p>“Yes yes, come on in.”</p><p>They spent hours talking about what happened in those three years, what Regina did in Portland and what happened at the police station. They ordered hamburgers for lunch and they continue to talk.</p><p> </p><p>“They choose a blondie to “replace” you. Not that is possible replace you. No one can stand her. And she has this complex that she has to save everyone.”</p><p>“What? Like some kind of savior?</p><p>“She has an ego the size of Texas. Also, she was the last one to arrive and she pretends to boss us around.”</p><p>“I did boss people around too.” She pointed out.</p><p>“Yes, you did but it was different.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“You weren’t like ‘everything I say is right. We need to do that because I say so. I’m right and you’re wrong. And don’t let me start talking about-”</p><p>“No stop!”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“You asked me to not let you talk about whatever you were about to talk.”</p><p>“Funny, very funny.”</p><p>“I do what I can.” Regina said, taking another bite of her hamburger. </p><p>Graham gave her a dirty look, took a bite  of his own hamburger and then he start talking again.</p><p>“Anyway, as I was saying, when she arrived, she started all this speech of how she could understand us because she also lost colleagues and she pretend to know and understand us.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I understand how you must feel. I lost colleagues too before and-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But the blonde detective was interrupted by Graham “And this is where you are wrong. You can understand how can be losing a colleague but we didn’t lost only a colleague. We lost a friend, a sister, someone we could always count on and never expected anything in return. Never try to understand us again because there’s no way you can.” Graham said before going away and leaving the blonde detective with an open mouth. She looked at the other member of the team for support, but she only received dirty looks before being left alone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“But everything will be okay now because you’re back. You’ll be back to work too, right?” Graham asked, now worried about the answer.  </p><p>“The big boss asked me, he said there’s a place for me if I want.”</p><p>“And you want it?”</p><p>Regina took a moment before answering. “I want it and I’ve already said yes, but I don't know if I should. I mean a lot has changed.”</p><p>“If you’re worried about you still fitting in the team you can stop. You have no idea how much we hoped you could come back to us.”</p><p>“Hoping for a thing that could never have happened is one thing, actually seeing that thing realized is another.”</p><p>“Everyone will be ecstatically knowing you’re back. Trust me.” Graham said with a welcoming smile.</p><p>“Thank you, really.”</p><p>“You know we were destroyed when they told us you were dead. I broke my hand punching a wall in the hospital. We spent the next year and half looking for that bastard. I don’t like killing if it’s not necessary, but I really wish I had put a bullet between his eyes. Someone killed him in prison, and I can’t say I was sad about it. That night was the night I broke down. After two years I cried for the first time because he was finally dead, you were dead too and there was no way you could come back to us. Then the other day they told us everything, how you were still alive and how they faked everything. We were so angry at them, all of us were. But you were alive and even if it still seems impossible, we were so fucking happy. I almost punched Blanchard in the face, if it wasn’t for Mulan, I would be suspended right now.” </p><p>Regina was crying, she didn’t exactly know why but she was. Graham used his hand to swipe some tears from her face before continuing to talk.</p><p>“It was hard, but we agreed on giving you a couple of days before coming to you. If you hadn’t come by today, tomorrow evening you would have the house full of your team plus Ingrid with beer and food.”</p><p>“Well, my apartment isn’t that big and John would have occupied half of it himself, so I believe you when you say full of team members. You are always welcome.” Regina said but then she become serious “But if you bring the blondie, we’re over.” </p><p>“Duly noted. Beer, food and friends yes, blondie no.” he agreed laughing.</p><p>“Speaking of friends, I have to go and talk to them too.” Regina stood from her seat and started looking for a piece of paper, then she wrote something. “This is my number and my address, just in case you wanna bring some beer.” She said smirking. </p><p>“Don’t worry I will.” He said while they reached the door. “I’ll see you soon?”</p><p>“You’ll see me soon. And I have a thing to ask.”</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“I need to do some requalification, like shooting and physical fight. Would you like to be my trainer?”</p><p>“Of course! Count on me!”</p><p>“Thanks. I have to go to the others now. Thanks for the lunch and for being understanding.” The woman said, then she left in order to go and talk with her other colleagues. </p><p> </p><p>None of the other visits lasted as long as the one to Graham, but at least Regina had a good chat with her old colleagues so she could understand where she was with them. One thing all the visits had in common beside the fact that the day after they would all have been on her doorstep with beer and food, was that no one could stand the blondie. Regina really need to figure out what her name was because everyone referred to her as blondie, but no one would say her name. A person can’t be that terrible, right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Regina arrived home that night she was exhausted. She talked with the kids and then she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. For the first time in the last three years, Regina was able to sleep almost through the night without having too many nightmares. </p><p> </p><p>At the other side of the city, Robin was staring at his wedding photo and to a little frame of pictures that contained images of his kids the day they were born. He wondered if he and Regina could fix their relationship. She was his first for everything, his rock in the worse moments, a force of nature as a mother and cop, his soulmate…</p><p> </p><p>But before even thinking about trying to fix their relationship, they needed to have a serious conversation. He decided that the next day he would have to find someone who could watch Henry while the other two kids where at school and he would have go to Regina’s so they could talk without being interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>When Robin get up from bed, it was after a restless night. At first, what kept him awake were the thoughts about what he would say to Regina, about everything he and the kids went through after her ‘death’, about this new situation, how they would move with the kids. The kids would need to split their time between them, like they were a divorced couple. God, he didn’t like that one bit. He wished thing was still like before, before the witness protection, before the long hunt for The Hatter, before her death… </p><p> </p><p>Regina woke up later than usual, if you consider 7AM late. Despite a couple of nightmares, she was able to at least rest a little. Today she needed to talk to Robin, so she decided that after breakfast she would call him. </p><p>She was ready to make the call when someone knocked at the door. Regina frowned. Almost no one knew her address.</p><p>It was difficult for Regina hide the surprise when she opened the door. “Robin?! What are you doing here? Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Yes, everything is okay. But I think we need to talk.”</p><p>“I know.” She said inviting him in, “I was about to call you. I woke up later than usual and I’m running a bit behind.”</p><p>“Oh, how long ago? Did already have breakfast? Because I can wait if-” But Robin was interrupted.</p><p>“I already had breakfast and there’s some fresh coffee if you’d like. I woke up around seven, so plenty of time to get ready, but I have no idea how I manage to run late anyway.”</p><p>Robin looked at his watch, it was barely nine. The time she was able to sleep in she wouldn’t get up before ten. “Since when seven in the morning is waking up late?”</p><p>“When you normally wake up in the middle of the night and rarely are able to go back to sleep, seven in the morning seem very late.” What Regina said was followed by an awkward silence. </p><p>“Coffee? It’s still warm.” Robin nodded, still unable to talk.</p><p>“So where do you want to start with? My fake death? The time I was away? The kids? Us? I know there isn’t an ‘us’ anymore but I think we should talk about it anyway.” Robin still wasn’t talking so Regina snapped her fingers in front of him. </p><p>“Robin! I know you came in for a reason and it was not just to drink coffee and stare at me.”</p><p>“Sorry, it’s just… It’s just that it’s still hard to believe that you’re actually here.”</p><p>“I can understand that.”</p><p>“I think we can start with the kids. I think we need a lawyer to make an official schedule for the time the kids will spend with me and you and thing like this. They can see you whenever they want, but I think we need something more regular.”</p><p>“Agreed. I think we can work something out but making it official is better.”</p><p>“Monday, I’m going to call the school to let them know that you can pick them up too. And I’ll ask Aly to make you a calendar with all their activities. She’s quite good with planning.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Regina said with a grateful smile. </p><p>“I spoke with my parents yesterday,” Robin said and Regina’s eyes widened, “they said they want come visit. My mother wants to see you. But-” Robin hurried to add when he saw her worried face, “if you’re not up to it I can find an excuse about why they can’t see you yet. I tried to tell her to wait but she didn’t let me talk…” </p><p>“It’s okay. I can’t avoid everyone forever. Just tell me when and where at least a day early.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>They fall again in an awkward silence during which Regina kept looking at Robin. But after a while Robin couldn’t take the staring anymore.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What, what?”</p><p>“You keep staring at me without saying a word. Why?”</p><p>“I’m just waiting.”</p><p>“Waiting for what?” he snapped.</p><p>“For you to start yelling at me, get angry at me, tell me I should have stayed where I was, that I shouldn’t have come back. You said you understood and that might be true, but that doesn’t mean you can’t be angry about that, that you can’t be angry at me, at the situation. In these last few days, you’ve been so understanding. You just let me walk back into the kids’ life. But how can you be so calm? When the big boss told me what he had done, I freaked out, literally. They had to sedate me to prevent that I hurt myself. But you haven’t even raise your voice to me once. You must have a turmoil of emotion inside of you and I can’t understand why you won’t let them out! You were the one who taught me that letting our emotions out and talk about them wasn’t a sign of weakness but one of strength!” Regina almost yell the last part. She tried, really, but she couldn’t understand Robin.</p><p>“What do you want me to say?!” He answered snapping.</p><p>“Anything!” </p><p>“Fine! You want to know something? Here you go!” Robin yelled. “You want to know how your death almost killed me too!? How I thought that I could never move on because I had lost my everything, my wife, the mother of my children, my soulmate! How the only thing that made me go on was the kids, their sweet little faces, that even if it was hell it brought out light! How I wish I could kill the son of a bitch that had kill you! How I saw your face in every woman with black hair only to remember it couldn’t be you because you were dead!” Robin took a pause and then he started talk, more like yelling again. “It was pure hell Regina! Every time the kids asked for you… You have no idea how hard it was! When they were sick, when they were overtired, when they had a nightmare, when they just wanted to cuddle they asked about you! For three years I had to read Christmas letter where the twins asked Santa to bring you back. And you know what Roland asked last year?” Regina was crying but Robin was unstoppable. “He asked Santa to bring you back because he could barely remember you!” Robin was crying too but not as much as Regina. “And maybe yes! Maybe it would have been better if you had stay where you where. The kids just started to have something similar to a normal life, I was starting to have a sort of normal life. And the you come back. You have no idea how hard it was Regina…” He said panting and collapsing on the couch. Saying all of that had dried all his energy.</p><p>After a while Regina spoke quietly “You’re right. I have no idea how it was for you. And I know I should have stayed where I was and I was going to, you know that, but when I heard that Henry was in hospital. It wasn’t an easy decision the one I took, coming back. I had a list of pro and cons, but the only thing I could see in that letter was ‘Henry is in the hospital’. I just wanted to see him and then I would have disappeared again. I didn’t plan for you to see me. It should have been just in and out.”</p><p>The two of them stared at each other for a while, both silent. The tension could be cut with a knife. </p><p>“But you have no idea how hard it was for me. Knowing that the chance to see you all again were so little, knowing that my kids had to live what I had lived with my father.” Regina replied, swiping away the tears from her eyes. </p><p>And yes, Robin thought, it couldn’t have been easy for her either.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, in some aspects, you were lucky. And let me finish before you start to insult me.” Regina said after she saw that Robin was ready to say something. “I know losing me was terrible, you told me and I saw on my mother what losing your other half does. But we made a promise to each other when we got married: if something happened to one of us, the other should tried to move on for his or her sake and of the children. Do you remember that?” Robin only nodded. “You were here with our children, living the life I should have been living with you. Do you think I could ever move on? You on the other hand, had the possibility to move on, because for you I was dead. And I wanted and still want for you to move on. I want you to be happy Robin, and if in those three years you had found another woman that made you happy, I would have been happy for you because I want you to be happy.”</p><p>“Regina…” </p><p>“No, I haven’t finished. When they told me that I could never see you and the kids, I know how it must sound, a part of me really died. You don’t know how it is to be forced away from your family, even if it’s to protect them. You don’t know how it is knowing your kids will grown up without you. You don’t know how it is knowing that your husband will eventually move on because it’s what he promised you. Every time I saw kids with their parents in that damn diner, I had to force myself to not cry in front of the customers. I only had a friend during all of this, this sweet and innocent redhead who tried her best to cheer me up a bit even if she didn’t know why I was feeling like that and everything I told her was a lie. More nights than not I cried myself to sleep and then I would woke up in the middle of the night with nightmares. I know it was extremely hard for you Robin, but it wasn’t a walk by the park for me either.”</p><p>Robin couldn’t argue about that. Yes, what he had to live was hell, but he had his family. Regina was alone.</p><p>“Tell me everything.”</p><p>“Everything?”</p><p>“From the moment you woke up in the hospital to the moment you came back. I want to know everything; the good, the bad. Everything.”</p><p>“It might take a while.”</p><p>“I have nowhere to be until this afternoon.” </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Before they started talking, Regina went to splash some water on her face; all the tears had made her skin feel strange. While she was in the bathroom, Robin went to the kitchen and poured some water for both of them, then he went back on the couch. </p><p>Robin was deep in thought and he hadn’t realized Regina was back until she spoke.</p><p>“I woke up a couple of days after my funeral, of which I didn’t know a thing, and I was alone in the room. At the beginning, I thought it was because it was late, but then I saw two men in suit outside my door. A nurse come in and left without saying a word. Then Blanchard came in with the two men.” The woman took a deep breath and then she started to talk again. </p><p>“He told me I was out for four days, that Philip had been shot but he was fine and then he told me I was dead.”</p><p>“He told you what he had done like that? He didn’t even give you a choice?” Robin was incredulous. The lack of sensibility of that man…</p><p>“Yes, he just told me I was dead to the word and he had already done anything even if I had told him I wasn’t okay with that. I freaked out, they sedated me and when I woke up again he told me I was in the witness protection and the two men were two marshals who would take me to Portland and show me my new life.”</p><p>Regina then proceeded to tell everything the big boss and her talked about, from the pictures she asked for to her new life. </p><p>“In Portland I lived in this small apartment near the diner where I worked. I had a new identity, new name, new background, different look.”</p><p>“What they were?”</p><p>“My name was Roni Garcia, I was alone in the world because my parents abandoned me which was so difficult to tell because my parents loved me and they would never do something like this. The look was the one I had in high school: dark clothes, dark shoes, my hair were shorter, I started to let it grow longer in the past six month. I was always alone except for when Ariel, the redhead, pull me out of my apartment to go somewhere, but usually, there were only two places where she was able to bring me: her apartment ,where she lived with her husband, or a little bar not too far from there. My life was getting up, go to work, go to sleep, wake up in the middle of the night with a nightmare and wait the right time to go to work. Every six months or so someone would update me about you and the kids; the days of the updates were the happiest days. Everything else was just surviving with the hope that one day I could see you again.” Regina was crying again but she preferred to finish her story without stopping. “Then one day I received a call that told me my son was in hospital. The marshall didn’t want let me come back but I didn’t care. They were able to stop me before but not this time. I was determined to see Henry at least once before going into hiding again. But you saw me and now we are here.”</p><p>“You said they stopped you before, when was that?”</p><p>“When The Hatter was captured. If Jefferson was in jail, I didn’t see why I couldn’t come back. They said it was too dangerous. And then when Jefferson was killed. They just said I couldn’t come back.” She spat out the words like they were poisoned. </p><p>How could he blame her? They keep her away from her family even when it wasn’t neccesary anymore after all. </p><p>They fell in silence again, but this time it wasn’t awkward; they were both thinking what the other had lived during the hellish period.</p><p>“I think we have a lot to talk and to work about, together, alone and with the kids. I’m not saying we can go back together like before, like nothing had happened, but if you are, I’m willing to work on find a way to heal ourself from everything we were put through. I want a new ‘us’.” Robin said locking a lock of hair behind Regina’s ear.</p><p>“I’d like that.” Regina said with a shy smile. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Story AU Three years ago Robin and his children had to buried his wife. And now, three years later, she was standing in front of him and he couldn't say if he was crazy or not. What is the story behind her disappearance and reappearance? How will be their reunion? Terrible summary, I know sorry, but the story is better hopefully.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A huge THANK YOU to @LaNaniuska for the help, the support and betareading. <br/>I have no idea how the system of custody works; I hope I didn’t wrote it completely wrong. Please let me know if there’s something wrong about it so I can fix it.<br/>I own nothing but Alyson and another couple of names.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 7 - Decisions</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The next one was a really long week, one where Regina didn’t see the kids as much as she wanted to. It wasn’t by choice, but because between all the work she had to do for her situation, you have no idea how many paperwork there are when you come back from the dead, and the preparation for the evaluation to go back to work, she just got extremely busy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everything she had to do in order to go back to work wouldn’t be too much, minus the paperwork, if she didn’t also have to talk with a shrink. Regina, like any other cop, hated the shrinks: they put words in your mouth, they pretended to know you, they tried to understand you... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In addition to all of that there was also the call that Robin made to her on Tuesday evening: they would have seen the lawyer the next Friday in the afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that the kids would have to divided their time between the two parents was something that broke Regina’s heart. She always hated the parents who divorce and the kids were thrown like a ball from one parent to the other. But it was also true that their situation was different from all the other divorced parents. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>During the week, Regina also meet up with Graham as much as they could for her physical preparation and the use of weapon, and when he couldn’t, she would go alone or with Mulan.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the week, the only thing Regina wanted was to curl up on the couch with her kids, but instead she found herself sitting on the couch, alone, with her arms around her bent legs and her chin on her knees, silently crying because despite the fact that she was back, she was still so alone, like in the previous years. And it was like this that she spends most of her Saturday night and Sunday morning until 3 AM when her back couldn’t take the couch anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On Sunday evening, she found a tall, blonde, skinny woman at her doorstep with wine and Chinese food. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Malvina Dracon, better known as Mal since she detested her name, was Regina’s best friend. They didn’t know each other from all their life but only since Robin and Regina went to college; in fact she studied law too and Robin met her during his first internship. They shared immediately a strong bond, they were like the two opposite poles of a magnet, and maybe these differences made sure that that bond was so strong even when Mal was older then Regina. Mal knows everything about Regina and Regina knows everything about Mal; they have this strange connection that they didn’t have talk to say something to one another.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina didn’t know how her friend had found out that she was alive or where she lives, but in that moment it didn’t matter, because at least she wasn’t alone. They ate together on the couch without talking and only when they finished, Mal spoke, her words making Regina feel even more betrayed than what she already was.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you more than I can actually say. And the fact that I knew you were alive but I couldn’t tell that to your family almost destroyed me.” Mal said without looking at Regina. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Regina said with a shrill voice. “What the hell does it mean you knew?” And now Regina was looking directly at Mal.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The Hatter case was my boss’. He asked me to help him, I shouldn't have seen the files about the witness protection. When I asked for explanation they told me I had two options: keep it quiet or go to jail. I couldn’t help from jail and I have Lily to think about so I kept it quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew. This whole time you knew and you never thought of telling me so I could at least have a friend, even if only on phone?” Regina knew she wasn’t being fair but she was feeling so fucking betrayed from everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t and you know that. I helped Robin as much as I could, I worked on the Hatter case as hard as I could so you could come home. But when I learnt that Blanchard wanted to keep you away even if it wasn’t necessary anymore, I fought like a dragon to make you come home. The last throw was when Henry went into hospital and he still didn’t want let you come home. Five minutes were enough to make him change his mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina’s eyes were full of tears, even if she was able to not let them fall out. There was no way she would be able to repay Mal for what she did and as Mal said, it couldn’t have been easy keep that secret and seeing her family so often. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina didn’t know what else she could say and this time she also let her tears fall down and she put her arms around her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay enough of all of this tears and hugs. I love you and I’m happy you’re finally back but enough with this sentimental shit.” Mal said, pulling away from her friend after giving her a brief hug. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina burst laughing, pulling away from her too. That reaction was so her; she was always awkward when she had to show her emotions or feelings; for Mal giving an hug or a kiss on the cheek to someone was really hard. Mal has always been like this, not only with her friends but also with her family, even if she didn’t know why; the only person she didn’t have problem with was her daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two women sat on the couch eating and drinking, well mostly Regina, since Mal had to go home and she didn’t like go into a cab while drunk. After dinner Regina put her head on Mal’s shoulder and Mal put hers on Regina’s head; the two of them didn’t talk, they just sat together until a couple of hours later when the blonde woman decide it was time to go home. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That night when Regina went to bed, she felt a tad less alone than a couple of hours before. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin’s week wasn’t easy either. The twins weren’t happy because they hadn’t seen their mother as they were promised, while Roland was still trying to warm up to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin has also made appointments for the kids and himself with Dr. Hopper. It didn’t matter if they said they were fine, something huge had happened in their life and talking with someone could be helpful. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t only Regina’s return or the fact that his parents would come to visit soon that caused Robin to spend a sleepless night; it was also Blanchard, the bastard who kept Regina away even if it wasn’t necessary anymore. He told Dr. Hopper how much he would have liked to go and punch him in the face, but that wouldn’t be a smart move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin lasted a week before the need to answer was too much. He needed answer and since nobody would give them to him he decide to go to Blanchard himself to get them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On Monday, Robin made sure the three kids went on the school bus before heading toward Blanchard’s office. He went on the fourth floor where he knew Blanchard’s office was and despite the fact the man’s assistant tried in every way to stop him, Robin just entered his office, not caring about the fact that there was someone else in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck!” Blanchard barked when someone violently opened his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The fuck is that I want to know why!?” Robin yelled back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, do I need to call the security?” The assistant, who had entered just after Robin, asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need I know who he is.” He said to the woman and then to his guest “I’m sorry about the interruption, I’ll talk to you later?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” The man, someone named Spencer from what Robin had gathered, said getting up from the chair and buttoning his jacket before leaving. “Gentlemen.” He said with a nod of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to know why what?” Blanchard asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, why you kept Regina away even if it was already safe for her to come back? Why you didn’t let her come back when Jefferson was imprisoned or when he was killed? Why make our family suffer for so long for nothing!?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You certain have a lot of questions.” He replied with a little smirk. Why was he smirking? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me why, damn it!”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The truth?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No a lie.” Robin said sarcastically. “Of course I want the truth!” Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was easier.” he said casually.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was… It was easier? What? Why? For who? How?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was easier. For you she was dead so you could move on and Regina would eventually move on after some time. Your kids already believed their mother was dead, so why change that?” Blanchard spoke like it was normal, like keeping a woman, a wife, a mother away from her family was something normal. There was nothing easy or normal about that. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re joking right? There’s some other reason you’re not telling me, right? You won’t really do that because it was ‘easier’?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No other reason. It would have been so much better if she had stayed were she was. Her return just reopened a wound and complicated things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reopen a wound? Complicated things? I can’t believe it. Did you really believe she could move on from her family? That she could just forgot about her children? That her children and I could just forget about her? How can you be so heartless and indifferent?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just doing my job.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you just decided she wasn’t worth your time, like a broken object that wasn’t worth the time to fix it. Or maybe her return would have cause you to lose something.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what are you talking about!” Blanchard said becoming angry. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And now it was Robin’s turn to smirk; he was right, Regina’s return caused some sort of problem for him. “I really hope you get to live half of what we had to go through, all the pain and suffering. I hope you have a terrible day.” And with that, Robin left the room without another word to anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanchard stayed in his chair clenching his fists. Accidentally he had revealed more than what he wanted, he just had to hope Locksley wouldn’t do something stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If you asked Regina, Monday was the worst day of the week, but this Monday, this Monday, if you asked her was going to be the best one ever. She spent the morning training in the gym and that wasn’t fun at all, but in the afternoon she would have the kids for the first time and that was going to be amazing, or so she hoped. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t too worried about the twins, she knew she was going to be okay with them; what really worried Regina was Roland. Yes the kid had showed a bit more interest in his mother, he talked to her but the conversation were always short. Well, there was always pizza and ice cream. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin and Regina decided that it was better for Roland to start gradually to stay with her. He would go home with her after school and stay for a while but someone - Robin, Will or Ruby - would come and get him. The twins on the other hand had decided that they wanted to stay with their mother so they would spend the night at her place. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>School ended at 15:30, but Regina was in front of the school twenty minutes early. While she was waiting, more parents arrived, some of them she knew others no. Some of the ones she knew looked at her shocked, and others threw her dirty looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina shifted from one foot to the other and looked at her watch again: only five minutes left before school ended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was waiting for them in her usual spot, well what it used to be her place when she went to get them from school. When the bell rang her eyes left the ground and she started to look around for her kids. Roland was the first one to see her and he went to her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi sweetheart. Did you have a good day?” She greeted him with a soft smile that unfortunately wasn’t returned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was okay.” Well at least he answered, Regina thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The twins arrived a couple of minutes later and they launched themselves to their mother, who welcomed them in her arms and kissed their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How was today for you two?” Regina asked taking Roland and Aly’s hand while Henry grabbed Roland’s other hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good but boring.” They answered simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina had to laugh at that answer. “Okay let's try to make this day a bit less boring.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped to grab ice cream before going home. Once there, the kids did they homework while Regina prepared dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the homework was done the twins decided to watch a film so they snuggled with their mother, Roland on the other hand preferred to stay on the armchair. Regina really wished that at least Roland would sit on the couch with them but she was not going to force him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before everything happened, every time they watched a film, Roland would snuggle into his mother’s lap while the twins pressed themselves into her side or Robin’s. Regina couldn’t wait for that to become again their thing or at least she hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin come to take Roland home and to leave the twins’ things for the next day around five. Regina and Robin didn’t really talked to one another, just ‘how are you?’ and ‘the kids already had ice cream this afternoon’. Who did most of the talks were the twins that asked if they could spend also the next afternoon with their mother. Robin agreed but they couldn’t stay for dinner. Roland on the other hand said that he wanted to stay with his aunt so Ruby would go and get him from school. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The evening proceed well. They ate dinner, put pj’s on and then the three of them went to Regina’s bed so they could read together, with the difference that now the kids read their own books instead of having Regina or Robin reading to them. This broke another peace of Regina’s heart. Henry and Aly used their mother’s lap as a pillow while were reading and Regina passed her hands through their hair. After a while she saw that their eyes start to drop but she didn’t have the heart to tell them to go to their room, so they all slept together. It was not something Regina was going to encourage, in fact she was determined that the next time the kids would sleep there they had to go in their bed. Or so Regina told herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In Robin’s household the things went a bit different. Robin waited until Roland put his pj’s on before asking how his day with his mother was. He decide to wait and not asking him that as soon as they got in the car to not pressure him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So how was your day?” Robin asked to Roland who was sitting cross-legged on the bed reading his book.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You already asked me that and I told you it was okay.” The curly hair boy answered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not talking about school, I’m talking about mom and you know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Roland closed his book with a sigh when his father sat on his bed. “It was okay. She was waiting for us in what Aly and Henry call ‘her spot’ for when she used to go to get them from school. She took us for ice cream and at home we did our homework and we watched a film. After that Aly and Henry wanted to play some board games.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you played with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I wanted to read my book.” the boy said with a shake of his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so against spending time with her?” Roland doesn’t answered. “She’s trying you know? Why don’t you want to give her a chance?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired daddy.” Roland said faking a yawn and prepared himself to be tucked in. The message was clear: end of the conversation for tonight maybe but surely not forever, Robin was sure of that.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Good night monkey.” Robin said tucking his son in and placing a kiss on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night was very different for Robin and Regina. While the woman was able to sleep through almost all night, only waking up around five because of a nightmare, Robin had a really difficult time to get some sleep. He woke up in the middle of the night and as always, he went to check on the kids only to find the twins’ rooms empty. But after the initial shock, he remembered that they were at they mother. That was going to take a lot of time to get to use to but deep down Robin hoped that he never had to get to use to that because he hope that one day they would be together again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was when he began to think of the future, that he remembered something or better said, someone. And that’s someone was not going to be happy about the situation and about the fact that he completely forgot about her for almost two weeks. If it was another situation and it was someone else who forgot about someone, Robin would have laughed, but it was him the one that completely forgot about his girlfriend. What that’s say about him? What kind of man he is?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In another part of the city someone else was making a call that would change the life of the one to the other side of the phone. Against any better judgment and her husband demands Nora, Robin’s mother, decided to call her daughter to let her know about Regina. Her reaction was the same of everyone else but as soon as the call ended, she was preparing a bag so that she would be ready to leave with her wife and her parents first thing in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tuesday morning with only one kid was strange for Robin. It’s not that the kids never went to a sleepover, but this time was different. He got Roland ready and instead of having him get the school bus Robin brought him there and then he went to his office. He hoped that there he could focus on his work instead his eyes continue to fall on the pictures he has on his desk: the kids, Regina and his girlfriend. The last time he spoke with her was almost three weeks ago; he really needed to talk to her but right now she’s somewhere in Africa, where phones don’t really work, so he has to wait until she’s in a place where the phone works or she’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina’s morning was strange and not only because her children were with her. She woke up around five because of a nightmare and after watching over her sleeping kids for almost an hour, she decided to take a shower, then she prepared everything she could need to make a huge breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina was so focused on the cooking that she didn’t heard Alyson when she entered in the kitchen. Suddenly she felt two little arms around her waist and she let out a little sound of surprise that scared Aly who took a step away from her mother with the eyes full of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry.” She babbled, “I didn't mean to scare you mommy.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn't scared me sweetheart, I just didn't hear you. You okay?” Regina asked, now worried by her daughter's expression. The reality was that she was a little scared, after years of watching behind your back, you can’t just go back to normal in a matter of weeks, but she was not going to tell this to her daughter. This was the first time since she had to go away that she let her guard down, that she didn’t look over her shoulders so Aly really surprised her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it's just… It's just that I woke up and you weren't there and the house was so silent and I thought… I don’t know...” But Alyson couldn't complete what she was saying because she started crying. Regina took the girl in her arms and started to comfort her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's okay butterfly. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I'm so sorry.” She continued to say how sorry she was while stroking Aly’s hair. “But I'm right here now and I'm not going anywhere Aly, I'm not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina sat herself on the couch with Aly on her lap and continued to rock the girl back and forth until she calmed down. A couple of minutes later, a sleepy Henry appeared in the kitchen; his bed hair was almost comical to watch and Regina had to stop herself from laughing at them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Henry’s face went from sleepy to worried as soon as he saw his sister's red eyes. Regina loved the fact that Henry was protective towards his sister and brother. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What's going on?” The boy asked sitting on his mother’s other leg.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina hugged him and kissed her son's head before answering "She got a bit worry because I wasn’t in the bedroom when she woke up and-” But Regina was interrupted by Henry.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And she thought you weren’t here anymore.” Regina nodded and then Henry spoke again “I was a bit worried too…” A moment of silence then a grin start forming on his little face “But then I smelt pancakes so…” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At this, both mother and daughter burst into laughing. “Come on, let’s go eat them before they get cold and you two are late for school.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At mid morning, someone knocked at Robin’s office door and a dark headed with some red emerged.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruby come in.” Robin said lifting his eyes from the project he was working on. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You just did.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re funny, really. Like the rain when you’re outside without an umbrella. Seriously I need to ask you something. You asked me to wait before going to Regina and while I wasn’t happy, I respected that. But today I’m going to pick up Roland and she’s going to pick up the other two so it’s almost certain that we will see each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that you want to ask me Ruby?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“CanIgotoseeherbeforegoingtopickRolandup?” Ruby said so fast that Robin didn’t understood a word. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be used to you talking fast since it’s years that we work together and know each other, but could you repeat that slower?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby took a deep breath “Can I go to see her before going to pick Roland up? I don’t want to break down in from of the school when I see her.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense. You could go after lunch, she should already be home from the morning session of training.” Robin said giving her the address. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Ruby exclaimed while hugging Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got coffee.” Graham exclaimed when he reached Regina in front of the shooting range. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your day with the kids? As good as you thought?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina’s smile become huge as she answered “It was amazing. Roland is still distant but that’s okay, I can understand that. We had a little accident this morning when Aly woke up and couldn’t find me but apart from that, everything went amazing. The twins asked if I could go get them from school today too.” The smile still present and huge on the woman’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing! Let me know when it could be okay for me to visit. I would really like to see them, it’s been a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We can organize something for when I have them again. Shall we start today’s training?” Regina asked finishing her coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way your majesty.” Graham answered bowing in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot.” Regina said smirking while entering the door that Graham opened.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly did your mother say about Robin and Regina? Because what you said last night didn’t made a lot of sense.” Ursula said to her wife while her parents-in-law went to get something to eat. Ella only said four things last night </span>
  <em>
    <span>Regina</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Robin. Visit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then she prepared a bag and this morning, with the first light of the day they were on a plane on their way to New York. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What I told you last night. She said that Regina is alive, she’s been back for almost two weeks and before we </span>
  <em>
    <span>attack</span>
  </em>
  <span> her we need to listen to her story. But last time I called to know how Henry was, that idiot that I call my brother “forgot” to tell me that our sister-in-law was back. So while I can try to wait to get angry at Regina, I am definitely angry at Robin.” Robin wasn’t ready for what was going to hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Robin had sent Ruby out a bit earlier because with that state of mind, she couldn't work. In fact the girl couldn’t keep still for more then five minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby sat in her car on the other side of Regina’s house. There was no car in the driveway so she imagine no one was home. It was kind of creepy waiting outside her house like this, but in that moment she didn’t care, there were more important things than that. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Almost an hour later, a car pulled in the driveway and Ruby’s mouth fall open. There she was, her almost sister-in-law, exactly how Ruby remembered her, maybe a bit older and with her hair shorter but amazing as always. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Regina arrived home, she immediately saw the car parked on the opposite side of her house but she couldn’t see who was in. Deciding that it could be someone who was waiting for one of her neighbors, she went into her house to take a well deserve shower after hours spent between the shooting range and the gym. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, Regina was preparing a sandwich when someone knocked at her door. She glanced at the clock, it was almost one in the afternoon so it couldn’t be Robin, as he was at work; the same could be said for her colleagues. Opening the front door she found herself in front of a tall, dark and red hair and skinny woman.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two looked at each other for a while, then Ruby did something that neither of them expected: the girl slapped the older woman in the face, leaving Regina with her own hand on her cheek and an open mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare do to something like that again or it won’t be only a slap.” Ruby said angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to slap me again and yell at me? Do you want to come in? Or you’re leaving?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no I’m not leaving. I want to come in and hug you and never let go.” Ruby didn’t wait for a reply; she entered and closed the door behind her before putting her arms around Regina, who guided both of them toward the couch. They found a comfortable position and stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. Regina couldn’t classify that reaction if not strange; a slap and an hug. The girl has always been strange, a good strange, but that was a new level of it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice place you got here.” Ruby said looking around herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It could be a bit better if only I knew a good interior decorator.” Regina said looking at Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on it. Whenever you want we can work on it.” And the after a moment the younger woman spoke again. “I want to know everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t a lot to say. They kept me away from my family. And even if it is terrible to say, God I’m embarrassed even for thinking about it, if Henry wasn’t hospitalized I don’t think I would have been able to come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But now you’re going to stay and everything will be fine, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to stay and everything will be as good as it can be.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silent Ruby spoke again “I’m angry at you, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another pause, then “Would you like to be my bridesmaid?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina’s eyes widen comically. “Let me see if I got this right. You’re angry at me but you want me to be your bridesmaid?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yes. I’m angry because of the situation but you’re still the sister I never had. So?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is what you want? Because I know our relationship is different now so if you want someone el-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you, please. I want you. It’s what I always wanted since the day I met you and I decided that you would have been the sister I never had. That’s if you want it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be honored, Rubs.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two women talk for a while until their stomach grumble. “Oh wow. It’s almost two in the afternoon. Lunch and then we go to get the kids?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After lunch, they both went to get the kids. Ruby and Regina brought the kids to take ice cream before they went to separate ways. She made sure the kids did their homework, they played a couple of board games, then Regina took the kids home.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin was working on a project when he heard noise from outside his door. Not even five second later, someone burst into his office, followed by someone else. He didn’t have the time to talk since one of the women in front of him started speaking immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to keep something secret, you can’t talk with mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ella-” Both Robin and their mother said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t get to speak Robin. Regina is alive and you didn’t say anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to give her a bit of time to get use to be back. And it’s exactly what I told mom.” Robin said giving a dirty look to her mother who dismissed him with a move of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you leave? We can talk better at your house.” Nora suggest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin looked at his father for help but his expression was </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I won’t put myself between your mother and sister’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me half an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At home Robin and his family found Ruby who, once she saw all the people, decided to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first they were entertained by Roland, but with time he was sent to do his homework and the adult talk began. Robin told them everything he knew about what had happened. They were angry with Regina and to the situation, but mostly with Blanchard. Ella was ready to plan a revenge on the bastard, she hated when someone hurt her family. They talk until someone knocked at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin excused himself and went to open the door. The kids ran inside and they start yelling as soon as they saw they grandparents and aunts.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina throw him a dirt look. “I only asked you one thing: to give me one day of advance on your parents. And not only your parents are here and I didn’t know but also your sister and sister-in-law are here!” Regina whispered angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! They ambushed me.” Robin said speechless rubbing the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go before they see-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina” Nora breath out, a sound so low that was almost imperceptible. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nora-” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear God girl, what did they do to you?” This time it was Michael, Robin’s father, the one who talked after he took a look at the woman that once had fire in her eyes and now just a lost look.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina didn’t expect this. She didn’t expect that hug from Nora, nor the one she got from Robin’s father. Robin just stood there watching the scene. He had tried to tell her that his parents would understand, but she didn’t believe him; now he can tell her </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I told you so’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he knows how much she hates it, that and being wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on you have to see her!” the twins yelled their aunt Ella in the hallway while Ursula had Roland in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s true. You just destroyed your family and then you come back.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ella!” Both Robin and their parents said while Regina just looked at the floor ashamed. Aly let go of her aunt to go to her mother while Henry stayed where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of awakened silence Robin spoke. “Why don’t we move all of this in the living room?” And so they did. Ella and Ursula with Roland, sat on the two seats couch. Nora, Michael and Regina with her lap full of the twins sat on the bigger couch while Robin sat on the arm of the couch next to Regina. With a bit of encouragement from Robin and his mother, Regina told again her story. There were tears, questions and a lot of </span>
  <em>
    <span>why?</span>
  </em>
  <span> but at least everything was clear now. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When someone stomach grumbled, they watched the time and it was indeed dinner time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can mommy stay for dinner daddy?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina feels everyone eyes on her and seeing that Robin was in a hard spot, Regina took the situation in hand. “I’m sorry Henry but I have to go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But mommy.” The little girl this time whine.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Another night Aly, I promise.” Her mother said lifting the girl’s chin with her index. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good seeing all of you again.”  She said getting up. She kissed all three kids and she left the room with Robin following her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe she still wearing her hair like this.” Regina comment shaking her head with a little and sad smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's just say she was a very good and realistic Cruella De Ville last Halloween.” Robin said smirking. “I’m really sorry about today.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay I knew I would have to face them sooner or later. It’s just a bit sooner then what I thought.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After that, a moment of silence followed, the two of them just staring in each other and the only thing they saw was pain and sorrow where once they saw love and trust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of going home, Regina went to Mal’s where she cried freely for almost an hour. Without Regina’s knowing Mal had told her daughter to grab Italian. The wine was already in the house. The three women eat and drank together, even Lily drank a glass of wine, and only one, even if she wasn’t 21 yet but they were home and Mal preferred that the girl drank at home instead of at some random party where there was the risk that she drank too much only for the sake of appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina indulged a little too much on the wine so Mal insisted that she spend the night there. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The evening at the Locksley wasn't easy either. There was tension between Ella and everyone else. She was angry at Regina, at Robin and at her parents because they kept it secret for almost two weeks. Aly and Henry were angry at their father because he didn’t stop their mother from leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When everyone went to bed, Robin’s parents in the spare room and the other two women on the pull out couch, the tension could be cut with a knife.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wednesday and Thursday were the same for both Robin and Regina. The kids were with Robin but since his parents and sister where there, he let them help with them so he could go to work early. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina went with Mulan to the gym and shooting range on Wednesday and with Graham on Thursday. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Friday was a strange day. It began normally: Robin worked early, the kids stayed with his parents and their aunts and Regina at the gym and shooting range with Mulan and Graham for the last day of training before the Monday evaluation. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The real strange thing was the afternoon when Robin and Regina meet up with the lawyer. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So who is the lawyer we are meeting?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ashley Slipper. I did a bit of research and she's one of the best lawyer.” Regina listened what Robin said but she didn’t spoke. She didn’t like this one bit. “Hey are you okay?” Robin asked concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina locked eyes with him before speaking. “No, I’m not fine. We’re here to establish when the kids will stay with you and when with me, with who they will spend the holidays and how it will be their future. You know how much I don’t like when a couple separated or got divorced when children are involved and now this is our situation and it’s completely my fault. So no Robin I’m not fine but that’s okay, one day maybe I will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin was ready to reply when someone interrupted them. “Mr. Locksley, Mrs. Mills, Mrs. Slipper is ready for you.” The lawyer assistant said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The ex couple were lead into a meeting room where a blond woman was waiting for them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. locksley, Mrs Mill. Ashley Slipper. Please have a seat.” The woman said after shaking their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re her to discuss the custody of Henry, Alyson and Roland Locksley. From what I had understood, you both want a joint custody, right?” Both Robin and Regina answered in a positive way.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We could have two options: half week with a parent and the other half with the other parent or a week with a parents and the other week with the other parent.” Ashley told them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin and Regina look at each other; Regina stayed quiet, it didn’t matter how much she wanted to speak this should be Robin’s decision.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the week solution is the best. This situation is already not one of the best and a week with a parent and the other with the other parent I believe could give them more stability than three days in a place and four days in another. And we can always rearrange our schedule if something come up.” Robin reasoned. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it okay with you Mrs. Mills?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think exactly like Robin about this. And for any other thing whatever he decides it will be okay with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No Robin. I spend three years away from them. You know them better than me at this point and you know what is better for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okaaay.” The lawyer feeling that the tension was beginning, interrupted them. “So we established this. Now about the holidays. You could alternate the Thanksgiving, Christmas and the New Years. And for summer, winter and spring breaks the kids could spend half of the time with you and the other half with Regina.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina was only listening what the lawyer was saying. As long as she could see her kids that was enough for her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We could always do the holidays together.” Robin proposed and Regina was ready to reply but Robin interrupted her. “Hear me out before, then you can contest me, okay?” Regina’s mouth opened and closed like a fish but she keep it quiet waiting for Robin to speak again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The kids already had three years of holidays without you, it’s not fair to them keeping you away from the holidays. We should be together during those times. We are still family even of we are not together.” Regina only nodded. If she had spoke she wasn’t sure she would be able to not cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you are the easiest person I had to deal with and I mean it as a compliment. I’ll write everything down for you and I’ll call you when I have everything ready.” The lawyer said. Then she got up and left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin and Regina walked out of the building and before they went to different ways, Robin spoke. “Can I convince you to come with me to eat a slice of chocolate cake from that place you love so much?” He said smiling at her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think this is a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And why not?” But Regina failed to answered that. “See, there’s no reasons for not going. Come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Regina had a lot of choices now since Robin took her hand and he lead her to his car, knowing she has taken the subway on her way there.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They split a slice of chocolate cake and they talked about how to tell the kids what had been decided. They decided that it would be better if they spoke to them together so they organized to meet up one of the following days. After that, they fell in an awkward silence. When they finished Robin insisted on giving Regina a ride home, but she refused firmly so they just said goodbye to one another. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Like a couple of days before, Regina didn’t go immediately to her home, but this time she went to her mother’s. Once there she explained everything of what happened with the lawyer and then she cried. Regina wasn’t one for crying, but since the day she woke up in that hospital room, she cried almost every day. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At home Robin told his family what had been said and his parents were particularly pleased about the fact that he decided to spend the holidays together despite everything. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The kids went to Regina on Saturday before lunch; Roland wasn’t so happy but he went anyway. Robin brought them there and then the two parents sat the children down and they told them what had been decided with the lawyer. None of the three were happy about the decision but they couldn’t do a think about it. In the evening they went out to eat hamburgers with Graham. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t planned who would have come to get the kids on Sunday so Regina was a bit surprised when she opened the door and she faced her ex parents-in-law. She welcomed them in before calling for the kids to get all their things.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin told us your plan about  the custody.” Nora said and her husband added “Not that is our business but we’re really happy about how you two worked everything out.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked behind her back to be sure the kids couldn’t heard before answering. “It was all Robin. I’m happy with whatever he decide about letting me see the kids.” But Regina couldn’t add anything else because the little monsters came running from their respective room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They greeted they grandparents before saying goodbye to their mother. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Monday come to fast for Regina’s liking. Today was day: her evaluation. Today it was going to be decided if she could go back to work or not. She had to do a round of body combat, then one at the shooting range and then again the combat and the shooting range to test her strength and endurance. After that she had to talk with a shrink. They said they would have let her know and in case of positive response she would have start to work the next Monday. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Since Regina was practically free all the week, she and Robin decided that this one was going to be her week so the next one Robin would have the kids and Regina could get to use to work again. Having the kids with her for so long was strange but Regina couldn’t be happier and even more when Roland started to warm up to his mother again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina told Robin that it wasn’t sure that she would have been able to go back to work but Robin was confident, as all the member of Regina’s team, that the woman was going back to work. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The response arrived Thursday evening: she was going back to work on Monday.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reviews and constructive criticism are always well welcomed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Adjustment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Story AU Three years ago Robin and his children had to buried his wife. And now, three years later, she was standing in front of him and he couldn't say if he was crazy or not. What is the story behind her disappearance and reappearance? How will be their reunion? Terrible summary, I know sorry, but the story is better hopefully.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always I have to say a huge THANK YOU to @LaNaniuska for her help, support and betareading.  </p><p>I own nothing but Alyson and another couple of names.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 8 - Adjustment</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since he didn’t have the kids Robin decided that it was a good time to talk to his girlfriend. How he could have not thought about her for almost two weeks was still a mystery to him. He knew she was in a zone where the reception was bad but he tried anyway to call and he was able to get an hold of her after the second attempt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, tired but good. Sorry I couldn’t call you sooner but we were in the middle of nothing in the city of nowhere. How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the question Robin let out an almost hysterical laugh. “I don’t really know how I am. A lot of things have happened in the last weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Marian asked, now worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like… I don’t know… Like the fact that Henry was in hospital and he was discharged not long ago or that my dead wife is not so dead anymore and she's back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, and now he's completely fine right?” Even if she didn't have met the kids yet she perfectly knew who Henry was. The kids were Robin’s world and he was always ready to talk about them to whoever was there to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes of cour-” but Robin was interrupted by a skeptical Marian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no no, wait a moment. What do you mean your wife is back? Are you drunk? Come on Robin, be serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious. She’s back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me your wife was dead, Robin…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know and it was what they told me.” Robin snapped, tired of having to tell every time the same thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t make any sense, tell me the story from the beginning.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And so Robin did, for the umpteenth time. At the end he only received silence from the other side of the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marian? Are you still there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence, so he waited a bit more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes I’m still here. But Robin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s almost impossible to believe but it’s true.” And Robin’s answer was followed by another long silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a while Marian spoke again. “Where does all of this leave us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Robin asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me you could never love someone else as much as you loved her, how she would always be your true love, that you would have walked through Hell for her and now she’s back. So where do I fit in all of this? Are you going back with her?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin didn’t know what to answer: on one hand he wanted to go back with Regina, he still loves her like the first day, but on the other hand he can’t be with her, at least not right now but he couldn’t know about the future. But he couldn’t say all of this to Marian so he just answered with something that wasn’t entirely the truth but it wasn’t a complete lie ethier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m with you. And even if I wasn’t with you I don’t think I would have gone back with her. I don’t know if I ever could, not after everything that happened.” And that was a big lie, he just didn’t know why he was lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I don’t think this is something we should talk on the phone. It’s still not sure but I should come back next week or the one after that. This way we can talk face to face. And maybe I can meet the kids? Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I have to go now. I’ll talk to you soon.” And with that she closed the call before Robin could say bye back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin stared at his phone for 10 good minutes before going back to what he was doing, and that was working. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin’s week passed with him thinking on how to tell Regina and their kids about Marian. The kids still didn’t know he had a girlfriend, maybe the twins could suspect something they are perceptive and intelligent like their mother after all but he wasn’t sure, they never met her but now he has to tell this to them and to Regina. He tried to avoid the elephant in the room as much as possible but he knew that sooner or later he would have to talk with her about this. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the kids were strange spending so much time with their mother again and the fact that their father wasn’t there was even stranger. It was a strange situation to adapt to, it was like for those kids whose parents are divorced, but as long as they could have their mom back they were ready to accept everything. At least Henry and Alyson were. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As for Roland the things were still difficult. After dinner Regina and her three little monsters were watching a movie and while his siblings were snuggling with their mother Roland was sitting in a corner of the couch. Regina tried to call him to sit with them but he didn’t move from his seat. It was like this almost every night of the week they kids were with her. But for Regina it was enough to have all her kids in the same room as her again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Monday arrived too soon and too slow at the same time for Regina. She had the kids until Saturday when they went home with their father and had one last dinner with their grandparents and aunts before they went back home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally she would have them until Monday morning when she would have dropped them to school but since their grandparents and aunts would be gone by Sunday she and Robin decided to cut a litter short her week, with the understanding that she would have them from the next Sunday instead of Monday. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Monday morning Regina found herself standing in front of the police station. Instead of her usual pantsuits and heels that she used to wear when she worked, she was wearing tight jeans, a sweater, a black leather jacket and black combat boots and her make up was darker than before; it was like she was back in high school only that now she has short hair. Before everything she wouldn’t have been caught at work wearing something like this but now she didn’t feel like the Regina from three years before, ence the new but at the same time old look.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Still in front of the precinct her mind was telling her to go in but her body didn’t move. There were so many questions and doubts in her mind. How would her colleagues react to work with her again? Would they trust her as before? They said they didn't have problems but was it true? A lot of things were changed in three years, what if she didn't fit in there anymore? They already had a new colleague that took her place...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Some of her worries were erased when someone did a bear hug to her from behind, adding “You're finally back!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tense as she felt the arms around her but as soon as she realized who was the owner of said arms she almost melted into the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment she turned around to properly hug the person who was bold enough to approach her from behind risking to be thrown onto the ground as a reflex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you John. I hope this is going to be a one time thing, right?” She answered, still hugging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally she wouldn't be caught doing something like this but that morning she needed it, so even if she wasn’t an huggie person she gladly accepted that hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. We wouldn't risk people knowing that our queen has actually an heart and she's capable of showing some affection towards other people other than her family.” John, the computer genius as his colleagues refer to him, fired back before freeing her from the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a big idiot. You know I consider all of you as my family, I mean someone less than others but…” she smirked as she didn’t finish the sentence, letting him understand that she was talking about him and to that he fired back an indignant ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey!’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed outside and in silence for a couple of minutes before John asked if they were going in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go” the woman said, “I just need a couple of more minutes before going in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wait with you then.” He said in a way that didn’t leave space for an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>John was like this, always ready to help in every way he could. The words weren’t needed on why Regina wanted to wait to go in, he just knew she needed some more time but it didn’t mean she would have to spend that time alone. She already spent enough time in that way and he was more than happy to make sure she knew she wasn’t alone anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>John was a huge man, literally, in height and well in the stomach and that’s why he was called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little John</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Regina had often thought that he really should be more careful with what he eats and show a bit of control in front of the food. His face always seemed angry but he was actually one of the sweetest men Regina knew. In that moment her mind went to a picture of him holding a sleepy two years old Roland in his arms during a Christmas party and to another one where he was dressed up as Santa Clouse. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you said you need a moment but if we don’t go in we’re going to be late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina cleared her voice, lifted her head and put on the ‘Detective Mills’ mask and started to walk in. “Right, come on. Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following John inside she took the elevator with him to go to their floor.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The raven hair woman stopped again in front of the door that separated her from her team but John put his hand on the small of her back and he pushed her in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” he said to no one in particular, “I found someone outside, she was standing there like she didn’t know where to go so I brought her up here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last part made Graham and Mulan, who were talking in the little break room, coming out to look at who John was talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile John was still talking, “Maybe from there she can find her way to her desk alone.” He said, walking away towards </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘his cave’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as he calls his office. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Silence had fallen on the room when the pair had arrived and no one apart from John had spoken. The spell was broken by Regina herself with all her regal composure: “Thank you for your service Little John.” She purposely called him that since he doesn’t really like that nickname even if everybody call him that “You know, since you made me take the elevator when I was used to take the stairs there was a possibility that I could get lost.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This little exchange was followed by a new silence that was broken by a sentence that made all the people in the room laugh. “Well our evil queen is definitely back!” </span>
  <span>Philip said, clapping his hands, action followed by everyone in the office, and then with the others he made his way towards Regina to hug her. No one dare to make a comment about her look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even their boss made her way to the little group that had formed there in order to congratulate Regina for her return and apologizing again about what had happened to which Regina answered with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The only one who didn’t move from her desk, Regina noticed, was a blond woman with a red leather jacket on her chair. She soon arrived at the conclusion that the woman must be the detective blondie that took her place. For reasons still unknown to her, since she didn’t personally know her but only through what others told her and she didn’t like it, Regina already disliked her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling she was being observed the blonde woman got up and went to introduce herself to the other woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emma Swan. It’s a pleasure meeting you. I’ve heard quite a lot.” the woman said with the most fakest smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina Mills, nice to meet you too” The black hair woman said with the same fake smile, “even if I can’t say the same since the only thing I know is that you are the one who took my place.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before the blonde could answer their boss spoke: “Okay, enough of this chit chat. Let's go back to work.” Ingrid Ardell said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"John you still have those security videos to finish to analyze." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Consider me gone, boss." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she turned toward Kristoff, Philip and Mulan "Svenson, Wraith and Warrior, where are your reports from last week's robbery?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>'On it'</span>
  </em>
  <span> the three of them answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it was the turn of Graham and Emma "Hunter and Swan, what about the shooting?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We identified the two bands responsible but we still can't find the responsable. We're trying to make someone who saw what happened talk, but you know how it is: nobody saw or heard anything." The man said and the boss just nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Ingrid turned to Regina "Don't think you have escaped the paperwork, Mills. You have to catch up with all the new regulations and all the new things from the last three years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina groaned but nodded anyway and she took all the papers her boss was giving her. Not that she had any other options, she thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way to the only empty desk that was her old desk and she couldn’t understand how it was possible that after all that time the desk was still empty. Putting all the paperwork on the surface of the desk Regina made a mental note to herself to bring something to personalize the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin went to get the kids from school thinking it was going to be a quiet afternoon but to Robin’s dismain it wasn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy I was thinking...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s never a good thing.” Henry said grinning. As an answer Aly showed him her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s enough. Aly what were you thinking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking that maybe, maybe” but the girl was hesitant to finish her sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe what sweetheart?” Her father tried to encourage her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we could go to visit mom and bring her and uncle Graham something to eat or some coffee.” the girl was now looking at her feet and biting her lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe some donuts. They love them!” Henry proposed eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It’s her first day back, maybe we should let her get used to that, let go back to normality.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that was normal. We always brought food to mom and Graham.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Checkmate for Aly. It was true, they had often brought food to Regina and her coworkers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay let's go get some donuts and coffee." Then Robin turns to Roland. "What do you think? Are you okay with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. But only if I can have a chocolate donut.” The kid stated with a little smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin laughed. “Okay let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God I hate paperworks!” Regina groaned. Everybody, except from Emma, laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You know Mills, I have to admit that I missed your complaints about paperwork.” </span>
  <span>Kristoff said, glancing at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina threw him a dirty look before going back to her paperworks, munching on a bag of skittles she had found on her desk during the day. She suspected that the responsable were Graham or Mulan, so she made another note to herself to thank them later. But after a couple of those little and colorful balls she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I promised to myself that I wouldn’t complain about anything if I ever come back but the paperworks…” She didn’t need to finish that sentence to explain her feelings towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even ten minutes later John appeared from his office asking them if they wanted to go and get food. “After all, it's almost lunch time” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The seven of them went to the little diner near the police station. It wasn’t the usual place where the cops would gather together and it was for this reason that they love that place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they entered a woman with grey hair and glasses on the nose spoke from behind a counter. “I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about me or you had betrayed me for another place to eat.” she said, taking down her glasses to clean them with her apron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never! You know how much we love your food!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your adulations won’t get you more bacon in your plate mister!” She said to John.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I would ask for something like this.” he said back, acting all innocent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.” was the only response of the old woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina, who during this little exchange had stayed behind the group to hide herself, thought that something really never changed since this scene happened every time they didn’t go to the dinner for a couple of days. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They started to move toward their table but someone’s voice stopped Regina on doing that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast girl. You come back from the dead and you didn’t even think to come here to say ‘Hi’?” The woman scoddle her like she was a little kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granny…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t the real name of the woman but everybody called her that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want to hear anything.” Granny silente her with an hand before enveloping her in an hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want your usual?” she asked freeing her from the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure.” Regina said, figuring ‘her usual’ was hamburger, fries and coke zero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate their lunch, Regina almost not talking while the other stopped to talk only to take a bite of their food, and then they went back to their job. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin and the three munchkins arrived around 4 PM but before they could reach Regina’s desk they were intercepted by Emma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no thanks, we’re good. We just need to speak with detective Mills.” Robin said the name a bit lauder so that Regina could notice them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well she’s busy now, maybe I can-” But she never finished that sentence because the black hair woman as soon as she had heard her name she ha look towards the door and with a nod she gave the permission to them to enter and the twins did that, yelling </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘mommy’</span>
  </em>
  <span> has they went into her arms for an hug. Robin and Roland were right behind them with donuts and coffee, completely ignoring Emma who was left with her mouth open and trying to figure out the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you all doing here?” Regina asked, squeezing her kids and caressing Roland’s cheek, happy that the kid didn’t take a step away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They proposed to bring you food and coffee because this was what we normally did. But I think they just missed you.” Fact that was confirmed by Aly and Henry who were snuggled up with their mother.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s food also for us or it’s just for your mommy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi uncle Graham.” A choir of three little voices said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was creepy. Have you trained them to be so in sync?” Philip asked, taking a donut for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring that Regina reopened the box of donuts that Philip had closed before offering one to Graham. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” he said, putting in his mouth the donut so he could grab the two cup of coffee Robin was giving him. He put a cup on Philip’s desk before going to his. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Going back to her desk Emma glanced at the container where there were the coffees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry but it seems I have not brought enough coffee for everyone, detective...” Robin said, addressing to Emma without saying her name since he didn’t know it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detective Emma Swan. Well”  she said moving on her feet, “there could always be another time.” Robin just looked at her like she had two heads. Then she took a donut and went back to her desk. Regina didn’t like that move one bite but she said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Mills-Locksley clan spent almost half an hour together before Robin took the kids at home and Regina went back to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina accompanies them out to the car. “Thank you for bringing them. It means a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin touched the back of his head. “It was Aly’s idea. And if it wasn’t for her and Henry’s insistence we wouldn’t have come.” He admitted. "I didn't won’t to come but then she said something about going back to normality, so here we are." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him without saying a word but her eyes were full of gratitude. They just stared at each other, she looked up at him and he looked down at her. Words were not needed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On tuesday they didn’t see each and Regina only got a call before bedtime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the rest of the week Robin and the kids showed up a couple of times. This was a sort of new routine for the kids when they were with Robin, showing up at her work place like they did before. For the week they were with Regina, she always went to pick them up from school since she practically didn’t have a lot of work to do. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>None of them was really happy but that was their new routine. Roland still had difficulties around his mother, he was always quiet around her, he sat away from her, he never started a conversation but he only answer to direct ones. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin and Regina thought that it could be a good thing if the kids, and them too, talked with Dr. Hopper. The twins were okay with that, it was something they had already done three years prior but for Roland it was different, he had never had to do such a thing and he didn’t like new things. But he did it anyway even if the first few times he didn’t say a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everything seems to go well until a couple of weeks later when Marian returns. The kids were with Robin and while they were doing their homework he was working on a new project when someone knocked at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The children lifted their head as they were questioning their father on who it could be but he just shook his shoulder, he had no idea about who could be on the other side of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Robin opened the door his mouth fell open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” the woman in front of him said smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marian, what are you doing  here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Yes Robin, I’m fine and I’m happy to see you too.” her tone sarcastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m happy to see you, I just didn’t expect you here now. I didn’t know you were already back.”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… The children are inside. I haven’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t told them about us yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a complicated situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is so difficult in telling your children you have a girlfriend?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Robin said with an expression of shock on his face. “Their mother just came back, they have to get used to that and to the fact that they have to spend alternate weeks with us. I wanted to give them some time to get used to that before giving them something new that will twists their life once again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marian passes a hand on her face, “You’re right, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I just need time but I promise you I’m going to tell them.” he told her. “Next week the monsters are with their mother, what do you say if we go on a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” she answered smiling. “It’s better if I go. I’ll talk to you later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that said Marian left a confused Robin standing in front of his door. Why was she so insistent about getting to know the children? After all, they only knew each other for less than six month and she spent the last month and half in Africa. They have been together not even for three month, so why such a hurry? Robin just went back inside to his kids with a lot of unanswered questions.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a Wednesday night, well Thursday morning since it was 3 A.M., when Roland woke up screaming for his mother like he did the first months after her death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin jumped out of his bed and ran to Roland. He sat on the bed and took the boy in his arms trying to calm him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Roland, everything is okay.” his father whispered to his ear but it was all in vain and the boy continued to call for his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want… I want… I want mommy!” he said between sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin looked at his other two children, who were now standing on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want my mommy!” Roland continued asking between sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin tight his arms around the little boy and looked again at his older siblings who had tears running down their little faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should call mom.” Henry proposed quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin was ready to protest but Aly had already run towards her father’s room to grab his phone and she was now holding it out for him to take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sign he took it and he made the call, everything for his kids.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina sat up in the bed. It was never a good sign when the phone rang in the middle of the night. She turns the light on before grabbing it. Her eyes widened when she read Robin’s name on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on? What happened? Is everyone okay?” She asked frantic, in her mind there were already all the worst scenarios ever. She was hearing someone crying on the other side of the phone and if she wasn’t wrong, which she was sure she wasn’t, it was Roland.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was continuing to ask questions so Robin tried to stop her. “Regina” he said a first time but with a poor result so he tried again, a bit stronger this time. “Regina! Breath love, please.” he heard her stop talking and taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Upon Robin’s request she took a deep breath but she didn’t know if it was because he had asked her too or because he had called her ‘love’. It was almost four years since she’s been called like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” she asked again, this time calmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have someone here who was asking for you.” Robin replied and he passed the phone to a now calmer but still crying Roland. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby what are you doing up at this hour, what’s wrong?” her tone changing from worried to mama bear in a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you mommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart-” but she wasn’t able to finish the sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please mommy, please. I want you, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart.” but he wasn’t listening, too occupied to beg his mother to come there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My little knight,” she tried and this caught his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you give the phone back to your father, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy.” whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roland.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” he sniffled. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she was sure the phone was back to Robin she spoke again. “It’s okay if I come over, right?” Not that she was going to accept a no as an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the middle of the night Regina. He’s already calmer, you don’t have to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My son just called me in the middle of the night crying for me and you’re telling me it’s not necessary that I come over?” she fought back with a raised eyebrow forgetting he couldn’t see her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re completely right, sorry.” and before he could say anything else Henry grabbed the phone telling her that they couldn’t wait to see her and that they’ll be waiting. With a smile she closed the phone call and she got up to get ready to go to her angels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since she was wearing a normal shirt and a pair of leggings as a pj’s she just grabbed a black hoodie with the drawing of a crown on it; it was so worn out that you couldn’t read what once there was written but she loved that thing anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin took the children downstairs and covered them with a blanket while they snuggled together on the couch waiting for their mother. Aly, Henry and Roland were almost asleep again when not even half an hour later the doorbell rang. Robin went to open the door and Regina went immediately into the house. Roland was the first one to get up from the couch and he ran to her, clinging to her neck as his life depended on it and he started to cry again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina took him in her arms and went to sit down on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Roland. Calm down sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom...momm… mommy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here sweety, I’m here.” she replied, kissing his head. Henry and Aly snuggled to her side and they put each other an arm on their brother, like a big group hug. Robin just stares at them, not wanting to disturb them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina hugged Roland tight trying to calm the still crying boy, repeating again and again that she was there, that everything was going to be okay and that she loved him so much. When she glanced at Henry and Aly and she saw tears also in their eyes she moved herself in order to be able to hug all the three of them and she started to repeat the same thing that she was saying to Roland to also his siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After some time in that position Regina glanced at the watch in the wall, deciding it would be better if the kids were in bed. Well they were already half asleep on her but in their bed they would have definitely been more comfortable. The problem was that she didn’t want to move; even if that position was uncomfortable she loved having her kids, literally, on her. But as a mother she knew better, so…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin heard Regina calling his name and that woke him up from the state of trance he was in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me move them so we can take them to their bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he proceeded to take first one twin and then the other one upstairs and tuck them in their bed. Coming out from Henry’s room he met with Regina who was bringing Roland to his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped before entering the room. The last time she put a foot in there, that was the bedroom of a toddler while now it was the bedroom of an almost seven years old who loves basketball, exactly like his father. She moved further into the room and tucked Roland in., smiling when she saw the basketball hoop attached at the wall and a ball near the bed. But the movement woke the boy, who immediately started to call for his mother again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, my little knight, go back to sleep.” she reassured the boy, who in response just climbed on his mother’s lap who was sitting on the bed. Regina tried to move him but his little arms were tight around her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving up she positioned herself in a more comfortable position on the bed and she covered both of them with the blanchet. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Roland fell asleep again on his mother, with his head on her chest and his legs and arms on either side of her. Regina kept passing her hand in his hair and kept murmuring to her little boy even if he was already asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin was leaning against the door frame watching the scene. “You have no idea how much he wanted that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina just smiled sadly while he continued to talk. “He would wake up in the middle of the night asking for you and I couldn’t do anything. I’m so used to doing everything by myself that the fact that this time I could give him what he was asking for seems like a dream.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin paused, passing both his hands in his face; Regina just stared at him. “What I’m trying to say is that I’m sorry if earlier it seemed that I wanted to keep you away from them, because it’s not like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” she whispered, still passing a hand in Roland’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not okay.” Robin replied back, entering the room and sitting down on the bed. He caressed his boy’s back before his hand landed on Regina’s leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is.” and her answer didn’t leave space for another reply about that argument. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s definitely asleep. I don’t think he will wake up if I get up now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really late or early, depending on how you look at it, why don’t you crash here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin…” she knew his intentions were good but she didn’t know how she felt sleeping again in that house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know it’s not ideal and there’s the risk we could confuse the children but it’s almost five in the morning and you normally get up in what? An hour? An hour and half? If you go home you won’t sleep but if you stay here you’ll rest a bit more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have any cloth for tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All your clothes are still here and I’m sure they still fit.” he said, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Checkmate, how she could respond to that? He had an answer for everything.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy can we sleep with you?” Now she was definitely K.O.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well milady? What is your answer?” smug bastard, he knows she can’t say no to them. She glared at him before addressing the kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here you two. We all should really get some more sleep.” Aly and Henry literally ran to the bed, looking for a comfortable position to sleep in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for her Robin had brought the kids double-size bed so all of them could sleep quite well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as all of them got comfortable on Roland’s bed and not even two minutes later they were all fast asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Robin leaned down to kiss his boys and girl’s head and after a moment of hesitation he kissed Regina’s too. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Regina woke up again she was met by three, already way too much active for that hour, kids. Their father called them for breakfast and their mother went to use the bathroom. When she came out she saw Robin coming her way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to go look for something to wear all your things are in the guest room. I couldn’t bear to throw them away but at the same time I couldn’t keep them in the bedroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understandable. I’m going to look for something to wear now otherwise I’ll be late for work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I leave you to it.” and he disappeared downstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina went to the guest room and took a deep breath before entering. It was all so surreal; she perfectly knew that house, it was her house for God sake but she felt like she was an intruder, like she should be there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening the dresser she started looking through the clothes. She found a pair of jeans and a sweater. She put them on and she grimaced when she realized how large that clothes were on her know. They same happened when she tried on a pantsuit, so she opted for the jeans and the white sweater. She knew she had lost weight in the years away but she hadn’t realized how much until now. It wasn't the best but for today they had to do. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want for breakfast? Coffee and cereal? Eggs? Toast?” Robin asked as soon as she entered the kitchen. It was exactly how she remembered it but with different drawings against the fridge and without a highchair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, thank you. I have to go or I’ll be late.” she said, putting her hands on the back of Roland’s chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you said breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” Aly objected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s why I’ll grab something on my way to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you eat with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry is right. Come on sit down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina just stares at them, the kids with big puppy eyes and Robin with a cheeky grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then a smile began to form on her face. “4 aginst 1, really? That’s not really fair.” she said smiling and sitting down in what used to be her place at the table. Roland immediately moved his chair to be nearer his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So they had breakfast together and then they parted ways, Regina went to work and Robin brought the kids to school before heading to his office. For one morning it was like nothing had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you steal those clothes from?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re mine. I slept at Robin’s last night. He still had my clothes and I needed something to wear for this morning so…” she said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You slept at your ex-husband’s house?” Graham said, smirking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if they all have a good friendship, Graham and Regina were the closest. Not surprisingly Graham was the only one that Aly, Henry and Roland call ‘uncle’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be an idiot. Roland woke up in the middle of the night calling for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham’s face changed immediately, now worried about the young boy. “But he’s okay now, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he’s perfectly fine. He just wanted some cuddles.” she replied with a shy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he’s finally back to be his momma’s boy self?” Regina nodded. “That’s good.” he said nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s definitely good. But when he fell asleep again at five in the morning, Robin offered me to sleep there. You have no idea how good it is falling asleep again with three little monsters literally on top of me.” her smile getting bigger and bigger. Graham squeezed her shoulder lightly before going to his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Since that night Roland began to open more and more to his mother and wanted to be around her. The next monday when Roland got out of school and saw her, he ran as fast as he could in her arms and Regina had to fight the tears that were threatening to fall out her eyes. When his siblings got out of school they joined them for a group hug. And since it wasn’t too cold yet the little monster convinced their mother to take them to the park.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What Regina didn’t know was that also Kelly and Margot, Zelena’s daughters, had convinced their mother to bring them to the park for an ice cream. It didn’t matter how cold it was outside, they would always eat ice cream. Truth be told it was the same for Zelena, Regina and Regina’s kids too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelena had told Tom, her husband, Kelly and Margot about Regina but they hadn’t seen her yet. That was about to change, at least for the two girls. Being older than their cousins, in fact the twins sisters were threeten, they understand the situation better.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that-” Kelly began the sentence and Margot finished it “aunt Regina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zelena toured to watch in the same direction as the girls. “Yes, that’s definitely her.” she didn’t even end to talk that both girls were already sprinting towards their aunts. It was difficult for them to accept what had happened but in the end they were just happy to have their aunt back. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey look, that are Kelly and Margot!” Roland, who hadn’t let go of his mother’s since they had set foot at the park, said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Regina realized that those girls were her nieces, they were both in front of her, breathless. She looked at them, then she met her sister’s eyes who gave her a nod so Regina let go of Roland's hand to open her arms for the girls.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelly crashed immediately against her aunt while Margot, being shy also around people she knew for her entire life, took a bit more time to accept the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much!” the girls whispered out together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you both too, you have no idea how much.” Then she pushed them back a little so she could look at them. “You’re both so grown up!” the three of them just stared in each other’s eyes until Henry greeted his aunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the older women hugged each other the group agreed on going to get ice cream together.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For Regina that afternoon was a taste of normality, a sign that slowly but surely they were all going to be okay, even if adjusting to the new normality was going to be difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As promised, Robin took Marian out that week. He took her to a nice French restaurant. They talked of this and that, of her period away and what had happened during said period and they talked a lot about Regina. They talked a lot about her and what it means the fact that she was back, Robin had to rassicure Marian more than one time about the fact that he was with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… You always describe her as the love of your life, how amazing as a mother she was, how perfect she was. And it’s okay, I get it, but a thing was while she wasn’t here but now that she’s back… You can understand where I came from.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin sighed and took her hand. “I’m sorry if I have pictured her as this perfect person, I mean yes she’s great but she’s not perfect, no one is. She can be stubborn as a mule and if she has something in her mind it needs to be that way. Part of me thinks that it was her stubbornness that brought us to this situation. But that is who she is, you don’t have to compare yourself to her. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They started to eat again but Robin stopped again. “Can you answer just one question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so eager to meet the kids? We’ve been dating only for a couple of months and while I see this going on I want to be extremely sure before introducing you to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, maybe because meeting them would make everything more real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin just nodded and went back to his food.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina was working when she saw a notification on her phone that left her puzzled, a single sentence from Robin: </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Can we talk?’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?” Mulan asked, seeing her face. “Regina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… No… I don’t really know. Excuse me.” Then she left the room, phone in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi milady. What can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Stop calling me that and you were the one who wanted to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never milady.” And she knew he was smirking. “And I didn’t mean right now and I would prefer to do it in person. Are you free at lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Granny’s okay? I know it’s not really near your office but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect. I miss her burgers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina went back to work wondering about what on the earth Robin wanted to talk about. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Here alone today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m waiting for my hus-” Regina had to force herself to stop. “I’m waiting for Robin.” Granny just nodded without saying a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to order or you prefer waiting for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can order. For him one of your burgers with everything and for me a chicken salad and onion rings. Water is fine for both of us. Thank you Granny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” she squeezed lightly her shoulder before leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin arrived five minutes later. “Sorry, Ruby stopped me and you know how she is when she starts talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect timing. I have your burger and your salad.” Granny said putting the plates in front of them. “Enjoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They eat in silente but after a while Regina couldn’t take it anymore. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we finish eating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we can’t. Now talk.” It was like she was talking to a child instead of an adult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I… ehm… I…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what, Robin!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t been together for long but I wanted to tell the kids so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I know what they are talking about when they’re going to tell me you have a girlfriend.” The black hair woman looked down and began to play with her food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s okay. I get it and I’m happy for you, really. It’s what I wanted, you to be able to be happy again.” Robin didn’t say anything but he knew she was lying, he could read it in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s her name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin took a deep breath. “Marian. She’s a photographer and until last week she was somewhere in Africa taking pictures for a magazine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I have to go back to work.” she said, looking  for the money to pay her lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that, I’ll pay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” then she left. Robin was left there alone, wondering if it had been a great idea telling her about Marian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina please wait.” but she was out of the diner before he could finish the sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw granny approach him. “Are you sure about what you are doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” he answered truthfully. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Friday night after dinner Robin sat down the kids to tell them about Marian but it didn't go as well as he hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean Henry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you need a girlfriend when mom is back? Why can't you just go back together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t work like that. And it’s not like I ‘need’ a girlfriend. We met, we started to spend time together and we like that so here we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re with her because you’re hungry at mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! No. Where did you hear that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nowhere. You two love each other but you don’t want to be together, so you are punishing her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, none of that. I will always love your mom but love someone and being in love with someone is different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we call mommy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Roland.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin gave the kids his phone and they went immediately to call her. This was going from bad to worse, Robin thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>During the weekend the three little monsters poke very little to their father. They were hungry at him and he could understand that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve told to Regina and the kids about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regina seems okay with that, the kids on the other hand…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s understandable. You told them you’re seeing a woman that is not their mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aly thinks I’m with you only to punish Regina. I don’t know how to explain to her that is not true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s saturday evening why don’t you watch a movie with them so you give them time to adjust to the news?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually a good idea. Talk to you later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the kids had no intention to watch a movie with him or talk to him so instead of forcing them he left them to be.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Monday after dinner Regina found herself cuddling with all her three children on the couch and their tone when they spoke broke her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad has a girlfriend.” the boy said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Henry.” his mother responded kissing his head, “I know.” The kids only snuggled more into their mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen I know it is difficult, different and unknown but together we are going to learn how to adjust to this new situation okay?” Three little heads nodded against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mills-Losksley team forever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forever!” the kids answered together.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you so much for reading.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reviews and constructive criticism are always well welcomed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Story AU Three years ago Robin and his children had to buried his wife. And now, three years later, she was standing in front of him and he couldn't say if he was crazy or not. What is the story behind her disappearance and reappearance? How will be their reunion? Terrible summary, I know sorry, but the story is better hopefully.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! First of all and even if I know I’m late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! <br/>A super huge THANK YOU to @LaNaniuska for the support, for the betareading and for the help (and for not killing me because of what I have written in this chapter). <br/>I own nothing but Alyson and another couple of names.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 9 - Meetings </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weeks went on and the situation between Regina and Robin became more tense now that the news about the girlfriend was out. They didn’t know why, after all they weren’t a couple any more. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The kids were not happy but this was the new reality either. Roland in particular, now that he was again getting close to his mother, couldn’t understand why his father couldn’t give Regina a chance after Robin had insisted so much on the fact that he should give his mother a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The three kids had met Marian, and while she tried to be in their good grace, they weren’t too impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin invited Marian for lunch that Saturday, they spent the afternoon together playing some board games and trying to get to know each other.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So I was thinking, why don't we say something about ourselves in turns, just to get to know each other a little? It can be anything, really. What do you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The children looked at her for a moment before going back to their game without saying a word. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooookkay... I guess I can start. Well, let’s see, I can speak French. Do you know any other language?” Marian tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Henry was the one who answered after a look from his father. “Aly and I can speak a bit of Spanish and we know some Italian words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Where did you learn them? At school?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom taught us.” the little girl replied like it was the most obvious answer to that question. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you Roland?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I was too little to learn with them.” he said, shrugging his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, mom spoke in Spanish to you too, Roland, but yes, maybe you were just too little to remember. There’s a video somewhere where she’s talking to you in I don’t even remember what language, and you two try to answer her while Roland just laughs.” Robin spoke for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we watch it?” the littlest of the Locksley siblings asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I just have to find it.” Robin assured him. Then they all fell in an awkward silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can ride a horse.” Aly broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?! That’s awesome!” Marian replied maybe with a bit too much force.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Mom once took us and I've been doing it since we were five.” Aly said very proud of herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She has her own horse, you know.” Henry added. “Grandma brought Moonlight, her horse, for Aly.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that was nice of her.” because really, what else could she say? “Maybe one day we could go to the stable and ride together? You know, I’m a photographer, so we could take really good shots. Not necessarily with the horses, but just of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The lack of an answer was enough for Marian to understand that was a big NO. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you already met our mom?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No Aly, I haven’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know she’s a cop?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I knew that, your father told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For a while they continued to talk about their abilities and passions, but when they ended all topics to talk about, silence became awkward once again so Marian decided to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She told Robin that everything was okay, but it was clear that ‘things’ were everything but okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left with the promise of calling him the same night.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Marian left, the children went to their ‘cave’, as they called their playroom. Robin was a bit confused, he wanted to know what they thought about Marian, but he knew it was better not to push them. Like mother like kids, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to get drunk, like really drunk, this weekend. Wanna join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong? Oh yes the kids are going to meet the new girlfriend tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. That's why I need to get drunk, Mal. So are you coming or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bring the wine, Lily is at her friend’s house for a sleepover. I’ll see you in the afternoon Mills.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mal let herself in when she arrived at Regina’s apartment and she was met by the strong smell of homemade pizza. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have four bottles of red wine. They should be enough for you to get drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina smiled at her friend. “Thanks. Pizza’s ready, where do you want to eat? Table or couch?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when do you eat on the couch?” Mal wondered while taking two wine glasses, after opening the first bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since I don’t care anymore about these superficial things. Do you know how many times I wished I could eat one more time with my family and say ‘Yes Henry we can eat our pizza on the couch while watching a movie?’ That was such a stupid rule that I had. I mean, we would just eat, it wasn’t like we were going to throw food at each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina continued to ramble about all the stupid rules she had for her kids, and how stupid all of that seemed now. Mal continued to listen because if her friend needed that in that moment, then she was ready to listen, even if it was all a bunch of nonsense</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two women moved to the couch. Mal decided to switch to another topic, not that it was better but at least it was different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel about the new girlfriend?” the blond woman asked, taking a bite of pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I mean I shouldn’t care, we are not married anymore. </span>
  <span>I was dead, he was single</span>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But something is bothering you.” it was more a statement then a question.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but I don’t know what or why.” Regina exclaimed as she proceeded to empty her full glass of wine like it was water, and she hadn’t drank all day.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And the kids? How do they feel about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They are not happy, especially Roland. Now we just have to wait and see after their meeting today.” with that said, Regina poured more wine for Mal and herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re going to regret all that wine in the morning.” Mal warned Regina. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked at Mal with a look that was something between ‘so?’ and ‘I don’t care’ and she poured herself another glass. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mal just observed without saying another word, happy with her decision to buy Advil when she bought the wine.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like her.” Henry spatted out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you Roland?” Aly questioned while the three of them got situated into their pillows fort. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s okay.” His siblings’s eyes widened at the affirmation. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT!” they both said together.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If she wasn’t daddy’s girlfriend she would be okay, but since she is she’s not okay and mommy needs to be with daddy, not her so I don’t like her.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense.” Henry agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to find a way to get rid of her.” the two boys nodded at their sister’s words. Aly’s mind has started to work and now there was no way to stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So how did it go?” Will asked, taking a beer from Robin. Instead of dragging Robin to the bar, leaving the kids with a sitter, and pressing him to have informations about the meeting, Will decided he would go to his brother’s house. That way, there was no chance he could escape the interrogation. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t know. I thought everything was going well. We played some board games and they talked a bit, but suddenly Marian decided to leave and the kids ran to the cave.” Robin paused to take a sip of his own beer. “They haven’t said a word about her. They’re worse than their mother about saying what they’re really feeling.” Will just snorted, that was just so true.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you planning to do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Marian wants to meet Regina, so I  have to organize a meeting between the three of us. Then I have to convince Regina to say yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that man.” Will commented finishing his beer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Robin answered sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin called the kids to say bye to their uncle, then he told them to go get ready for bed, but he couldn’t resist and he had to ask “Hey before you’re going upstairs, what do you think about Marian?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The siblings looked at each other, then the older took upon himself to answer: “We are still debating it.” then they left to get ready for bed, leaving an opened-mouth Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>On Monday morning, Regina arrived to work still slightly hungover from Saturday. Thank God for the sunglasses, she thought. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you okay?” Kristoff asked, noticing her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I just had too much wine this weekend.” she dismissed the question with a wave of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that a cup of coffee won’t cure. Here.” Graham put a coffee on her desk. Regina smiled at him as a thanks before inhaling the aroma.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How did it go?” her partner wondered, knowing what had happened that weekend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina snorted and took a sip of her coffee, but before she could answer, Mulan appeared behind her asking what they were talking about. Graham filled her in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ouch! How did that go?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The kids weren’t particularly impressed or happy about it. I wasn’t happy heither when my mother introduced us my stepfather; I guess they just needed time to adjust.” she took another sip of her coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But that was different!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How so Graham?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, don’t get me wrong on this, but your father was dead, it wasn’t like someone was getting between your parents. You’re here, so they might see her like an obstacle between you and Robin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? you could be right.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! This would be a first time thing: Regina just said you are right!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Mulan, really.” Graham fired back sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for this and for the coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nothing.” he dismissed with a wave of his hand as he watched Mulan going to her desk. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked at the pair, there was something different, like how they interacted, and she might have an idea of what it could be, but she decided to keep it quiet. At least for now.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The kids’s humor went up again when they saw their mother once school let out. Regina decided to avoid the elephant in the room at first, but after dinner, when the four of them were snuggled on the couch, she asked them what they thought about Marian.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t like her.” was the answer she got from the three children.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And why is that? Did she did or said something wrong?” Regina questioned a bit worried, but not too much because if something serious would have happened, she was sure Robin would have called her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, we just don’t like her.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But why? There must be a reason.” They didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She suggested we could go riding together.” Aly added a moment later, spatting out the words like they were poisoned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is wrong with that? You all love riding.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but riding is something between the three of us and you, mommy, and sometimes daddy.” Aly explained quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But mostly only you.” Henry added as if to underline how much riding was "their" thing and no one else.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked down at her three beautiful children with tears in her eyes before squeezing them in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say if during the holiday, the four of us go to the stable?” she proposed, knowing that even if she hadn’t had the opportunity to teach to her youngest son, he knew how to ride thanks to his father, so all the four of them could enjoy that trip. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A choir of ‘yes!’ erupted from the kids and they began to talk about everything they could do during that trip. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When bedtime rolled around, it was an effort putting them to bed. All the children could do was talk about going riding, but as soon as their heads hit the pillow and the light was turned off, they were fast asleep. Regina shaked her head at the thought of how they were full of energy but one second later they were out, then she kissed their heads before going to bed herself. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That Wednesday night, Robin decided to go to Marian so they could talk about the Saturday meeting. They hadn’t spoken since Saturday, and Robin was curious to know what she thought about the kids and why she ran away so fast.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked on a door that was open a moment later, revealing Marian. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have chinese food. Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marian smiled. “Of course.” she said with a shy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The pair ate in silence, but when they finished, Robin decided to ask. “So what do you think about my three lettle monsters?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marian took her time to answer, she wiped her mouth, drank some water and wiped her mouth again. Then she took a deep breath and looked at her boyfriend. “They are kids, what 's there to not like about them? They are sweet, they are full of abilities, thanks to their mother, and I would say they are pretty attached to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You… Are you… Are you jealous of the relationship they have with their mother?” Robin asked with a bit of disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not! What kind of question is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you think everything went well?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” but that yes was really uncertain.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And why did you run away if everything was okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t run away, I had things to do. I really did!” she added when Robin looked at her doubtfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it would be okay if I organize another dinner with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” was the answer, but it was like Marian was distant, like she didn’t want to be there.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What is really going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you be honest?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really Marian?” Robin took a deep breath. “Yes of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still love her? Would you prefer to be with her right now instead of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin’s head snapped up, he moved nearer her and he took her hands. “Do I still love her? Yes, a part of me will always love her. Before being my wife and the mother of my children, she was my best friend. We have known each other since we were four, she was there for me in every moment of my life as I was there for hers. I feel a lot of things right now, but being in love with her is not one of them. Now I’m where I want to be; it would be better if the kids were here too, but I’m happy that they have their mother back and that they are with her.” Robin said looking into her eyes. He then put an arm around her shoulders so she could lay her head on his shoulder while they were sitting on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Since Thanksgiving would be spent at Robin’s, Regina decided that weekend (since she had the kids even if it was the one before Thanksgiving) was perfect for going to buy a tree and start decorating the house, so their Friday afternoon was spent between looking for a tree and buying decorations, followed by a round of hot chocolate.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We should buy this one!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s huge, we don’t have enough space for that, sweetheart.” Henry’s big smile fell a bit but not even a second later he was with his sister searching for the perfect tree.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After many ‘way too big’, ‘come on that is ridiculous’, ‘way too small’ and ‘it’s horrible’, it was Roland the one who found the perfect one. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I found it.” the little boy said with an hint of hope in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother came up behind him so that his back was against his mother’s legs and his siblings were at each side of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting her arms around her children Regina took a proper look at the tree. It wasn’t huge but it wasn’t small either; it was a 5.9 feet tree with thick branches.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect.” the three of them answered in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They spend the weekend decorating, and when it was time for Henry, Alyson and Roland to go back to their father, it was like a christmas bomb had exploded in Regina’s house.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So I can expect you here around eleven to celebrate with us, right?” Cora asked her daughter. The woman was set on making sure her daughter didn’t spend another Thanksgiving alone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no mom. I’m at Robin’s for lunch so we can celebrate together with the children, but when I leave there I can come directly there.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You think that’s wise?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Celebrating with my kids?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Going to Robin’s when the new girlfriend will be there.” her mother saying the word ‘new girlfriend’ like it was a disease.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to meet her sooner or later, and I’m going for the monsters, not to spend time with her and Robin so it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cora answered back after a moment of hesitation, telling her to be careful, about what it was unknown to her, and that they, Zelena and her family, Neal and his new girlfriend Belle, would wait for her to arrive in the afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The dreadful day arrived, and Regina was a second away to call Robin and tell him that she wouldn’t go, but her three little monsters were waiting for her and there was no way she was going to disappoint them and spend another Thanksgiving away from them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aly, Henry and Roland were jumping on their feet since the first light of the day, waking up their father and telling him that they needed to get everything ready so everything would be perfect when their mother arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘Right’ Robin thought. First Thanksgiving with Marian and Regina, new girlfriend and ex wife together, and they haven’t even met yet. Plus his parents, sister and sister in law. Add to all of that that his parents adored Regina... It was a recipe for a disaster. Robin had tried to organize a meeting between the two women and himself before that day, but every time, one of the two said women would cancel, problem at work they would say.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina arrived for second, well technically third, right after Ruby and Will. She was whisked away by the little monsters as soon as she put the food on the table and was greeted by her exes-in-law. Graham and his mysterious plus one, who turned out to be Mulan, arrived after Regina. ‘So I was right’, the black haired woman thought, seeing the pair together. She threw a dirty look to the man that meant he was safe for today, but he would have to answer to some questions. Graham hurried to the other room where Robin was, while Mulan joined the others.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The last one to arrive was Marian, and what until a moment before was a really pleasant get-to-gether, became a really awkward situation. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin was sitting on the couch looking where his sons and daughter were playing with their mother, when the doorbell rang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up to greet who was on the other side of the door. Marian and Robin talked for a bit, they did a bit of review about who was there before guiding her to the livingroom to introduce her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He left Regina for last. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry kids I’m just going to steal your mom for a second. Don’t throw me those dirty looks, it’s just for a moment.” he said as he guided Regina to where Marian was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin looked between the two women at either side of him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So…. Marian, this is Regina. Regina, this is Marian.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>An awkward exchange of ‘Hi’ passes between the two women. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Nice?” but she hurried to add “I mean, it’s strange for an ex-wife to say it’s nice to meet the new girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, all I wanted for him was to be happy again, and if you make him happy then it’s nice meeting you.” with that she left Marian and Robin and she went back to the kids, who had temporarily replaced her in the game with Mulan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The introduction to his parents was almost as awkward as the one to Regina, but at least they got it out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Since there would have been a lot of people, they decided that everyone would bring or prepare something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin was in charge of the turkey and of the pumpkin soup. Ruby and Will were in charge of the drinks, alcoholic and non-alcoholic. Nora, who had arrived a couple of days prior with the rest of the family, made pumpkin pie and cinnamon muffins. Ella made the cornbread and the fried pumpkin and Ursula made the mashed potatoes and the sweet potatoes cake. Michael prepared the grilled corn on the cob and the baked sweet potatoes. Regina made the cranberry and the gravy sauce as well her famous apple turnovers. Mulan and Graham were there too with a pecan pie. Marian brought a bottle of wine and something with way too much sugar for the kids, claiming that she was so good at cooking that she could burn water so it was safer this way. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was talking and laughing while eating and Regina had to admit that it was nice being there again. Everyone said about what she or he was grateful for that year: everybody, minus Marian, were grateful that Regina was back, or better in the kids’s words they were super duper thankful that their mom was back; Mulan and Graham, Will and Ruby, Ella and Ursula and Robin and Marian were grateful for each others and so Nora and Michael. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how it works here, if there is someone else who is going to do this but I’ve brought with me my camera. Maybe I could take some pictures? If that it’s okay with you of course.” Marian asks, speaking with someone else other than Robin for the first time since the beginning of the meal. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded or said their agreement so Marian excused herself and went to grab her camera, then she proceeded to take pictures of everyone and everything.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They eat so much that the food coma was inevitable. They all collapsed on the couches and the armchair, watching a movie.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While the others stayed a bit more, Regina decided to leave around 3 PM. The kids weren’t too happy with that, so Robin proposed that they could go with their mother so the group of four went towards their grandparentes’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day was spent with more eating, how they found the space to fit other food in their bellies, it was unknown, but it was a good day after all.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina cornered Graham as soon as they went back to work. She asked him some general questions, like how long they have been together, how did it happened and when, why they haven’t said anything, and if they were happy. At the beginning he played it difficult, but then he answered that they were together for almost two years, that after her “departure”, to say it in a nice way, they started spending more time together and then it just happened. They were very happy and they still hadn’t saying anything to anyone because if work. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She let him go just to corner Mulan, asking the same questions and receiving the same answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as a gift to them that afternoon she brought donuts and coffee just for them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The time between Thanksgiving and christmas had flown so fast, that it was christmas eve before Robin and Regina could actually realize it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marian had gone to Robin’s house some more times, to spend time with him and to try to get to know the kids better, but they always had their wall up when she was there. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina instead threw herself into work even more, if it was possible. When she didn’t have children, she would go to work really early and she would go home really late. More than one day, it was Mal who forced her to go home. But really what she could do at home alone? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘We need to talk about christmas.’ was the message he received from Regina and that was why he was sitting in a booth at Granny’s with her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We promised them we would spend christmas together.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And we will. You can call me so I can be there when they open their present.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin stopped as he thought about that, but he wasn’t really convinced, judging by his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on in that head of yours?” she asked, munching on a frie. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay hear me out before yelling at me how wrong this suggestion is. What about this: you come to sleep at home so you can be there tomorrow morning and after opening the gifts and breakfast we can all go together to that huge place your parents call home. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Since they had Thanksgiving at Robin’s it was only fair, his words, that they had Christmas at Regina’s, well her parents since their home was huge.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Regina looked at him with widened eyes. “I think it’s a terrible idea.” she said, making his smile fall.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Apart from the fact that you have a girlfriend and that your parents, Ella and Ursula are there too, this could completely confuse the kids. Have you read their letters to Santa right?” Robin nodded so she continued. “One thing those three letters have in common is ‘please bring mommy and daddy back together’. If they found me tomorrow morning at your house, how will they interpret that?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had a point, Robin reasoned, but he still wasn't ready to give up on the option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marian is at her parents for the holidays. And we can explain it to my family and the children. We can tell them that tonight you're going to be there so we can open the presents together as soon as we wake up. I don’t want to have another christmas morning without you there and the kids because of that.” then he proceeds to take her hands “Please Regina, I’m asking for the kids you know that. That sad look on their face when they looked where you were supposed to be with them. I don’t think I can bear that again. They should be jumping up and down on christmas morning, not being sad because they didn’t receive the only present they really wanted” The pair just stare into each other eyes, still hands in hands, the pain visible on their faces and eyes about what they have lost. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’ll be there?” Robin asked, surprised. Not even a second before she was set on saying ‘no’ to that request.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And so they did. Regina went home and prepared a bag with everything she would need the next day. She put it in the car, next to all the gifts she had brought for her monsters.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin also went home, he made everyone sit on the couch and he explained to them what was going to happen. The kids were obviously very happy, while the other adults in the room had some doubts and disapproval that they didn’t express loudly, but their expressions said it all: you can’t keep playing with the two of them, you have to take a decision between them. No other words were needed, that looks were enough.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a shower and a call to her family to let them know her plans, Regina took her car to go toward what she knew was going to be pure hell when the kids would go to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about what you are doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Making sure the kids have what they have been asking for the last three christmas? Yes I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb with me. You can’t keep doing that. I know it’s terrible when it is said like this, but you have to choose Marian or Regina. You can’t keep using Marian to punish Regina, but at the same time always keeping Regina around, and you can't keep deceiving Regina by always calling her here but at the same time, talking about the dates with Marian.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that. I’m calling her here to spend time with the children.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If that is what makes you feel better, keep telling it to yourself, but know it’s not only for them that you call Regina here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, and what would be the reason if not for the kids?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You like having her around here again, you are happier now that she’s back.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom please.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying.” she said lifting her hands, “You’ll figure it out in your own time. I’m going to prepare the guest room.” Nora patted Robin’s hand before leaving the room to go upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me I haven’t completely lost my mind and it’s right to do this for the kids, because right now I’m thinking the opposite.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You already said it all, it’s crazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Zel, really helpful.” Regina said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” then a pause where Regina knew her sister was drinking tea, “Is it worthy? Is it worth going there and seeing your kids being happy, smiling and laughing because you are there?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There. You have your answer. You’re not crazy, you’re just a mom who wants her kids to be happy and will do everything to ensure that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Zel.” her eyes wet, thanks god her sister couldn’t see her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Always Reg.” then she proceeded to end the call before Regina could insul her for calling her ‘Reg’.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you Zelena.” but her sister had already ended the call.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aly, Henry and Roland had their noses stuck to the window when their aunt came up behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you three looking at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom.” they replied together without turning around.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know she’ll ring the doorbell when she’ll arrive, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” same reaction as before.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave them alone, they’re impatient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursula said, handing Ella a glass with some kind of cocktail.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Here. we’re going to need this if we have to bear your brother make googly eyes at Regina and vice versa.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“True.” and they proceed to cheer their glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere the kids started to jump and shout “She’s here! She’s here! Daddy! Mommy is here!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They ran to the door, but they stopped in front of it, waiting for an adult to open it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina didn’t even have the time to enter the house when the kids were already jumping on her and telling her that they had missed her and they love her. Something that she would never get tired of hearing. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Robin was finally able to literally remove the children from Regina so he could take her things and bring them to her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she had done greeting the other people in the house, Regina was one again assaulted by the monsters who were demanding her individual attention. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They played, laughed, ate and watched a movie all together. It was a good night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A night where Ursula was right by saying that Robin would have made googly eyes and looked at Regina all the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A night where Nora’s words keep wandering in Robin’s head. A night where before going to bed, the kids hanged a stocking for their mother too because she deserved one too, so on the fireplace, there were now hanging nine stockings, one for each person in the house. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A night where the monsters begged her to read them a story and that was how she ended up asleep on the bed in the guest room with her babies, yes for her they were still little and no one could change her mind, asleep on her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not hearing a sound, Robin went to check, finding the four of them asleep and Regina with the book still open on her lap. He took the book, covered them better with the blankets; he kissed their heads, whispering a ‘thanks God you’re back’ in the woman’s ear and saying an ‘I love you all’ before heading to Regina’s car to retrieve the gifts that he knew were still hidden in there. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Roland was the first one to wake up and he wasted no time in waking up everyone in the house with his yells of ‘it’s christmas!’ and ‘Santa came! Santa came!’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all gathered in the living room, the kids waiting patiently to have the permission to open their gifts once their parents were done with the pictures. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The floor was replaced by wrapping paper, but no one was worried about that. The kids were still looking between all the gifts they had received. Regina got a little carried away while buying them, when out of the blue Roland stood up with a bow that was attached to one of the presents and attacked it to his mother’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the questioning looks he explained: “because you are the best gift we had received.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With tears in her eyes Regina gathered her little knight in her arms and hugged him tight. “I love you Roland.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soon that two people hug became a four people, then six, eight and finally nine people hug, Robin being the last one to join the group. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The family used to have a big christmas celebration at the Mills-Gold household, everyone would go there, including Robin’s parents and siblings with their respective plus one other than all Regina’s family. This year would have been no different, so after breakfast they all went to get ready, putting on the best clothes they had.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They opened the gifts that Santa had brought there, ate, talked, laughed and they collapsed on the couches in a comatose state. Or at least the adults did, because as soon as they had finished eating, the kids and the teens were already playing some kind of video game all together. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a good time. Regina didn’t remember the last time she was this happy. She was curled up on the couch, with her head on her mother’s lap while her sister was literally using her butt as a pillow, how she could be comfortable no one knew. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All the men but Neal, who was snoring on an armchair, were talking about sports; Ursula, Ella, Ruby and Belle were in a deep conversation about fashion, style and trends; Nora and Cora were also in a deep conversation while the latter was stroking her youngest daughter’s hair making her falling asleep like when she was little.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>New year's eve was a different story. Regina had decided that she would have spent that night at her mother’s house, with also her sister and her family, but the kids wanted to spend that night with her so Robin decided that it would be better if she took them with her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And that was also why she was facetiming at 30 second past midnight so that Aly, Henry and Roland could wish happy new year to their father, well at least the twins, since Roland was practically asleep on his mother with his arms around her neck. She stroked his hair and kissed his head while Henry and Aly talked to their father. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange for Robin not to have the kids with him on new year, so while at midnight his mother kissed his father and Ella kissed Ursula, he just stared at the picture of the last new year that they spent together. He smiled remembering a Henry way too much awake because of all the sugar he had eaten, Aly in his arms with her head on her daddy’s shoulder and Roland asleep in his mother’s arms, he was a momma’s boy after all and he always slept well in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His mother was right, he really needed to sort out his feelings and his life…</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you so much for reading.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know the apple turnovers are not a Thanksgiving speciality but I couldn't not put them in the story. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reviews and constructive criticism are always well welcomed. And if I have written something in the wrong way or it’s not accurate please tell me so I can fix it!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10 - Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, sorry for the long wait. I can’t promise it won’t happen again but I can promise I’m going to finish this story even if it’s going to take ages.</p>
<p>A super huge THANK YOU to @LaNaniuska for the support, for the betareading and for the help.</p>
<p>I own nothing but Alyson and another couple of names.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 10 - Changes </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marian was still at her parents house when she checked the pictures she had taken during Thanksgiving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One thing most of them had in common: how in every single one of Robin’s pictures, he was looking at Regina, or in her direction in general, like she was still everything for him, like she was his entire world and like he was still very much in love with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She exhaled deeply while she worked to edit them when it was needed. At different times, her family even asked her if she was okay. Her answer was always affirmative, but the reality was that she was everything but okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know what it pained her more: looking at these photos, or the fact that Robin couldn’t be honest with her or with himself. She would understand, it would hurt, of course, but she would understand if he was still in love with her and wanted to be with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had talked about it when they met: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I will always love her. She was my best friend and my first love, but I can’t live in the past. She made me promise that if something happened, I would move on. She knew her job was a dangerous one and she made me promise.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marian remembered those words as if he had told them the day before instead of almost a year ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin had just got home from work when the doorbell rang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, can I come in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, yes of course.” Robin said, opening the door for the woman to enter, then he proceeded to kiss her while she passed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have the photos, do you want to see them? Or do you prefer seeing them with the others?” she said with the pendrive in hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can check them out now, let me just grab my computer. There is no one else here and there won’t be for a while.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin left to grab his computer and turned it on. “Do you want something to drink or eat?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I’m fine, let’s just watch this.” Marian said, almost in a hasty way, like she didn’t want to be there and she wanted to leave as fast as possible. To Robin it seemed strange but he didn't say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marian waited in silence for some kind of comment from Robin about the photos where he was with Regina, how much they were close to each other, how they looked at each other without even realising it. Stupid, she thought, how could he say something when he didn’t even realize it? But the only things the man said were about the kids, some other member of the family, or how Regina was with the kids and how happy they were since she was back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they saw all the photos Marian made up an excuse and left. Robin once again was left there, alone wondering what he did or said wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marian knew it was wrong for her to leave like that but she didn’t want to face Robin, at least not yet. She also didn’t want to ask again if he was sure about them, because she feared this time his answer would be different and she wasn’t ready for that. Or worse, what if Robin said he was with her out of obligation? He did say he was with her and not with Regina and the fact that she was back didn’t change a thing, but what if?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Months passed with their now well-established routine: the kids alternating their life between their parents; Robin trying to spend more time with Marian when he didn’t have the kids while also trying to make sure they spent time with her and get to know her, and Marian avoiding the elephant in the room with Robin by saying that everything was fine, On her part, Regina was keeping busy by spending time at her mother’s when she didn’t have the kids or wasn’t at work. Sometimes she went to her sister’s, or even to Ruby to help her to organize her wedding to which she still didn’t have a date. Ruby, Mal and even Mulan and Graham never let her forget that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kids also had their </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘to-do’ list</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as they called it, to get rid of Marian. There were a bunch of things on it: some absurd, some way too terrible, and some that made sense only in children’s heads. Among what they had, there was: never show enthusiasm when she proposes something, not showing emotions around her (learnt that from mom, they said), do terrible pranks (after the first one they got grounded for two weeks so they decided to put it out of their list), or to always ask to see their photos together </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘to show Marian how we were when we were little’ they say with their innocent faces</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and so on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But their favorite was making sure their parents would spend a lot of time together. They did that by asking them to eat together, to go to the park, call the parent that wasn’t with them, or go to the cinema. Anything just to be together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t sure it would work, but there was no way they would give up easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing Regina saw that morning when she took her phone, was the string of messages from her mother and stepfather, her sister, her nieces, her best friend, her brother and Ruby. Then she glanced at the date: February 1</span>
  <span>st</span>
  <span>, her birthday.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina groaned before taking her pillow and screaming into it. She had hoped people would forget about it, but it was clear that wasn't the case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She called her mother, but soon that phone call became a video call with her sister, and later with her brother and stepfather. They talked for a while before they all had to get ready for the day, but they made her promise she would go to her mother’s for dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She answered back to all the other people who had messaged her, realizing that Robin didn’t even send her a simple text. She didn't know how to feel about it, so she hopped in the shoewer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had just finished getting dressed when someone knocked at her door. When she opened it, a set of six arms surrounded her with shouts of ‘surprise!’ and ‘happy birthday!’. She couldn't stop the tears and the laughter as she hugged them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she looked at Robin, who had come inside and closed the door after them with his foot, since he had a box in his hand while the other one was hidden behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They wanted to surprise you. Happy birthday, love.” he said smiling at her and kissing her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” she replied, smiling genuinely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They also made me promise not to text you, so it would be even a better surprise. Their words, not mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that explained why he hadn’t said anything to her. This made her feel better. But why? Why the fact that Robin didn’t text her created so much problem in her head?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And they also wanted to bring you this.” he said pointing at the box that she proceeded to open. There was a cake inside it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced at the clock. “I guess if we are quick we can eat some of this amazing chocolate cake for breakfast before you have to go to school. What do you say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YES!” was the answer from all the three kids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy where are the presents?” Aly demanded his father, who was still standing with an arm behind his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One is in your bag, where did you put it last night, the other is here.” he said, moving his arm so that he could show her what he was hiding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina covered her mouth with her hand as soon as she saw the flowers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remembered…” she said smiling and taking the flowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I remember that sunflower and black roses are your favourite flowers? Yes I do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could he not? He used to bring a bouquet of that same flowers every week to her grave, but he didn’t say that to her. Maybe one day he will, but not today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here mommy.” Robin took back the bouquet and went to look for a vase so Regina could focus on the children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina sat on the couch so she was eyes level with Aly, Henry and Roland. When she opened the present her eyes were filled with tears one again. Inside the box there was a necklace with an arrow,  and attached to that there were three pendants with the kids initials. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think she likes it, she’s crying.” Roland whispered to his siblings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I… It’s the opposite, my little night. I love it, it’s beautiful.” his mother said, taking his little hand in hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you crying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin came and sat next to her, putting his hand on her back. Then he answered his son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because she’s happy. Sometimes when you’re happy you cry and this is one of those times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin used his free hand to wipe the tears on her face and they both got lost in each other's eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment was broken by Henry. “So you like it, really like it, even if you’re crying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina laughed. “Yes, I love it.” Robin took the necklace from her hands and put it around her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon after that, they all went to eat the cake before it became too late for everyone.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mother looked at the clock on the wall again and sighed. “Okay guys, as much as I would love to spend the day with you all, you have to go to school and we have to go to work. And don’t give me those eyes, it’s not going to work.” she said to the three set of puppy eyes that were watching her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three sad ‘okay’ were whispered as they went to get their jackets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, it’s beautiful, but you shouldn’t have. The flowers were enough.” she thanked Robin while the children grabbed their things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me, it was those three’s idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, because those three have enough money to buy this.” she looked at him like </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘and now what are you going to say to save your ass?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't say they paid for it. I said it was their idea to buy it for you. There is a difference.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smartass.” she said crossing her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just smiled at that and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh God that smile </span>
  </em>
  <span>Regina thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on guys, time to go!” Robin called the kids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we eat dinner together?” damn Roland and his puppy eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The four of us can celebrate monday.” his mother said to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But your birthday is today.” Aly whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No ‘buts’ Henry.” his mother said with a stern voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But they are right.” Robin intervened. “You should celebrate with them, not alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to be alone, I’ll be at my mother’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could all go out together so you’ll be with grandma and we can be with you. Plus it’s friday so we don’t have to worry about school tomorrow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smart as her mother.” he complimented his daughter. “See? She solved the problem. We’ll see you tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that he kissed her cheek before leaving with the kids. Yes, he didn't give her a choice, but it wasn’t like she was going to say no to that suggestion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was how she spent her birthday. At work her colleagues had brought pastries and while everyone was laughing with her in those ten minutes break they took to eat them, detective Swan was throwing dirty looks and keeping herself aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>At dinner, instead of being in her childhood home with her parents, she was in a restaurant with her children, her parents, her sister and brother and their respective families, and her ex-husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been a good birthday, strange but good, and way better than the three previous for sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Valentine’s day rolled around soon after Regina’s birthday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin took Marian out to a sophisticated french restaurant, it wasn’t his style, but he knew it was hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like the gentleman he was, he went to her house, he complimented her dress, opened the car door for her (remembering how much Regina hated when someone did that for her because she was an independent woman and she didn’t need someone to open the door for her but secretly loving it) and helped her with the chair. They didn’t talk a lot, some phrases of circumstance, some talk about the food, very few things about their relationship. This should have been an alarm bell about what was going on, or better not going on, on between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other side of the city Regina, was ready to spend the day at home with her children, but what she didn’t know was that they had a surprise for her. Since she didn’t have someone who could take her out, the three little devils, agreeing with their father who gave them his credit card, decided to take her out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina has just come out from her room just to see her kids all well dressed and sitting still, thing that was almost impossible to obtain. So what was going on?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you all dressed up?” the mother asked to the kids sitting on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are going out.” Henry told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we now?” She asked amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” now Aly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And pray tell: where are we going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a surprise.” and finally Roland.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave in and decided to please them. There was nothing wrong in going out with her kids. She changed in something better than the sweatsuit she was wearing and they headed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you have to tell me where we are going so that I can drive, right.” Regina replied, taking  Roland’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or we could take a cab so you wouldn’t know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who the hell were these kids and what have they done to her sweet angels?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who’s going to pay for all of this?” now she was suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad.” again Aly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were talking about doing something special for you and he said we could do this. Are you mad?” her youngest child asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not mad, I just don’t like being left in the dark. Okay, let’s do this.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The children happily hugged her. She was wrong, her sweet angels were right in front of her and she couldn’t love them more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got into the car, Henry, who was sitting in the front seat, gave the address to the driver while Aly and Roland covered their mother’s eyes with their hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took her to Granny’s. They got all dressed up to go to Grannies but Regina couldn’t be happier. A waitress took them to their booth and took their orders; they didn’t have to look at the menu since they always ordered the same thing: hamburgers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What beautiful dates you have there.” Granny said, greeting them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might be a bit biased but yes, they are all gorgeous.” she said with a huge smile while the kids blushed furiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina hadn’t been this happy in years and she couldn’t be more happier to have agreed to go out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night ends with them snuggling on the couch and eating popcorn while watching a movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina met Mal at the cafeteria right before going into work. “I think you should start dating again.” she said, stirring her coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning to you, Mal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious. You should be out there, not home alone when you don’t have the kids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dating is the last thing on my list right now, trust me. Now if you excuse me, I have to go back to work.” and with that she grabbed her coffee and left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Regina left doctor Hopper’s office at the end of february, she decided to go and grab something to eat and coffee before going back to work. She’s been going to doctor Hopper almost every two weeks since she was back. At the beginning she thought it was useless, but after a while, she discovered she was wrong. Talking to someone who had an outside vision of her situation was helping her to cope with everything. And that is why she agreed to keep going. That was also why together with Robin, they decided it could be a good thing if also the children would go to see him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina was coming out of the diner shop when someone collided with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?” The man in front of her asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was taller than her, with dark short hair and blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm fine. I can’t say the same about this.” she said while taking down the light scarf she was wearing, it was now soaking wet. Because what else could she say<em> 'no I'm not fine and if you don't disappear right now I'm going to incinerate you'</em>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me buy you another coffee, please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can buy my own coffee, thank you very much.” Regina replayed annoyed. The man made her coffee fall, she was allowed to be annoyed right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't doubt that, but still… It would make me feel better. Please?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair stared at each other for a moment before Regina gave in and allowed him to buy her another coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn't I just give you your coffee Regina?” The waitress questioned when the man asked for two coffees, one for Regina and one for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes but someone made sure to throw it all over me.” She replied looking at the man who was standing next to her awkwardly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an understanding smile, the waitress went to prepare their order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know my name but I still don't know your.” Regina started sipping her coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're right. I'm Daniel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daniel. My son's second name is Daniel.” Why she said that, she didn't know?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a son?” He replied a bit surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two actually and a daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you're also married." It was more affirmation than a question. Then he glanced at her left hand looking for a wedding ring.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly. Not anymore.” She obviously doesn’t wear her wedding ring anymore but she still keeps her engagement ring in a chain at her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At his questioning expression, Regina proceeds to explain her story. Daniel just listened to her. Sometimes during the story, he had taken her hand in his and for some reasons she couldn't find herself bothered by it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>What Regina didn't know was that a jealous Robin, who had no right to be, was staring at her from not too far, having just entered the coffee shop himself, with his fists closed tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin left the place before she could see him and before he could punch the man in the face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling observed, Regina turned around but she didn't see anyone. Old habits die hard, she thought, but she was sure as the fact that her name was Regina, that someone had been watching her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before leaving, Daniel asked her out. Regina was a bit stunned from that request but she recovered fast and she accepted. Nothing special, a simple dinner. She had told Daniel that she wasn’t still really ready to start dating again and he was okay to try. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She talked about it with Mal as soon as she was back to work. The blonde was happy for her, telling her it was time for her to do that. The brunette told the other woman to not keep her expectations too high, it was just a dinner after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was at one of Roland’s basketball games when Robin decided to talk about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So who was the bloke you were talking at the diner the other day?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stared at him before answering. “Someone I had just met. He bought me a coffee since he made mine fall.” she said casually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems pretty cozy to be a 'just meet' man”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you spying on me?” now she was getting angry, but she wanted to keep it down since they weren’t alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It was just a coincidence. I was coming to get coffee, but I left when I saw you. So who is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s name is Daniel and as I said, I had just met him. He asked me out after making my coffee fall. Not that this is any of your business anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just met him and you’re going out with him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” she couldn’t understand or believe the look of disbelief on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know nothing about him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that is why we’re going out: to get to know each other. And if something is going to happen: I have a gun and I know how to use it.” then she proceeded to take a bite of her hot dog. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t think you should go out with him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is that?” oh she was getting angry. And with an angry Regina, nothing good would come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No reason, but you’re making a mistake.” that statement made Regina’s blood boil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watched another ten minutes of the game before a terrible idea of why Robin was acting like this came to the woman’s mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re jealous!” she couldn’t believe that and she hoped she was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!? No!” He didn’t know why he felt so angry by that accusation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then tell me a reason, just one other than what you already told me, of why I shouldn’t go!” she challenged him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No reason, you just shouldn’t go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are jealous. You are a jealous bastard, and you have no right to be!” oh boy now she was really angry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin made an attempt to talk but Regina stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you don’t get to talk. And this isn’t the right time or place but even if it was, you have no right to tell me who I can or not see. End of the discussion.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t yelling, her words were sharp as a scalpel and it was oh so worst of her yelling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina was right about one thing, it wasn't either the right time or place, but she was wrong about something else, he wasn’t jealous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel and Regina went out the first day she didn’t have the kids. He took her to a spanish restaurant. They talked about their life and their jobs, Regina having already told him a bit about her situation just added some details and talked about her kids. She discovered he was a veterinarian with a special passion for horses. Something they have in common, Regina notices. They kind of bonded on that, their passions for horses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They spent a pleasant evening together. When he walked her back to her car, because there was no way Regina was giving to someone she just met her address, he asked her out again, maybe to the stable he proposed. She accepted, he kissed her cheek and they both went into different directions to go home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Regina closed the door of her apartment, she slid down against it. She was happy. It was a different kind of happiness compared to the happiness her children made her feel, or what she had felt when she had come back. It was a kind of happiness she had almost forgotten, but now she was glad she had remembered. And there was no way Robin was going to ruin that for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She started officially dating Daniel. She talked about him to everyone in the family, Mal and her colleagues (most because there was no way she could keep that from them), but not her kids. Most of them were happy with her decision but others, like Ruby or Neal and even Mulan, were not. For them the only possible option was Robin and Regina and no one else. For Neal it was more because he already knew the man, while he didn’t know the new guy and if he could trust him. Damn his overprotectiveness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between the people that weren't happy there was obviously Robin but not because he believed the same thing as the others, but just because he was being an idiot towards Regina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marian noticed immediately the mood change in Robin, but every time she asked if something was wrong he would answer that everything was fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went on like this for a couple of weeks before realization came to Marian’s mind. They were still together because they were comfortable. Their relationship was a not too demanding one. They went out when they could, they never said ‘I love you’. They were together just so they could say they had a partener. If that made some kind of sense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, Regina and Danile attempt at a relationship seemed to work. Regina was smiling more and going out more. They tried to see each other at least one a week; if it was up to Daniel they would see each other more often, but for Regina it was too much, too soon so they agreed on that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry, Aly and Roland also noticed their mother's change and the fact that she was happier, but when they asked, she would just answer that she was happy because of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men that worked with her were teasing to the infinitive and beyond, and while sometimes they were too much, she was also happy that they were again comfortable enough to joke around her.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But one particular man in her life was getting on her nerves. Robin was even more short with her than before, always trying to find an excuse when the kids wanted to spend time together, or he would let them come out alone from their mother’s apartment when he had to get them from her. Even the messages they exchanged were almost non existing now. The few that there were exchanged, were about the kids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Regina it wouldn’t have been a problem if his behaviour didn’t affect the children, who couldn't understand why their father was behaving like a kid throwing a tantrum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina had enough of the situation when Aly called her Saturday afternoon in tears. The children had asked their father if they could eat dinner together and Robin had snapped at them in a way he had never done, telling them he had enough of them always asking to be together when they knew what their schedule was and they had just to accept it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had never seen their father acting like this and the three of them were astonished. Roland had run away to his room crying and asking for his mother; Henry ran after him, and Alyson grabbed her father's phone before going after them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They called their mother who promised to be right there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t wait for him to open the door. She just stormed inside and went directly to her children. They were all hiding in the tent in the playroom and they jumped into her arms as soon as they saw her. She reassured them, telling them that everything was going to be just fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She called her mother asking if she could bring them there; she didn’t want the kids around while she argued with Robin. Cora told her she would come and get the kids, so Regina waited with them outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she went back in the house, Robin was pacing in the living room feeling extremely guilty and ashamed about his actions. He sat down on the couch when he saw Regina. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you are going to tell me what the hell it’s wrong with you?” she hissed. If Regina was angry and she was yelling it was bad, but not too much. If Regina was angry and she spoke in a low voice…  That was catastrophic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While you were giving me the cold shower and acting short with me, it wasn’t a problem, I can handle it. I shouldn’t, but I can. But now it’s affecting the kids. You’re not just treating me like shit, but now you are also treating them the same way. You made Roland cry because he asked for something that we have been doing for months, for God’s sake! Why Robin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin didn’t say anything. He was just sitting on the couch looking at her like he did when she started rambling in spanish because she was angry about something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cat got your tongue? You were yelling until a moment ago. Say something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want me to say? That I’m sorry I’ve made him cry and that I yelled at them? Of course I’m sorry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no doubt about that. What I want to know is why you did it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why what!” he was getting angry but he didn’t know why. It was him the one who was wrong and he knew it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You started behaving like this when you found out I was seeing Daniel. Has he done or said something I don’t know? Has it been something I have done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin just kept shaking his head without giving an actual answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THEN WHY?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I DON’T KNOW!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… You don’t know?” This was unbelievable. “You’ve been an asshole and you don’t even know why?” she threw her hands in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every time I think about the two of you, I don’t know, something in my brain switches off. I can’t explain it.” he said rubbing his hands on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the definition of a jealous person Robin and you have no right to be.” she put her hands on her hips and she turned around to face him. “The same way you have no right to snap at the kids just because you’re angry at me for no reason. You have Marian, why is it so wrong for me to have someone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not and you’re right. I mayt not like him, but I have no right to tell you who to see or to be jealous, or to be the asshole I have been to you and the children. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina stared at him. This man was impossible. “You just made a scene, you told me things you had no right and now you just sat there like a kicked puppy and you tell me I’m right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I can admit when I’m in the wrong.” like hell he could, Regina though, it was just convenient for him saying that now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This would be a first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pause then she continued. “You can’t do that again. You can’t, especially in front of the kids. They believed this was their fault. And you hurt me, us.” she was still angry but not as much as before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know and as soon as they’re back I’m going to say to them how sorry I am and how wrong it was for me behaving like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And when they’ll ask why you did? Because you know they’re going to ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before speaking Robin took Regina’s hand since she had sat on the couch too. “I’ll tell them it was a stressful week and even if it was wrong I just exploded. And I’ll make sure to make them understand that it’s not their fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we both know that is not the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes well, I can’t exactly tell them that so I’ll go with something else.” because the truth didn’t even make sense to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve already texted my mother. She’s bringing them back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you stay for dinner?” he was looking directly into her eyes while stroking her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the kids were back, they threw themselves immediately to their mother while Cora gave the dirtiest look she could master, and it wasn’t a difficult task to do, to Robin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cora said her goodbyes to her daughter and grandchildren but didn’t spare a glance to Robin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The parents set themself on the couch and Robin explained to the kids why he did what he had done, telling them it was wrong and that the way he had behaved toward them and their mother was inacceptable. The kids were still a bit confused about what had happened and they were really clingy toward their mother. It was almost like they didn't believe their father’s words until their mother confirmed them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>True to her word, Regina stayed for dinner. They decided to take pizza because no one was in the mood to cook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She left right after dinner despite the loud protest of the children, but it was a school night and they needed to go to bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin’s behaviour toward Regina changed after that day. He still didn’t like Daniel and he believed he would never like the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One thing in particular kept bothering him and it was Regina’s words: why can you have someone but I can’t? He was with Marian and he was happy like this, </span>
  <span>so why it bothered him so much?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>For their birthday, the twins wanted a bouncy castle. It took a lot of convincing and a list of pros that Aly had made, but at the end their parents agreed. And the fact that it was the end of april also made sure they had nice weather to stay outside all afternoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never like when there was something to celebrate, Robin and Regina were happy to have a big yard. Said yard was now occupied by a huge bouncy castle and tons of people: the kids' friends, their uncles, aunts and cousins, their grandparents, Regina and Robin most close colleagues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of said colleagues of Robin was David Nolan and until the last moment wasn’t so sure that showing up at that party was a good idea. In fact his wife was Mary Margaret, nothing less than the daughter of the man who destroyed their life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David never really liked his father in law, he just spoke to him when he needed to and if it wasn’t for Noah, their son, he believed they wouldn’t even talk. Mary, on the other hand, even if their relationship wasn’t the best, considering he had cheated on her mother and left them, sometimes still spoke to her father. But that changed as soon as she learnt what the man had done and the woman stopped speaking to him completely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary had gone to Regina house to say how sorry she was and that she hadn’t known, and that she understood if she didn’t want to see them anymore. Regina had let the woman cry, much to her dismay, and when she had calmed down Regina told her that it was okay, that even if she had known she couldn't have done nothing. There was no way they could stop to see each other considering their sons, Noah and Roland, were best friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two said best friends were jumping up and down on the bouncy castle with the birthday siblings. Them and the other kids were having the time of their life on that thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you didn’t count their relatives, there weren’t a lot of adults while there were tons of kids. Robin, David, Will and Neal were talking while they took turns at the grill. Near the drinks there was Regina, Mal, Zelena and Mary while Ruby, Belle and Mulan were engaged in a tag game with some of the children. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daniel wasn’t there, Regina wouldn’t have been comfortable with that since the kids didn’t know him, but Marian was. She was the designated photographer and on that occasion she also met Robin’s parents. She kept taking photos of the kids, of the surrounding and of Robin. She wanted to see if those photos would have shown the same thing the Thanksgiving ones did. For that reason she also took some photos of Regina. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>At some point during the afternoon, Regina called the kids for the cake. Those ones who weren’t inside the castle came running after a minute, while the others kept jumping and laughing, making her go near the entrance of that dreadful thing, as Regina calls it fearing the kids could hurt themself, to call them again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the last kid was out, she turned around and saw that Robin was looking at her in a strange way. His eyes were shining with something she couldn’t quiet place but she didn’t like. When Regina realized what he had in mind it was already too late. He lifted her over his shoulder before entering the bouncy castle and throwing her down. But the movement of the structure made Robin lose his balance and he fell over Regina. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was on her back, and when Robin started getting up he was on hands and knees over her. The pair stared in each other eyes until someone, Will, Robin believed, whistle at them and told them to get out of there and to bring the cake out. He had the opposite effect: in fact, all the kids ran inside the castle and jumped over Robin and Regina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all jumped in there for another couple of minutes before the kids started to get out again. Inside the castle, lying on their back, there were just Robin and Regina with Aly, Henry and Roland in the middle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina and Robin looked again at each other before the man cleared his voice and declared that he wanted cake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What almost no one saw was Marian’s expression during that exchange. If she still wasn’t sure if she had lost Robin to Regina or not, now she was one hundred percent sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the couch, Regina, the birthday boy and girl and Roland. After everyone had left, apart from Marian who was the last one to leave, they went inside and in a matter of minutes they were out as a light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can she sleep like this?” Marian asked when she saw the position of the four on the floor. The little monsters were using their mother as a pillow, with Regina half lying against the couch and half on the floor. That position was uncomfortable as hell even just to watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea, but apparently they love using her as a human pillow. I have tons of pictures to prove that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This gave Marian an idea. “Wait here and don’t you dare to wake them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had just gone from girlfriend to photographer mode and that scene was just too sweet to pass the opportunity to not immortalize it.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took some photos from different angles, she put away her camera and she was out of the photographer mode as fast as she was in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes it was awkward to have the ex-wife there but Marian soon realized  she was just being a mom trying to make up for the lost time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They moved to the kitchen so they could talk without waking them. They talked about the day and they organized another date before she decided it was time to go. If the house would have been empty, she would have spent the night, but considering the people asleep in the living room, that wasn’t an option. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Robin and Marian's relationship was improving again, Daniel and Regina’s was falling apart before even starting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had dinner together, they took a walk, it was the end of may and the weather was nice, and he took her home. For Regina everything was okay, it had been a nice evening. But apparently for Daniel it wasn’t like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went inside her house and while she took down her jacket, Daniel didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong? Why are you standing there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we need to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat down on the couch and the man began to talk about how their relationship couldn’t work. He told her how she was there physically, but not mentally, that it was like she was somewhere else when they were together and how it was like she was pulling away. It wasn’t completely her fault, he had said to her, after all she had been honest since the beginning. After all she did told him she wasn’t sure if she was ready for something too serious, and he understood that. But the thing was that he was ready, he wanted to settle down and he couldn’t do that with her. So, he decided to close it there, after a beautiful night, with a: </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘it’s not you and it’s not your fault, you had been honest with me since the beginning. Regina you're not ready and we're lying to ourselves. I think it's better if we just stop here’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and a kiss on her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina didn’t have the force to say anything. She was sitting on her couch crying silently. She had been able to not let the tears fall while the man was there, but as soon as the door was closed the dam broke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When her tears dried out, she texted her sister to see if she was home. Twenty minutes later, still in her dress, she was crying again but this time in her sister’s arms. As they did when they were little and they needed comfort. That night they slept in the same bed, both relieved and happy to be able to do that again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one who wasn’t happy about it was Tom, Zelena’s husband, who had to sleep on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina had said nothing to Robin. The first one to realize that something was wrong with her was Graham, but she kept saying she was fine. But with Mulan’s help, he was able to get it out of her. Needless to say that Graham was ready to punch the man in the face, but the two women reminded him that it wasn't worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. He’s the one who had lost someone amazing here.” this made Regina laugh for the first time in days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey what’s wrong with you three?” Robin wonders seeing the sad expression on his kids face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mommy is sad again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean with sad, Roland?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like she’s sad sad. She’s just like before, before she started to smile so much like she had been doing for the last couple of months.” Henry tried to help his brother in “describing” their mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know why she’s like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t.” but I might have an idea, but he kept that to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> Robin lasted a week before the need to know became unbearable. It was Regina’s week with the kids so he waited for her out of the precinct. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” her tone was suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought you coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed the coffee and took a sip. “Let’s try again. Why are you here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The monsters said you were sad. Is everything fine? Something at work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine and no, work is okay. Everything is okay.” he didn’t know if she was trying to convince him or herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If there was a chance he would believe her, with all the time she said everything was okay that chance had gone to hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way he believed her now. “What did he do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she was taken aback by his question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he hurt you, didn’t he?” but he didn’t wait for an answer. “I’m going to kill him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Considering that upon until days ago he was a jealous son of bitch, his reaction surprised both of them. It took a moment for Regina to react. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, wait stop! He hasn’t hurt me. At least not physically.” seeing his confused expression, she clarified. “He broke up with me. My feelings could be a bit hurt at the moment but I’ll be fine. And I’ll make sure to hide it better from the kids.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Robin said and Regina’s face became skeptical. “The fact that I didn’t like him doesn’t mean I like to see you suffer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” again with the look. They should really stop doing that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone behind them cleared their voice and they jumped apart. Robin greeted Mal before saying his goodbyes to the women and left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two women exchanged a look, but Regina left to her office before Mal could say anything. The blonde woman followed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Regina. Regina wait!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, Mal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened out there? It was like the two of you were having a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was not such a thing, he just brought me coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” the blonde was suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The kids told him that it was like something was wrong with me and he was just checking on me. Nothing more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just checking on you?” the brunette nodded and the blonde smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy now? Can I go to work?” the two women began a stare contest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can go but we haven’t finished talking about it.” Mal called out while Regina walked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today was the day: Ruby’s wedding. Both Ruby and Will had their bachelor party the previous weekend because knowing them, there was no way they would have been able to get married the day after. Regina, as maid of honor, was in charge of making sure everything was okay and on time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily for her, there weren’t too many people to check on and that made everything easier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right now, she just had to check on the other two bridesmaids since the bride was being handled by Rose, her grandmother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose, who everyone called Granny and was the owner of the diner Granny’s, where most of the cops of Regina’s District went to eat, and her husband Marco Lucas, had raised Ruby since her parents death when she was little. And it would have been her grandfather to walk her down the aisle.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was not going to be easy was walking down the aisle next to Robin. Being him the best man and her the maid of honor, they had to walk in together right after Aly, the flower girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, she started to walk towards Robin, who was talking to Marian, his plus one, their sons and some of their friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin saw Regina before she was near them and his mouth fell open. Like the other bridesmaids she was wearing a three quarter sleeves deep red, Ruby’s signature color, dress. The dress was long, reaching the floor, it had a cleavage but it wasn’t too excessive, the sleeves were made of lace and they had flowers embroidered. The red on her lips matched the dress while the black of her eyes make-up matched the shoes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Robin she was a vision. Marian was right next to him but he had eyes just for her. That did not go unnoticed by the people around and it was in that moment that Marian made up her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful mom!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you boys.” she smiled down at them. “Hi Marian.” she said politely. “We’re about to start so boys, you better go to your grandparents. Robin you need to come with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” he ruffled his sons hair and kissed Marian’s cheek before following Regina. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole ceremony was pretty fast and soon all the guests were laughing and dancing in a huge room. Just before they sat down to eat, Marian took Robin outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we need to talk.” She began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About the fact that even if you’re not ready to admit it, that you’re still in love with Regina.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marian-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, let me talk. I see the way the two of you look at each other and while she tries to be discrete, whether it is wanted or not, you’re not. You’ve been staring at her all night, did you realize that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think this speaks loud about our relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pause then she continued. “Do you know why I wanted to see the Thanksgivin’s photos with you? Because in most of them you were looking at her and I wanted to see if you realized that, but instead of noticing it, you were too busy looking at the photos where she was in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin was at a loss for words. Had he really been doing that? How could he not have noticed that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay Robin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No it’s not. I… I’m…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took his hands in her. “It’s okay. I knew my chance went from all to zero the moment she was back. I don’t blame you. I should have let you go back then but I wasn’t ready and I’m still not, but it’s not fair to you, to me or to her. Neither is it for your children. They deserve their parents together after everything that has happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, you think you can’t be with her now. But what I also know that it’s time for me to go, there is no more space for me here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Marian. I’m…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be. It was good until it lasted.” and with a kiss on his cheek she was out of his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin went back inside where everyone was already seated, he took his place at the table with the kids, Regina, Ella and Ursula.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing the empty seat next to him, Regina asked: “Where’s Marian?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gone.” was all what Robin answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Six pairs of eyes set on him but he didn't say anything more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one at the wedding questioned what happened to Marian and why she wasn’t there with him anymore, but Regina could swear she had seen a triumphant smile on Nora’s face, and a look she couldn’t quiet place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, when they were alone Regina asked Robin what had happened, why Marian just left. He took the blame, saying it was something he had done and that she was right in leaving him. Regina understood he didn’t want to talk about it and let the subject drop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kids didn’t question it too much. Robin had simply said that they weren’t together anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That means you and mom are together again?” Roland asked full of hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it just means that Marian won’t come around anymore.” to put it simple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The relationship between Robin and Regina didn’t change a lot after Marian's departure. What was different was that they began to spend more time together, for example after Roland’s games, after Aly’s horse race or after Henry’s writing competition. But nothing more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn't read anything into it while everyone else around them read everything in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>September 10</span>
  <b>th</b>
  <span> marked the one year since her return and for the occasion all the Mills, Locksley, Gold and Hades family went out together for dinner to celebrate. Robin and Regina also let the kids play hookie that day and they spend that time together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just the beginning of october and at the district everyone was busy doing the paperwork they had postponed for way too much time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gunshots in a warehouse. I want </span>
  <span>Wraith, Hunter, Svenson and Mills on it.” Ardell said. The four detectives took the address from their boss and left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once there, Philip and Graham went to the front while Regina and Kristoff went to the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They did a tour of the warehouse and they found nothing. Everything seems to be fine until they discover how wrong they were about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay I’m going to tell Ardell there’s nothing here and then we can leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as soon as Philip said those words, someone started to shoot. They simultaneously get down to hide where they could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While they were moving Regina was distracted by something. She discovered later that ‘something’ was actually a puppy, but that little moment of distraction was enough for the shooter to hit her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shooters, and not one as they believed, </span>
  <span>hit Regina in the arm and in the leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Philip and </span>
  <span>Kristoff took care of them while Graham knelt next to her and called an ambulance. Even the puppy had come next to her and was resting his head on her thing, so she put her good hand on his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does this feel like a deja vù?” the worry in his voice was strong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regina let out an amused groan. “At least this time I’m conscious and I know what’s going on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not funny Mills, not funny at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kristoff called their boss to inform her. After putting the two criminals in the patrol car and leaving them with Philip, he went back to Graham and Regina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will have to bring him home with you Mills.” Kristoff had joked around when he saw the puppy while they waited for the ambulance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might. The monsters have been begging me for a dog since forever.” she hissed in pain, but at the same time petting the puppy who was now licking her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kristoff and Graham kept applying pressure on her wounds until the ambulance was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to call Robin and my mother.” she said to Graham while she was brought into the ambulance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ardell will contact them. Right now you need to focus on yourself.” he said getting onto the vehicle after her, never letting go of her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not dying. It’s not as bad as last time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you ever joke about it! And you will probably need surgery, the bullets are still inside.” the guilt eating him alive even if it wasn’t his fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Graham ended up being right. The bullets not only were still inside, but the one in the arm had also broken a bone. She was whisked into the OR right after the X-rey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Robin’s phone rang and he saw that the number was the one of the district 23, his mind went back to four years before when the same number appeared on his screen and his world was destroyed. He was also sure it wasn’t Regina calling him because she never used her work number for personal reasons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands were shaking when he answered. “Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s captain Ardell. I’m speaking with Robin Locksley?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to Regina?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only reason for the captain to call was that something had happened to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s been injured while on a job. She’s currently in hospital.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And once again Robin’s world stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before leaving the office, he called Zelena so that she could inform their mother. He also told Ruby so she could go get the kids, since it was Regina’s week to have them. He gave clear instructions to tell them, until Robin could talk to them, that their mother was just busy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t remember driving to the hospital. When he arrived, he found in the waiting room his ex-mother and sister in law hand in hand, plus Regina’s colleagues. Kristoff had a puppy in his arms, and since when dogs were allowed in hospital, and who was the blood he had on him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he had tried to wash it out Graham’s hand still had dried blood on them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The detective got up from his chair as soon as he saw Robin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We thought there was one. We were wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care about what went wrong, I want to know what happened to her and how she is! I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Graham looked at Zelena for support. As soon as she got there, she immediately went where she knew she would be able to get information about her sister’s condition, so she was the best who could answer Robin.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was hit in the left arm and leg. In both places the bullets were still inside. The worst is the arm because the bullet’s impact broke the bone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But she’s going to be fine right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s going to be her stubborn self in no time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He collapsed in the nearest chair. “Oh thank God!” he said with his hands on his face. Zelena put an hand on his shoulder and Cora moved herself in the chair next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dog let out a little bark, almost like he was happy too to hear that news too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sshh buddy, are you trying to get us kicked out? You shouldn't even be here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did that dog come from?” Robin wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s… he’s kind of the reason why Regina got hurt. Something moved, we turned around to see and you know the rest.” Kristoff explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your kids might finally get the dog they wanted. He didn’t want to leave Regina’s side and he yap when we took him away from her. He calmed down only when we put her jacket around him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin just nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t the first time Ruby went to get them so the kids weren’t too suspicious about something being wrong when they saw her. She took them home where they did their homework and she hoped that Robin would come home with good news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Family of Regina Mills.” Dr. Whale, the same one who had also operated Henry, asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everybody got up and the doctor looked at them skeptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m her mother but whatever you have to say to me you can say it in front of them.” Cora said, taking a step forward. She knew Regina considered her colleagues as a family and there was no use to hide the informations from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Well we removed both bullets. The one in the leg hasn’t done too much damage. The one in the arm is another story. As I’m sure Dr. Mills has told you the bullet broke the bone creating a displaced fracture. It was a lot of work to fix, but we were able to put everything in place, so she will be as before in no time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone let out a breath they didn’t know they were keeping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we see her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not all together. Just who actually is a member of her family. And let’s just pretend I haven’t seen the dog.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which room? I can take them.” Zelena said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“815. I’ll be back later to check on her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much doctor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor nodded and then left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t do anything here. Everyone go home, I’ll see you all in the morning.” Ardell spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ‘yes boss’ was said by every detective in the room. Kristoff and Graham were the last one to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep the dog until Mills is out of here or I can give it to your kids but then it’s all yours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone will come to get it later or at the latest tomorrow. Thank you.” that dog had chosen his owner plus the kids had always wanted a dog. It was perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at Graham and then at Zelena, Robin gave to the latter a look. She took Cora to see Regina so he could talk with the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Graham was blaming himself for what had happened, saying it was exactly like last time. Robin was telling that it wasn’t true, that it was the work and that everything was okay. They kept talking back and forth about whose fault it was but they weren't going anywhere. Graham left and Robin hoped that once Regina would tell him the exact same thing he would believe her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found Regina’s room after asking here and there for the direction. She was still out due to the anesthesia. Cora was sitting on the bed caressing her hair while Zelena was sitting on the other side with her sister’s hand in hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin went in and stared at her like she could disappear at any moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go to talk to the kids. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to.” Cora replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but I want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cora and Robin stared at each other; it was a defiant look, one that was broken just  because both of them went back to look at Regina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelena looked at the exchange from her seat. Robin and her sister were ridiculous, claiming they didn’t care about each other when it was clear as the day that it wasn’t true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin cupped Regina’s face and passed his thumb on her cheek. He bent down and whispered to her ear “I’ll be right back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed the side of her head and left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The talk with the kids wasn’t an easy one. When they saw their father all the three of them realized that something was wrong. He had to explain to them what had happened and that their mother was in hospital. They cried when he told them but it went a bit better when he explained to them that yes, their mother was in hospital but she was going to be just fine and she was going to be out of there in no time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we see her?” the twins had already gone down that road and even if their father had told them that everything was fine, they wanted to see that with their own eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived back to the room, Zelena was gone and Cora was now sitting on a chair, she hadn’t left her daughter’s side for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cora said she had briefly woke up, said some nonsense, and then she was asleep once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alyson looked for what side of her mother wasn’t bandaged up and she went to lie down on the other side next to her arm. Roland took place on his grandmother’s lap. Henry set himself at the end of the bed, using his sister’s leg as a pillow, not the most comfortable one of you ask him. Robin took the other chair and sat on the other side of Regina. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t wake up until much later but when she did, in the middle of the night, it was to a beautiful sign. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her twins were sleeping against her, her mother was in the most uncomfortable position, one hand in hers and the other arm around her youngest son to keep him from falling for her lap; Robin on the other side with his neck bent in a way she knew he would regret in the morning, his mouth slightly open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With this image in mind Regina fell asleep again with a smile on her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who she didn’t see was her sister, who was in the middle of her night shift, on the door observing the scene and immortalizing it by taking a couple of photos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you so much for reading.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Reviews and constructive criticism are always well welcomed. And if I have written something in the wrong way or it’s not accurate please tell me so I can fix it!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>